The Digidestined of the Question
by LadyAnnaLee
Summary: Where does good begin and evil end? When does good end and evil begin? Can children answer that question? It seems unlikely so this time around teenagers, or more accurately, young adults have been chosen. Can they save both the Digital Word and the Real World? Digimon Adventure Universe. Main Characters are OCs. T for safety.
1. 01: Selection

Petra was at the mall. Nothing was screaming at her to start purchasing thing. She wanted to be a model and, she wasn't going to cut corners on her dream. She had been born with fantastic genes and, she knew that. That didn't mean it was easy to look fabulous. People didn't believe her when she said being a model was hard work but, it was. They just thought that she was vain. In reality Petra wasn't vain she just knew what she was good at and she played to her strengths. She tried to be nice about it but, wasn't sure she succeeded. She wasn't sure she did such a good job of being a good person. So what? She was 17 and still in high school. Petra didn't think she needed to have all the answers.

Petra scoffed as she left the clothing store to head towards the fabric store. It looked like she was making her own back to school wardrobe again. If she couldn't be a model she wanted to be a designer. She was good at it. She had an eye for color and cut and making matching outfits for human and Digimon partners. She thought she would do well at designing with a pinch of luck. She wasn't too worried about it. She was a fairly lax person and, tended not to worry about it. She was more worried about her twin. He was probably getting into all type of trouble.

**Scene Change**

Peter was hanging out with his friends at an end of summer video game party. It was a type of salute to all of the fun times they had at kicking each other's butt at video games. In short it was just like just about every day this summer. There had been a few breaks when they spent days bonding with their Digimon but, most of the summer had been spent playing video games. So the summer hadn't been spent in the most productive manner but, Peter had a lot of fun messing around. It was his last summer of high school. He was only 17; he planned to enjoy it. He wasn't worried about the future at all. Sometimes that worried him.

His twin seemed to know exactly what she wanted. Peter wouldn't be surprise if she reached her goals right away. On the other hand he literally had no clue what he wanted to do. All the adults seemed so frantic that he figure out what to do with his life but, he wasn't worried about it. What happened would happen. Besides there wasn't any rush. He still had a year left to figure out what to do about college and life. Besides growing up just didn't happen overnight and, Peter didn't think it was fair to expect it to just magically happen. Well he wasn't going to worry about that right now. He was winning the level.

**Scene Change**

Haru was practicing his basics. A lot of people that didn't know why sports players saw the need to practice the basic all the time but, sports players knew the truth. It was almost like building a house. The foundation came first but, the weight of the house cracked the foundation. Repairs needed to be made or else the whole thing came crumbling down. As such Haru spent most of his time making sure his soccer skills didn't degrade. He wasn't the best soccer player either but, he was shaping out to be one of the best, he hoped. He was trying his hardest but, he had to admit that there was just a pinch of luck in becoming a soccer star.

When he wasn't kicking the soccer ball 19 year old Haru was studying sports journalism. Soccer was his passion so if he couldn't play the game for a living he would like to coach or cover the games. Haru was sure that wherever his career path took him it would be connected to sports. He paused for a moment to check his text messages. Then he wished he hadn't as his attention turned to the school kids passing with their Digimon. He didn't want to deal with his family. He turned back to his drills. He didn't have time to waste doing nothing.

**Scene Change**

Steven looked at the clock on his laptop. He still had three hours before the library closed. He returned to the papers sprawled across his little cubby. He was 21 and a first year law student ant one of the most prestigious law school in the United States. He had gotten a scholarship so he needed to get the best grades or he would lose the scholarship. As such he didn't have time for anything but, studying. No that wasn't true. He also had time to take care of his younger brother. Steven always had time to take care of him. Luckily his brother was fifteen and didn't need that much care and his Digimon was always around. Still sometimes Steven felt so guilty for leaving him alone so often.

Steven gave his head a shake. This was no time to be questioning. His brother, Lucas, knew full well that Steven cared for him. He also knew that Steven was just trying to make a better life for both of them. Right now their lives were a mess and chaotic and crowded but, one day soon they wouldn't have to worry so much. Steven returned to his studies. He didn't have time to waste in thinking about things that couldn't be changed. Life was what it was.

**Scene Change**

Yuki was tired but, there was nothing she could do about that. She had websites to code and, she wanted some time to work on her video game. She didn't know why she worked on the video game. People didn't play video games much anymore. Why would they when they could just go to the Digital World and live a video game. The Digidestined had made it safe for travel to and from both worlds. The final battle had been about 15 years ago when she had been 4. Still her video game was her brain child. She wouldn't abandon it until it was perfect and matched what she saw in her head. So she was fool but, she was a determined fool.

Yuki entered her apartment and, flicked on the lights. What greeted her was what looked like either a programmer's paradise or an exploding computer store. There were at least three laptop computers, six external hard drives and, four monitors. There were a plethora of key boards and several computer mice. Each thing had a specific purpose and was clearly labeled. Yuki sighed as she moved to drop her laptop case on the table. She would eat something and, then she would start her coding. It was going to be a long night. She would start a pot of coffee as well.

**Scene Change**

_Are we sure we want to do this?_

We don't have a choice. The darkness is returning and, it is prepared for our traditional methods. We have to try something new.

_But why them? Can we use someone else?_

They are perfect fits. The twins, Mercy and Justice. The leader Trust. The responsible Ambition. And the hope of Victory. I fail to see to see what the problem is.

_They are teenagers! One of them isn't even a teenager. Why aren't we looking for children like we always do?_

The line between good and evil is blurring. Children see the world in black and white. There is no grey in their vision. When they are confronted with the blurring line it might be too much for them. Would we risk our champions breaking? Teenagers already question. The risk is less.

_But what if their questioning leads them to choose the darkness over light?_

That is why we picked our crew with great care. They are full of hope and kindness and all the other seven traits. They may fall for a time but, they will always rise again.

_So it is a risk either way._

What risk would you like to take? Decide quickly. We are running out of time.

_Do it. Prepare them for the battle ahead._

I'm sending them out now. It may take some time but, soon the battle will be joined.

_We cannot waste any more time._

We won't.

**Scene Change**

"Petra! The computer is doing something weird!"

"Something weird! Something weird!"

Petra groaned as she paused her sewing. She loved Annie and Ann, her ten year old sisters, but they could sure being annoying. This one sounded like Annie and her Digimon Kokomon. Petra wasn't sure she if that was good or bad.

Lopmon looked at her from the bed, "Do you want me to check it out? I know you're busy."

Petra smiled at her Digimon, "You don't mind." Lopemon shook her head so Petra said, "Thanks!"

Lopmon slipped off the bed to check on the computer. Petra turned back to her sewing. She was making shirts for school today. She always got what she wanted when she made it herself. This stitching was particularly difficult and, she wanted to concentrate. As such she didn't realize when Lopmon had come back to stand beside her.

When Lopemon cleared her throat Petra jumped and let out a yelp, "What?"

Lopmon was concerned, "You really need to see the computer."

Petra's forehead wrinkled in confusion as she put aside her shirt. She went to go see the computer and discover what the deal was. When Petra saw the computer her eyes went wide. It looked like something was either trying to come out of the computer. It was causing the screen to bulge outward.

Petra warned Annie and Kokomon, "Don't touch it."

Annie and Kokomon made sound of understanding as they looked at Petra with trust in their eyes. She was the nicest person they knew and the prettiest. She wasn't the smartest but, she could figure it out. They knew that she could figure out. They watched in interest as Petra grabbed a pen to poke at the bulge. That made sense to them. However all four individuals in the room let out a shout when the bulge spat out something.

It looked like one of the watch phones that went on people's wrists. The square was made of a strange black material that glinted when the light hit it just right. The wrist band was a pastel pink plastic.

Annie identified it first, "It's a Digivice!"

Petra shouted to stop the outstretched hand, "Don't touch it!"

Annie was confused, "But it means I'm a DigiDestined!"

Petra tried to be calm as she explained, "Yes I know that. Well you or Ann. But first we are going to tell Mom so she knows where you're going."

Kokomon exclaimed, "Oh I get it! That makes so much sense! You're so smart Petra."

Petra looked at Lopmon to make sure she was doing the right thing and, Lopmon nodded in encouragement. Petra took heart at that. She wasn't trying to keep her siblings from their destinies. She was trying to make sure that they did it as safely as possible.

Petra looked back at Annie, "I'm going to take care of this. And then when Mom gets home we can tell her."

Annie exclaimed brightly, "Then I can have it!"

Lopmon smiled, "Yep! Do you two think you can be patient for a little bit?"

Annie and Kokomon nodded and smiled in agreement. Petra still wasn't one hundred percent sure she was doing the right thing but, this would be an easy mistake to fix if it needed fixing. Petra held out a hand to Lopmon and, the Digimon took it. She understood that Petra needed the support. Petra reached out to take the watch and, let out a scream as soon as she touched it. She couldn't pull away and, it was dragging her into the computer. What was going on? This wasn't right.

**Scene Change**

Peter and Terriermon were playing video games. They spent a great deal of time playing video games. Video games were so much easier than life. Peter knew that he meant was avoiding his problems but, he didn't much care. He was beating Terriermon.

That was until one of his younger sisters came screaming, "Petra's disappeared into the computer!"

Peter looked to see if it was Annie or Ann. Unlike his twin, Petra, he couldn't tell the younger twins apart by sight. Peter looked to see that it was Gummymon following along. That meant it was Ann. Both the human and Digimon had looks of pure distress on their face. Peter was slightly confused. How could Petra have disappeared into the computer? That only happened to Digidestined and Petra was certainly too old.

Peter collected Ann into his lap to try and comfort her, "Slow down and tell be what happen."

Ann nodded, "Annie noticed that the computer was acting weird so she went to get Petra and, Petra came to look and, a Digivice came out and Annie thought it was for her but Petra thought it could be for either of us but she wanted to tell Mom before we touched it so she picked it up and she's gone! The computer ate her!"

Terriermon was confused, "But that's impossible. The computer isn't registered or set up to be a portal to the Digital World."

Peter added to the list of questions, "Beside Petra is awesome but, she is much too old to be chosen as a Digidestined. If you aren't chosen by fifteen you aren't Digidestined. Besides there hadn't been any Digidestined since the battle 15 years ago."

Ann was adamant, "The computer ate her! Please come look!"

Peter stood up and took his sister's hand, "Alright. Let's go."

Peter let Ann drag him to the computer room. Annie was sitting on the floor crying. As far as Peter could make out she thought that whatever had happen was her fault. Peter didn't think so. Peter looked at the computer as the only thing that made sense about the problem. He couldn't see anything wrong with it but, he did turn it off to try turning it back. Nothing seem to change. Then Peter jumped backwards as he the computer screen started to flicker. It started to display what looked like Digicode.

Terriermon whispered, "Maybe the computer did eat Petra."

When the screen start to bulge outwards Annie said, "That's what happened when I went to get Petra."

Peter ordered, "Don't touch anything."

Both of the younger twins nodded and stuck their hands in their pockets. Kokomon and Gummymon started bouncing on Annie's and Ann's head respectively. Terriermon wrapped his arms around Peter's waist as he looked at the computer screen with worry on his face. Peter wanted to comfort his Digimon but, was worried himself. Finally the bulge separated from the computer. The resulting mass started to morph into a shape. It looked like one of those watches that were mini tablets that people wore on their wrists. The face was a matte black that shone when the light hit it just right. The wrist band looked like plastic and, was a deep orange color.

Peter reemphasized, "No one touch it."

Ann's and Annie's story suddenly made a lot more sense. However it still didn't explain how Petra had been chosen to be a Degidestined. Peter wasn't going to touch it and, he didn't want the girls to touch it. The rules had changed and, he didn't want to do anything stupid. Then the Digivice started to glow.

Peter shouted, "Everybody out!"

The three humans and the three Digimon scurried for the door. Ann, Annie, Kokomon and Gummymon were going as fast as possible. Terriermon and Peter were not. They hung back to make sure their family escaped. That was their mistake. The light filled the room and when it died Peter and Terriermon were gone.

**Scene Change**

Haru didn't spend much time on the computer. Internet surfing was not one of his hobbies. His Digimon, Agumon, liked it a lot better than Haru ever did. However even Agumon didn't like it that much. Haru used his laptop to check his email and do his assignments. As such his laptop that was three generations old. That was fine by Haru. It was just what he needed. However it was also broken. That gave Haru a headache. He would need to replace it. That was why he was at a computer store. People kept trying to sell him things he didn't need.

Finally Agumon came up to Haru, "I found one Haru."

Haru moved to look at it. It looked like a netbook instead of a proper laptop. However Agumon was right. It would do everything that Haru needed it to do and, it was in his price range. Haru picked up the demo model to weigh it. That was a mistake. The computer had been on the store website but, as Haru touched it the screen went blue and then started displaying odd symbols.

Haru asked, "What are those?"

Agumon answered, "It's Digicode. What did you do Haru?"

Haru protested, "I didn't do anything. I didn't push any buttons. I just picked it up."

Agumon chided, "Put it down!"

Haru did so quickly. Haru thought about walking away quickly but, that wasn't the right thing to do. He decided to wait for someone that could help it. Whatever he did wrong he needed to take responsibility for it. Haru looked at the computer in worry. The Digicode had started scrolling up the screen but, stopped at an image. Haru squinted his eyes to try and make out what it was. It look a bit like a shadow of some type of watch. Then a light beamed from the screen. Haru looked around but, it didn't look like anyone but him and Agumon had seen the strange light.

Agumon asked, "Should we check it out?"

Haru narrowed his eyes in consideration, "Something isn't right here. We need to be careful."

The Digimon pointed out, "The light didn't leave the store. If things get bad we can just leave."

Haru nodded, "That makes sense."

Together the human boy and the male Digimon headed over to where they saw the light go. It was in the section of tablets that were designed to go on people's wrists. Haru wasn't sure what they were called because they couldn't do documents or spreadsheets. As such he didn't research them. Haru looked about. The light had come over here but, he didn't know where specifically. Aguman went to look in another direction.

Agumon cried out, "Over here Haru. This one is different.

Haru went over to look and could see what Agumon meant. The Digimon was certainly right. For one thing this demo model was off. All the other ones were on. The bands on the ones around this one were black but, the plastic band on this one was a light yellow-green color. Plus the screen was slightly different than the other screens. Haru cocked his head to side as he considered it. He knew he shouldn't touch it but, something about the strange watch was calling to him. However he wasn't completely stupid.

Haru told Agumon, "One of us needs to touch it."

Agumon shook his head, "We should talk to one of the sales people."

Haru pointed out, "No one else saw the light. Whatever is going on it's our problem. Do we really want to involve bystanders?"

Agumon still looked worried, "No but, I still think it's reckless."

Haru asked, "Like Sport Journalism?"

Agumon nodded. He understood. Some risks were worth taking and, needed to be taken. However that didn't mean they need to be taken alone. He held his hand out for Haru to take. Haru did so and watched as Agumon reached out to touch the demo. They weren't sure what would happen but, it should be interesting. When the watch was touched it emitted a bright light. Haru blinked as Agumon let out a distressed cry. What was going on?

**Scene Change**

Steven was positive he was seining things. That was the only logical explanation for what happened. It made sense that he was seeing things. He wasn't sure how long he had been forgoing sleep in exchange for coffee. He knew that wasn't healthy but, planned to sleep tonight. Still it looked like that had come too late. Steven was positive he had just seen a watch come out of his laptop computer.

Steven asked his Digimon, "Did you see that Wormmon?"

Wormmon nodded, "I did see it Steven. Something's not right."

Steven slumped to the desk, "We probably just need some sleep."

Wormmon shook her head, "No way Steven. You may need sleep but, I had a nap during Professor Hasting's class."

Steven laughed softly at that, "You always sleep in that class."

Wormmon rushed to the defensive, "Well his class is boring."

Steven sighed as he pushed himself back up to a sitting position to look at the ceiling, "You sure got that right. If I didn't need his class I wouldn't be in it."

Still the fact that Wormmon had gotten some sleep didn't help Steven figure out what was going on. Wormmon had seen the watch come out of the computer as well. It looked like a smart watch but, different. Steven couldn't put his finger on it but, the black screen and bright red band made the watch seem like more than an ordinary smart watch. Maybe it was the fact that it had come out of Sam's computer.

Wormmon asked her human, "What do we do with it Steven?"

Steven answered truthfully, "I don't know. Maybe we should take it to someone. I mean we don't even know where it came from."

Wormmon asked, "Maybe it came from the Digital World."

Steven scoffed, "That's impossible and, I'll tell you why." Steven ticked of the reasons on his fingers, "For one thing my laptop is not an authorized place to program a Digiport. For another thing even if it was I don't have the skills to do so. And finally if it came from the Digital World though my computer that makes me a Degidestined." Steven pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm far too old to be chosen as a Degiddestined now. I'm 21, 22, I can't remember."

Wormmon could, "21 Steven."

Steven sighed, "Thanks Wormmon."

Wormmon gave another suggestion, "What if it's for a kid nearby that doesn't have a computer of their own"

Steven let his hand drop, "That doesn't make sense Wormmon. Everyone in this part of the world has access to at least one computer and, I'm the only one that uses this one."

Wormmon drooped, "Oh. I guess we should take it to the authorities."

Steven agreed, "Yeah and the sooner the better."

Steven reached out for the watch. When his fingers wrapped around it his whole body locked up. On his shoulder Wormmon locked up as well. Then Steven felt a pulling sensation in his gut. He didn't have words to describe but, it felt like he was being pulled forward without being pulled at all. It was a strange sensation and Steven just wished it would stop. If only he could move his jaw. Then he could at least call for help.

**Scene Change**

Yuki was exhausted. Why did clients think that she needed to be on sight to code their websites? The purpose of the internet was to send messages and information across the world without have to physically going and, getting it. Yuki didn't like going outside. That was why she taught herself code.

Yuki sighed, "It's been a long day."

Patamon was perched on her head, "Sure was. Is it time to eat?"

Yuki let out a soft chuckle, "Yeah I guess."

Yuki unlocked the apartment door. It was still a mess but, neither the human nor the Digimon cared. Everything was labeled so it wasn't like they couldn't find what they were looking for. Yuki rolled her shoulders as Patamon took flight towards the kitchen. Yuki dropped her laptop down next to the other laptops. It might have seemed redundant to have more than one computer but, each one had a different operating system. Yuki moved to the kitchen. Patamon was looking at something on the counter. He seemed confused.

Yuki asked, "What is it Patamon?"

Patamon looked up at Yuki, "Did you buy a smart watch without telling me?"

Yuki considered the item; it was indeed a smart watch, "No. A client must have left it here. Though I wonder how it got to the kitchen."

Patemon had answer to that, "Maybe you picked it up to move it but forgot."

Yuki shrugged, "That must be it."

Yuki picked up the watch to see if she could remember what client it belong to. It had a black screen when off. The screen was about five centimeters square. The band was about 2 centimeters wide and was centered on the watch face. The band was a silvery blue color and, when Yuki tapped it against her teeth she discovered it was plastic. It looked like it would fit on her wrist so she placed it there for safe keeping. There were no identifying marks on it and, she couldn't figure out what the operating system the watched use.

Yuki smiled at Patamon, "Shall we do dinner?"

Patamon smiled back at her, "Right!"

Dinner was a package of three minute cup ramen for the both of them. Patamon's was shrimp favored and Yuki had beef. Dinner was a rather silent affair but, it was still light hearted. When it was over Yuki stretched before throwing the containers away.

Yuki told Patamon, "I'm going to work on my video game. You can go to bed if you want."

Patemon fought back a yawn, "I'm fine."

Yuki smiled as she collected Patamon. She moved out to the living room and, collected one of her computers. She settled into her arm chair and, gently placed the now sleeping Patamon in her lap. Then she flipped the screen of the laptop up. She noticed the watch as she moved to push the power button. She would email her clients to see if someone had left it. Then she looked at the screen. Her computer wasn't turning on. Well it had but, the screen was just emitting a white light. Something wasn't right. Yuki tried to shut of the computer but, it wasn't working. Then the light took shape. It looked like a Digiport. That wasn't right. Yuki didn't have authorization to program a Digiport. She tried her best not to do illegal things. Yuki tossed the computer away from her lap. The light grew to fill the room. Yuki had a bad feeling that she knew what was going on. Somehow she and Patemon were being dragged to the Digital World.

**Scene Change**

All five of the newest Digidestined are in the Digital world.

_And the other humans?_

It took some work but, they have been removed.

_Good. Seal the Digital World._

That won't last forever. Eventually Chronomon will break the seal. Then he will go to the Real World to destroy it. That is the way of these things.

_I know. But sealing the boundaries will give the newest defenders the chance to grow into both their power and their roles. I will see to it that they get every advantage possible._

This from the one that didn't want them to be Digidestined in the first place?

_I made my decision and I will stick to it. I must have faith it them. There is no other choice._

No. There is always a choice. You can believe in them or you can simply accept defeat.

_Fine. It is the only acceptable choice._

It's done. The Digital World has been sealed.

_Then it has begun. I wish them the best of luck._

Don't we all?

_Author's note: Hello! LadyAnnaLee here! Did you miss me? This is a new story for a new year. I was watching Digimon Adventure when the idea for this came. So since this year is the anniversary I figured I write it out. This story is set in the Digimon Adventure universe and as such only the first two seasons apply. I did my best to use canon Digimon but, there are a few new ones. I plan for this to be a multi chapter fic but, it will still be shorter than The Best Maid. Also I am working on the second chapter right now but, if I don't get at least one review asking me to continue by next Thrusday I won't. I'm working on my original novel and don't want to waste time on something no one is going to read. Did that make sense? Anyways, I love y'all. See you later. Love LadyAnnaLee!_

_PS. I do not own Digimon. Anything you recognize is not mine_


	2. 02: Arrival

Petra rubbed her eyes as she pushed herself to her knees. Where ever she had landed she had landed facedown. Then she blearily looked around to try to figure it out. It looked like she was in some type of forest. She wasn't sure how she had gotten here. The last thing she remembered was touching the Digivice. Petra let out sigh. She wasn't sure what was going on but, she already knew she didn't like it. Especially since she couldn't see Lopmon.

Petra called out for her Digimon, "Lopmon? Are you out there?"

Lopmon appeared behind a tree, "Here I am Petra. I was just looking around." The Digimon paused to take a look at Petra, "Where did you get those clothes?"

Petra looked down at herself, "What clothes?"

Still the human had to admit that the Digimon had a point. Petra didn't recognize what she was wearing. It was a pale lavender tunic that caused her shoulders to be bare. There was a belt that gathered the tunic at her waist. It ended midway between her thighs and knees and her sandals were the same color as her belt and laced all the way up to her knees. In any other situation Petra would be thrilled with the outfit. It wasn't the most mature of outfits but, it was still flirty. Petra hands reached up to run though her hair to find a leather band that was both holding back her hair and tying it into a tail. Then Petra saw that the Digivice was on her wrist.

She thrust her wrist towards Lopmon, "Do you see this? This is bad!"

Lopmon smiled cheekily, "I fail to see how. I thought you liked pink."

Petra was not soothed, "Somehow I stole Ann's or Annie's Digivice!"

Lopmon scoffed, "It doesn't work like that and you know it. It's you're Digivice."

It was the human's turn to scoff, "Yeah right. If it was my Digivice that would make me a Digidestined."

Lopmon questioned, "What would be wrong with that."

Petra's voice sounded bland, "I'm too old."

Lopmon's face wrinkled in consideration, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Petra finally got to her feet to get a better look around. That was when she noticed the bag. It was more like a knapsack and, it was made out of the same leather as her shoes, belt and, hairband. She opened it up to see what she had inside. It looked like there were at least two dozen granola bars, the same in oatmeal packages, five apples and, five oranges. It looked like whoever had left her the bag figured she would be out here in the forest for a while. Petra wasn't sure if she was prepared for that.

Petra looked at Lopmon, "Come on! Let's go see it we can go find out where we are and, if there are other people here."

Lopmon held out her hand for Petra to take, "And if we can figure out what's going on."

**Scene Change**

Peter managed to land on his feet. Terriermon was screaming as he fell. Peter held out his arms to catch the falling Digimon. Peter succeeded but, the force that Terriermon made pushed Peter into the ground. It was an undignified landing and, Peter landed on his butt. Peter groaned in pain but, it was an okay pain as long as Terriermon was alright.

So Peter asked, "Are you alright Terriermon?"

Terriermon smiled up at his human, "I'm alright." The Digimon cocked his head to the side, "What about you Peter?"

Peter laughed, "I'm alright. My butt just hurts."

Terriermon looked around. "Where are we anyways?"

Peter looked around, "I'm not sure. It looks like the beach."

Peter stood up to go exploring to see if he could figure out more about where they were. Terriermon remained in Peter's arms. The first thing Peter saw was the black backpack a few feet away. He moved towards it as he considered this strange sign of civilization on the otherwise deserted beach. He moved towards it to see what it. When he opened the bag he discovered what looked like a first aid kit. Peter put down Terriermon to riffle through the contents. There were bandages and antibacterial ointment and, what looked to be packages of sterilized needles to make stiches. That did not include the bottle of pills. Peter looked to see fever reducers and pain killers. Whoever left it must have been preparing for the worse. Peter placed his hands on his knees as he tried to figure out what was going on. Then he jumped backwards to a standing position.

Peter shout, "My clothes!"

He looked down at himself to discover that his clothes had been replaced. He was wearing a pair of light blue straight cut jeans with holes in the knees. His shoes were pretty comfortable black skater shoes with deep orange laces. He looked at his shirt to see that he was wearing a long sleeve white shirt that molded to his body and a baggy black t-shirt over it. The t-shirt wasn't too big; it was just baggy. That was when he discovered the black knit cap on his head. He actually like the outfit but, it wasn't what Peter had been wearing.

Terriermon interrupted his human's observations, "That Digivice is on your wrist."

Peter looked to see that Terriermon was right, "Something's not right. We need to figure out what is going on."

The Digimon pointed out, "We aren't going to figure it out here."

Peter picked up the first aid kit, "Right. Let's moved away from the beach. Maybe we can find someone that can help us."

Terriermon launched himself up and, landed on Peter's head. Peter swung the backpack on to his back. Then both of them took on last look at the beach before heading towards the forest. There was a path and, Peter knew that when you went hiking you should stay on the path so that's what he did. Neither of them wanted to get into any more trouble than they already were.

**Scene Change**

Haru wished he could control his fall but, gravity made it impossible. He notice that Agumon was falling next to him so he reached out to pull the Digimon to his chest. Right now the Digimon was smaller so Haru could better protect the two of them when they landed. The human could see the ocean and, hoped he landed there. At the speed he was falling hitting the land could be disastrous.

Haru didn't land in the ocean. He landed in a field of snow that was powder about six feet deep. Haru also hit the powder at an angle so he managed to skid across the ground. The powder helped eliminate his momentum so he wasn't seriously injured though both Agumon and Haru felt banged up. Not to mention Haru felt like he was freezing. He was not dressed for snow at all.

Haru didn't know how but, he wasn't dressed in what he had been wearing in the computer store. That didn't surprise him. The fact that he had seen Digicode in the computer store one moment and falling towards a land mass in the next told him that he was in the Digital World. He wondered why the Digital Word would provide clothes but, not clothes for the area he was in. Haru was wearing dark blue boot cut jeans and, a green light weight turtleneck sweater. He had on a pair of basic tennis shoes and white crew socks. Haru didn't know it but there was a pair of googles on his head. This was not snow gear. There was a rucksacks a few feet away. Aguman leapt out of his human's arms to check it out.

Aguman turned to tell Haru, "It's camping supplies! Fire starters, blankets, a few pots and pans. I think even there is even a tent."

Haru raised an eyebrow, "So whoever brought us here thinks we are going to be here awhile."

Agumon asked, "What are we going to do?"

Haru moved to sling the rucksack on his back, "Try and find a Digiport. That's the only way to get back home. I have a game tomorrow and a paper due next week. Not to mention finals."

Agumon smiled, "Is that all you're worried about? School?"

Haru sighed, "I have to prove that I can do it." Haru started to look around, "What direction do you think we should go?"

Agumon looked around as well, "I don't know. Maybe we should just go south."

Haru asked, "What do you mean?"

The Digimon explained, "Well we might be at one of the poles. Artic seems more likely but, I'm not sure."

Haru shrugged as he smiled at Agumon, "Well going south is a good idea as any." Then Haru looked around again, "Which way is that?"

Agumon told his human, "There was a compass in the bag."

Haru nodded, "Right."

It didn't take him anytime at all to swing the bag around to pull out the compass and, swing the bag back to his back. Haru consulted the compass and, started off in the right direction. Haru pointed out in the right direction and, noticed the watch from the computer store.

Haru showed it to Agumon as they kept walking, "Look. I'm a thief too."

Agumon didn't sound sure about that, "Maybe. But what if it's a Digivice?"

Haru raised an eyebrow at that, "So that makes me a Digidestind?"

Aguman was uneasy, "Maybe."

Haru smiled to relieve his partner's worry, "Hey! Don't worry about it. Let's just find someone or a Digiport. Okay?"

Agumon hurried to catch up to his human, "Okay!"

**Scene Change**

Wherever Steven was he didn't want to be here. He knew that before he even opened his eyes. The last thing he could remember was watching a smart watch coming out of his computer and he and Wormmon being frozen. As such Steven assumed that they had either been kidnapped or that he was hallucinating. Steven wasn't sure which one he wanted it to be. Actually he did know. He wanted it to be the hallucination. If Steven was out of commission Lucas would be taking care of Wormmon. If they had been kidnapped than Wormmon was probably in just as much danger as he was.

That was when Steven felt something bouncing up and down on his chest, "Wake up Steven. Oh. Please wake up."

Steven groaned, "I'm up." Steven reached up to rub his eyes open, "Where are we?"

Wormmon looked into Steven's eyes, "I don't know. Some type of forest."

Steven pushed up into a sitting position, "That sounds lovely. I'm in a forest in the sweater Kate gave me."

Wormmon corrected her human, "You aren't wearing Kate's sweater."

Steven looked to see that Wormmon was right. He was wearing a pair of black suit pants, black loafers, a white button up shirt and, a red tie. The tie matched the plastic of the watch that had come out of the computer. The only thing that was the same were his black plastic glasses. Steven then noticed that the watch was on his wrist. Things just kept becoming more confusing.

Steven asked as he massaged his temples, "Okay. What happened?"

The Digimon answered, "We got pulled into the Digital World."

Steven dropped his hand, "I thought that you didn't know where we were."

Wormmon explained, "I know we are in the Digital World but, I don't know where exactly. I'm sorry."

Steven smiled down at his partner, "It's okay." Steven wrapped his arms around her before standing, "Let's see if we can find someone else without finding anymore danger."

Wormmon nodded, "Alright Steven. That sounds like a plan."

So they started to move. Steven didn't know where they were going but, he did his best to continue doing in a straight line. He was sincerely hoping that he didn't get turned around and start going in circles. However he did do his best to remain vigilant. He didn't want to have the two of them jumped because his attention was elsewhere.

Wormmon called her human's attention to something, "Look Steven!"

Steven looked to see something hanging from the tree branch about five feet above his head, "It's a messenger bag."

The Digimon asked, "Can we get to it?"

The human asked a follow up question, "Why do you ask?"

Wormmon explained, "There might be something useful in there."

Steven nodded in understanding, "I can't reach it but, you might be able to. I'll stand underneath it and, catch it when you drop it down."

Worrmon's response to that was to leap out of Steven's arms and, scaled up the tree. Steven stood under the bag as, his Digimon crawled over across the branch to the bad. Wormmon managed to get the bad loose and, gravity carried it to Steven's arms. Steven set it down and, held out his arms to catch Wormmon. Wormmon jumped down to land in the human's arms and, then crawled up to his head. Steven picked up the bag to see what they had discovered.

Steven remarked, "It looks like hygiene stuff; toothpaste, soap, towels. There are four different toothbrushes, no wait, five. Who packs five toothbrushes?"

Wormmon shook her head, "I don't know. Maybe we can trade them for something if we find people or Digimon. Or maybe we can return it to whoever it belongs to."

Steven nodded as he swung the bag onto his shoulder, "Yeah I guess. But first we need to find people."

Wormmon gestured out like a general directing their troops, "Forward! March!"

**Scene Change**

Yuki did not wake up confused or disorientated. She automatically knew where she was and how she had gotten to the Digital World. The question was who would want to bring her to the Digital World though and unauthorized Digiport and what did they want from her. Yuki didn't have the faintest clue. She began looking around for Patamon. She cursed herself for not be able to hold onto her partner during the trip.

Finally Yuki heard her Digimon, "Yuki! I'm over here. Please come help."

Yuki bit her lower lip as she hurried towards Patamon. He didn't sound scard. He only sounded resigned and annoyed. Yuki saw why when Patamon came it to sight. He had fallen into the trees and, was entangled in the vines. Yuki quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

Patamon was put out, "That's right laugh it up. Don't mind me."

Apparently Yuki was contrite, "I'm sorry Patamon. Give me a minute to get you down."

Yuki began to climb the nearest tree. Yuki was not the best tree climber on the best day and, the new clothes didn't help at all. She was wear a pair of black skinny jeans tucked into black knee high boots. Yuki had never worn shoes with three inch heels but, she was now. The boots had black zippers on the inside and gold buttons along the outside. Her black tank top was tucked into her jeans and, there was a black belt with a gold buckle at her hips. Over the tank top was a dark blue crop top with long sleeves that was just long enough to cover her chest. It was more like a jacket because there was a line of gold buttons along the left shoulder and, it had a snug and high collar. It so wasn't practical but, Yuki didn't have anything to change into.

Yuki manage to scale the tree and, slid across the branch to where Patamon was dangling. As carefully as possible Yuki reached down to pull the Digimon to safety on the branch. Once Patamon was on the branch Yuki began to untangle the vines. As soon as he was able Patamon took to the air. He landed on a branch a little away from Yuki so they could talk.

Patamon asked, "What happened."

Yuki held out her wrist with the smart watch attached to it, "Turns out that this was a Digivice and, we got sucked into the Digital World as soon as I turned my computer on."

Patamon was skeptical, "No offense Yuki but you're the last person I would pick to be Digidestined."

Yuki laughed, "No offense taken. I'm the last person I would pick too." Yuki began to head back to the ground, "Which is why we have to figure out what is going on as quickly as possible."

Once on the ground Yuki was met by a laptop case that she hadn't seen earlier. She pulled it over to get a look at it. She was right. There was a laptop inside. It was the same silvery blue as the band on the Digivice around her wrist and, it was small. When Yuki weighed it with her hands it was lightweight. It wasn't quite a netbook but, it did lack an optical drive. Yuki counted three different USB slots, two SD card slots and, one HDMI slot. There was a power cord and, a place for a headset. Yuki placed the computer aside to look at what else was in the bag. There was indeed a headset. There was also an HDMI cord, two USB drives, five different SD cards in five different colors and, an USB cord. Yuki studied this cord carefully. The one end looked like it would fit into one of the USB slots on the computer but, she didn't recognize the other end. It looked a bit like an audio jack but, it was more square and shorter. Yuki checked the Digivice. Yep, it was a cord to hook the Digivice to the computer.

Patamon asked, "What is it Yuki?"

Yuki answered absently, "Computer stuff." She pulled the computer over to turn on, "Hopefully I can use the laptop to call for help."

Unfortunately the computer wouldn't even turn on. After a careful analysis Yuki determined that it was out of power. Yuki pushed her gold framed glasses back up her nose; it seemed the Digital World didn't like contact lenses. Then she started to pack everything back up. Yuki stood up and grabbed the case. She swung it over her head so that way the strap was on her shoulder on the case was on her hip. The strap cut diagonally across her chest. Then she started to walk.

Patamon called out, "Hey! Wait up!" The Digimon landed on the human's head, "Where are we going Yuki."

Yuki answered, "We need to find a power source."

Patamon nodded, "Okay. Then what?"

Yuki shrugged, "I don't know. I'm still hoping we'll be able to call for help." Yuki asked her partner, "Does that work for you?"

Patamon warmly agreed, "Yes. Let's get going!"

_Author's Note! LadyAnnaLee here! How are all of you? I'm doing great. So I got the one review I needed form enarmonios. I picked the Digimon I did on purpose. Explanations come later in the story so I'm not explaining now. Ryoumafan favorited the story and is following it. Welcome aboard!. Now some notes. This story takes place about 15 years after the Revenge of Diaboramon OVA and ten years before the last three mintues of Digimon Adventure. As for names. I'm using the original names for the humans but, the dubbed names for the Digimon. That may seem complicated but, it's easier for me. Well that's all for now. Please remember to forgive any typos and to review. Love LadyAnnaLee!_

_PS. I do not own Digimon. Anything you recognize is not mine_


	3. 03: Meetings

Steven was convinced he and Wormmon were going in circles. He had no way of knowing for sure because off of the forest looked the same but, that still didn't mean that he was sure that they were actually making progress. Wormmon had moved from his head to his arms and was taking a nap. Steven didn't want to wake up and ask her but, he hadn't seen anyone, human or Digimon, since he had started walking to find someone. He wondered how long it had been.

Then he heard something, "Petra! Over this way! I think I see someone."

Steven looked in the direction of the sound to see a Digimon. He thought it might be Lopmon or Terriermon. Upon closer study Steven realized that the Digimon had brown fur and three horns on its head. That meant it was a Lopmon. Steven started towards the new Digimon. This was the first sign of life that Steven had seen since waking up.

Then a girl appeared from behind a tree, "Hey! I'm Petra!" She gestured at her Digimon, "That's Lopmon."

The first thing Steven noticed were her legs. The second thing he noticed were also her legs. They just seemed to go on forever and, the tunic she was wearing didn't help. Then Steven saw a belt on a teeny tiny waist that only serve to emphasis her damn near perfect hourglass shape. Steven forced his eyes upwards to see what had to be the most sincere smile he had ever seen before and, the kindest eyes possible. The lips were red and the eyes were a dazzling light blue. Said perfection was topped with curly dark blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. The girl was beautiful and, seemed to realize what Steven was doing if the smirk was anything to go by.

Steven suddenly remembered his manners, "I'm Steven." He held out his arms to point out Wormmon, "This is my partner Wormmon."

Petra's voice sounded incredibly bright, "It's nice to meet you." Then her tone became questioning, "Have you seen anybody else here."

Steven gave his head a shake, "Just the two of you."

Lopmon asked a question next, "Do you know where we are?"

Steven said, "Wormmon thinks we are in the Digital World but, she doesn't know where exactly."

Petra cursed, "Damn! Why didn't I think of that? It makes perfect sense."

Lopmon moved to hug the girl, "It's okay Petra. You don't have to think of everything."

Steven held out his left wrist, the one with the watch on it, "Do you have one of these?"

Petra held out her left wrist to show Steven the Digivice, "You mean a Digivice? Yeah, but I don't know why."

Steven sighed, "I was afraid that was what it was." Steven questions, "Do you think it's some type of mistake."

If Petra was going to answer she didn't get a chance to before a shout ripped thought the air, "Petra! You're okay!"

Steven turned to see a boy running towards them. Steven could tell that he was related to Petra. His eyes were a darker blue and his blonde curls were looser than Petra's ringlets as well as a lighter shade. Steven could tell that his hair was long because of several missed haircuts not because of deliberate choice. Both of them had the same sharp cheekbones and narrow chins. Their eyes were more round than oval but, the combination was pleasant. The Terriermon following the boy lead Steven to believe that they were twins.

Petra's smile became about a thousand time brighter, "Peter! Of course I'm okay." Petra gestured at Steven, "That's Steven and Wormmon."

Peter skidded up to Steven and held out his hand, "I'm Peter but, you probably figured that part out." Peter turned to point at his Digimon, "That's Terriermon."

Terriermon smiled at Steven, "It's nice to meet you!"

Now that introductions had been taken care of Peter turned to consider his sister, "What happened? Ann and Annie are totally freaked out. They said the computer ate you."

Petra became defensive, "I just touched the Digivice" Petra held up her wrist to show him the Digivice, "And then I woke up here in this forest." Petra smiled at Steven as she pointed at him, "He thinks were in the Digital World."

Peter held up his right wrist, "Hey I have one of those too!"

Steven looked at it and something about this one stuck him, "Hey! I just realized something." Steven looked down at Wormmon still asleep in his arms and then back up at Peter, "I'm sorry. Do you mind?"

Peter shook his head once as he held his arms out, "Not at all."

Steven passed over Wormmon and, began looking in his bag, "I thought it was weird." Steven pulled out the toothbrushes wrapped in individual packages and held them up, "I've got a bag feel of soap and stuff and there were five different toothbrushes in five different colors." Steven selected the pink one and the orange one, "Look they match your Digivices. And there's a red one that matches mine."

Petra moved closer and took the light green one, "Going by this logic there are two more of us."

Peter was more interested in what Steven else said, "You have a bagful of hygiene things?"

Steven nodded as he replaced the toothbrushes, "Yeah. So what?"

Terriermon answered, "We have a bag full of first aid things."

Lopmon spoke up next as she took the toothbrush from Petra and handed it back to Steven, "We have food."

Steven considered that, "Could it have been designed to make use form a group?"

Petra's forehead wrinkled as she considered, "I wonder what the other two have got."

Peter pointed out, "If your toothbrush theory is correct."

Lopmon provided a counter argument, "We don't have anything better to go off of."

Steven felt obligated to remind them, "We're too old to be Digidestined."

Terriermon responded to that, "Something odd is going on and, we need to find out what. Figuring out if there are others seems to be a good first step."

That was when Wormmon woke up, "Uh? What's going on? Where's Steven?"

Steven held out his arms, "I'm right here sweetie."

Peter handed Wormmon back to Steven, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Peter. I didn't mean to freak you out." Peter pointed out Petra, "Petra's my twin."

Petra waved hello, "I'm glad to meet you."

Then it was Lopmon's turn, "I'm Lopmon, Petra's my human, and Terriermon is my twin."

Terriermon finished the explanations, "Peter is my human."

Wormmon nodded, "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Wormmon"

Steven told his Digimon, "We think there might be two more people here. Three of the toothbrushes match the Digivices on our wrists."

Wormmon inadvertently repeated what they all already knew, "You are all too old to be Degidestined."

Simultaneously all three humans said, "We know!"

Wormmon shank into Steven's arm, "I'm sorry."

Steven brought his Digimon up to nuzzle her against his face as Lopmon said, "We're sorry."

Terriermon continued, "We didn't mean to imply that you weren't helping."

Steven apologized, "I am sorry sweetie."

Wormmon relaxed, "It's okay I understand."

Petra found herself asking, "So are we going to go see if we can find the others."

Peter said, "If there are others."

Steven nodded, "Let's go look but, we should stay together."

Lopmon scoffed, "Well of course."

Terriermon smiled brightly, "So let's go!"

The group started walking and, Wormmon moved from Steven's arms to his shoulder. Terriermon was after Steven but, in front of Peter. Lopmon reached up to take Petra's hand and, together they made up the rear. Together, and without discussion, headed off into a random direction. Peter had time to consider Steven. He looked like one of the politicians Peter had seen on TV. His brown hair was perfectly combed and, he had mastered the art of making his hazel eyes seem trustworthy even if they were hidden behind glasses. Peter wasn't sure what to make of the slender man. He had seen Steven take looks at his sister and, then saw his embarrassed glances away. Peter gave his head a shake. There would be time to worry about that later.

**Scene Change**

It was becoming colder and, Yuki knew that it wasn't just her. Patamon had stopped flying and, had landing in his human's arms in an attempt to keep warm. Yuki looked up to see if she could spot the sun. It didn't look like it was setting so Yuki couldn't understand why the temperature was dropping. Suddenly Yuki found herself at the end of the forest looking out across a flat expanse of snow.

Patamon spoke up, "Well that explains it."

Yuki nodded as she examined the white powder. She may have been named after it but, she didn't like the snow. She was not leaving the forest to go walking through that. She was about to suggest turning back around when her scanning eyes saw something.

The programmer focused on it as she asked, "Is that?" Then the human started to shout, "Hey! Over here! This way!"

The figure stopped and, paused as they turned to look for where the noise came from. Yuki started jumping up and down as she waved on of her hands to get their attention. Patamon took to the air again so Yuki could wave both her arms. The figure started to move towards them and, as it got closer it split into two figures; one human and one Digimon. Finally the four of them were close enough to start having a conversation.

The boy held out his hand to Yuki, "I'm Haru!"

Yuki took his hand, "Yuki." She jabbed her right thumb in Patamon's direction, "That's my partner, Patamon."

Patamon smiled, "Nice to meet 'cha!"

The boy's Digimon exclaimed, "I'm Agumon! Do you know what's going on?"

Yuki examined Haru. He had to play some type of sport on a serious level. He had straight brown hair that he pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his skull and ended at his shoulders. His eyes were the same shape and color as almonds and, the way his eyelids were shaped made it seem like he was entirely focused on whatever attracted his gaze. He was about 25 centimeters taller than Yuki was and, he had his hands stuffed into his pocket.

Yuki held up her left wrist to show him the Digivice, "I don't know about you but, for some reason I have a Digivice. And before you say it; yes I'm too old."

Haru laughed as he held out his right wrist, "I have one to and, I know I'm too old." He pulled his hand back to stick it in his pocket, "What he was really asking was if you knew why we had the Digivices and, where we can find a Digiport."

Patamon landed on Yuki's head, "We have a computer so if we can find a power source Yuki can program a Digiport."

Yuki scowled, "Doing that without authorization is illegal."

Agumon nodded, "Yeah but, we can still call for help."

Patamon reminded Haru and Agumon, "But only if we find a power source."

Haru made a sound of understanding, "Well then we should find one. Do you mind if we stick together."

Yuki shook her head, "Not at all. But I'm not going out in the snow."

Haru laughed at that, "Okay! Why don't we walk away from the snow?"

Agumon agreed, "Works for me."

At the same time Patamon exclaimed, "Sure."

Haru smiled as he said, "Alright then let's go."

Yuki went ahead of Haru since she had a better idea what to expect in the forest. The soccer star followed close behind but, that didn't prevent him from. Yuki was pretty, in a mousy type of way. Her face was all shape angles and, the gaunt way her skin pulled over her bones lead Haru to believe that she didn't eat right. Her eyes were a vibrant shade of green and, her jet black hair was cut close around her ears and bore the telltale signs of either being cut by her or by Patamon. She had incredible long fingers that were moving in a rhythmic fashion. Her curves were slight but, it was clear that she was female. Haru decided that she didn't know how to walk in heels but, figured that just like him she didn't have a choice with what she was wearing. Then Haru mentally chided himself. Now was not the time to be thinking about getting laid.

Then Yuki stopped suddenly to ask, "Did you hear that?"

Haru paused to listen before his eyes went wide, "Yeah. It sounds like people."

Patamon told the other three, "I'll go check it out."

Patamon flew off and, Haru could see the tension from Yuki's worry come almost immediately. She spotted his questioning look and, smiled a tight smile. Then she very clearly tried to relax. Haru didn't think that was healthy but, didn't say anything. Without talking about it each member of the group was trying to be a silent as possible until Patamon returned. That didn't take long at all. The flying Digimon came over and landed on his human's shoulder.

Patamon whispered, "It is people. Three of them. Two boys and a girl. And three Digimon."

"Hello there!" Yuki, Haru, Agumon and, Patamon turned to see a blonde girl waving at them, "It's nice to meet you! I'm Petra!" She pointed at a brown rabbit-like Digimon running after her, "That's Lopmon!" She skidded to a stop in front of Yuki, "Peter is my twin! I'll give you three guesses for which one he is."

Yuki studied the two boys following Petra before answering, "The blonde one with the Terriermon on his head."

Petra exclaimed happily, "I knew you get it. Fun fact I'm right handed and he's left handed!"

Patamon commented on that, "Yuki is ambidextrous."

Yuki spoke up, "I prefer my right. I had to train myself to use my left." Then she introduced herself properly, "I'm Yuki. I'm Patamon's human."

Haru smiled as he held out his hand to Petra, "Enchanted to meet you Petra! I am Haru and, like you I use my right hand."

Then Haru's Digimon decided it was his turn to speak up, "I'm Agumon."

The dark haired boy joined them, "I'm Steven. This is Wormmon, my Digimon."

Peter was the last one to join them, "Petra already introduced me."

Agumon extended his hand for Peter to shake, "Yeah. You're her left-handed twin."

Peter shook Agumon's hand as Terriermon pointed out, "Haru's and Yuki's Digivices match the toothbrushes."

Patamon was confused and made that fact abundantly clear, "Okay then that was odd."

Steven moved to explain. "Oh! I'll show you!" He began digging about in his bag, "I have a bag full of hygiene items with five toothbrushes." He found the toothbrushes and pulled them out to show the four who didn't understand, "Three of them match the Digivices on our wrists but, we didn't know about the other two."

Petra took over the explanations, "See I figured that meant there were two more people here."

Yuki took the silvery blue toothbrush that matched the Digivice on her wrist, "Your logic is sound." Then she paused as she considered, "Wait a minute. I have five SD cards in my bag and, they match to."

Peter suddenly said, "I have a first aid kit. Steven has hygiene items and Petra has food."

Petra spoke up, "Including five oranges and five apples."

Peter continued like he hadn't been interrupted, "What do you two have?"

Haru answered first, "Camping supplies."

Agumon expounded on that, "Now that you mention it there were five canteens in the right colors."

Yuki handed the toothbrush back to Steven, "So we've been assigned things by colors." Then she answered the question, "Computer things but, the laptop needs a charge." Then she posed a question of her own, "Petra has ten pieces of fruit in two groups of five. Steven has five toothbrushes, one for each of us. I have five SD cards, once again matching the Digivices. Haru has corresponding canteens. Do you have things that match Peter?"

Peter started to consider that as Terriermon answered, "No. But now that you bring it up most of the pill bottles are white but, two of them are the blue of your Digivice and, one of them was red like Steven's Digivice."

Steven considered that, "Probably my emergency allergy meds."

Wormmon spoke for the first time since meeting Yuki and Haru, "May I remind you that you are all too old to be Digidestined or have Digivices."

Lopmon agreed, "She has a point."

Agumon told the others the plan Yuki had come up with, "If we can find a power source we can charge the computer and call for help."

Steven nodded, "That sounds sensible. I have to get back to my brother."

Peter agreed with that sentiment, "Ann and Annie are probably worried sick by now."

Haru shared his reason for returning home, "I have a game tomorrow and finals in a week."

Petra suddenly remembered, "I have a photo shot in three days! This is bad! We need to get back home."

Yuki went ahead and contributed, "I have clients waiting for functional websites."

Haru made a sensible suggestion, "We should stick together. It is most definitely safer and, we only have one computer."

Petra asked, "Should we split things up in case we get separated?"

Steven shook his head, "There's no point." He then explained, "Whatever we have we probably have to ration anyways. Besides it will just take more time to separate everything out. We don't want to waste any more time."

Peter agreed with both of the other boys, "Right. So we are sticking together and, keeping track of our own bags." He stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Shall we go?"

They stared at each other for a few more minutes before Haru bravely picked a direction and, started walking. Aguman was at his side instantly Yuki pushed her glasses up her nose before striding after him. She may not have had a lot of experience in walking in heels but, she was sure learning quickly. Patamon flew over his human's head to keep an eye on her. Peter and Petra shared a look before joining them. Terriermon and Lopmon joined hands. Then the Digimon twins moved to take the human twins' hands. It formed a chain with Peter on end holding Terriermon's. Petra was on the other end holding her Digimon's hand. It was clear they had a lot of practice at this. Steven huffed for a few minutes before mentally chiding himself and, stalking after the younger members of the group. Worrmon was still in his arms.

Agumon cheerfully called out, "We're off on an adventure!"

All four of the other Digimon cheered at that and Patamon commented, "Well I may not know why the humans have Digivices but, I do know one thing."

Terriermon asked, "What's that?"

Patamon cheerfully answered, "I've made eight new friends!"

The Digimon cheered again and, this time they were joined by Petra and Haru. Peter started to laugh and, Yuki expressed her agreement of that via a small smile only Patamon knew to look for. Steven gave no outward sign of his agreement but, he knew Patamon was right. Not one of them thought they would get along perfectly but, all ten of them knew that a trail like this created undeniable bonds.

_Author's Note: Hello there! It's me LadyAnnaLee! I got two reviews on the last chapter. The first one was from a guest saying I should continue. Trust me I plan to. The second one was from enarmonios again. Yes I plan on showing the Digidestined from the show, well some of them. As for the Digivolutions; I plan on following the canon as best I can using the Digimon Wiki as a guide. However I do plan on introducing a type of Digivolution that I thought of. I call it Recode Digivolution and, I think it's neat. I don't think it exists in any of the Digimon universes but, I could be wrong about that. Well when I reveal it you'll have to let me know what you think. That's all for now. Love you all, Love LadyAnnaLee._

_PS. I do not own Digimon. Anything you recognize is not mine._


	4. 04: Nova Blast

Agumon wasn't sure how long they had been walking but, it had been a while. The forest had given way to a savannah and, the savannah had turned into a plain that the Digimon recognized from pictures of buffalos. He was tired of walking and, missed the singing that was going on at the beginning of the trek. Now however the group had gone silent. No one wanted to be the first one to admit that they were tired and needed a break. It was amazing how similar Digimon and humans could be. Aguman was thinking of being the one to cave.

Wormmon beat him to it, "I'm tired. Can we take a break?

Steven protested, "I've been carrying you the entire time. How can you be tired?"

Steven had a point but, just about everyone else could see what Wormmon's statement really was. Steven was exhausted and, everyone could hear the worry in Wormmon's voice. Still it looked like Steven was about to insist that they keep walking. If someone didn't do something quick then he would keep pushing himself.

Petra quickly came to Wormmon's aid, "You know, now that you mention it I'm kind of tired too."

No one else said anything until Petra jabbed her elbow into Peter's abdomen, "Yeah!." Peter quickly assisted his sister, "And my feet hurt."

Steven looked ready to protest so Haru jumped in, "Let's take a vote. Everyone for a rest say 'aye.'"

Peter, Petra, Terriermon, Lopmon and Worrmon raised their hands and said, "Aye!"

Haru presented the next choice, "All in favor of going on say 'nay.'"

Agumon, Steven and, Haru raised their hands and said, "Nay!"

Haru sighed, "It looks like the 'ayes' have it."

Agumon protested, "Yuki and Patamon haven't voted."

Terriermon asked the question on everyone's mind, "Where are they anyways?"

The group looked around for them to discover that Yuki had sat down cross legged and, was examining the computer. Patamon was perched on top of her head. Yuki didn't seem to realize that everyone was looking at her but, Patamon seemed to feel their eyes on them.

Patamon looked up and asked, "What? Wormmon said she was tired. I thought that meant we were stopping."

Haru said again, "The 'ayes' have it."

Steven scowled as he sat down next to Yuki. She didn't seem to realize as her entire attention was the computer. She had managed to find a screw driver from somewhere and, had taken it apart. Peter, who sat on her other side, was slightly impressed that she had taken it apart so fast.

Terriermon sat down on Peter's lap, "I thought it needed a charge."

Yuki answer made it clear she was distracted, "That was my first assumption but, I wanted to make sure."

Haru crossed his arms, "Can you put it back together?"

Yuki removed another piece, "Yeah. Of course. I built my first computer from scratch when I was five."

Then Yuki lapsed into silence. Petra sat down next to her twin and, Lopmon sat on her lap. Steven started to droop and, his head landed on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki didn't move to push him off but, Agumon thought was due to the fact that she didn't realize what had happened rather than any kindness on Yuki's part. Not that Agumon thought Yuki wasn't kind. She was just distracted. Finally she started putting the computer back together. She seemed to be incredibly focused on the task. When she was done with that she replaced it back in the case before stretching out. Steven did not seem disturbed by this motion. Then Yuki carefully laid back down. Only once she and Steven were laying down did she push him off of her.

Haru spoke quietly, "We should probably get moving."

Agumon disagreed, "I don't think so Haru. It doesn't look like everyone is use to moving all day like you do."

That was certainly what it looked like. Petra's head was on Peter's shoulder and, his head was on her shoulder. Terriermon and Lopmon were curled up on their respective humans' laps and, their ears twitched as if they were dreaming. The change in position had not effect Steven at all and, his arms were around Wormmon the same way a child might hold a stuffed animal but, he did not squeeze as tightly. Yuki's head was cushioned by her hands and her ankles were crossed. Patamon was perched on his human's stretch out abdomen. Even though her eyes were closed Haru didn't think Yuki was asleep just yet but, she was getting there.

Haru sighed, "I guess a short break never hurt anyone."

Haru sat down with his back against a tree and, crossed his arms over his chest. Agumon curled up to his side. Haru decided to keep watch. The twins slumped to the ground in such a manner as to be curled around their Digimon and, their arms entwined with each other's. Steven shifted away from Yuki and, onto his side. Wormmon was still in a position similar to a plush toy. Yuki's breathing evened out but, her position didn't change. Despite his best intentions Haru's eyes slipped closed. Above the odd group the sun of the Digital World sank towards the western horizon.

**Scene Change**

Steven was the first one awake and, woke up with a shout. Wormmon was use to the increased pressure that came from Steven waking up from a nightmare so she just wiggled out of her human's tight grip.

Haru was awake next, "Wait! What?"

Steven smiled a tight smile at Haru, "Nightmare. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

Petra was far too cheerful for having just woken up via scream, "It's okay."

Agumon agreed, "Yeah. It was time we were awake anyways."

Lopmon informed to group, "I'll wake up the boys."

With that announcement Lopmon started jumping on Peter. Peter appeared to be one of those that grumbled before pushing themselves up to a sitting position. It was clear that it would take a while for him to actually wake up. Yuki and Patamon were still asleep and, still in the position they had fallen asleep in. Agumon walked over to shove them awake before pausing for a minute. He did not know Yuki as well as he would like and, as such didn't know the best way to wake her.

As it turned out he didn't need to, "If you poke me I will bite off the offending fingers." Yuki's head turned and eyes opened to consider the yellow Digimon, "I assure that I am awake."

Patamon stretched out his wings, "Who wouldn't be after the scream?"

Somehow Yuki rose to her feet in one graceful move, "Be nice."

Patamon had taken to the air as his human stood and, settled on a tree branch, "How was that mean? I was just stating a fact."

Yuki held out her arm like a hawker calling her bird back, "Still be nice."

Steven broke in, "I don't mind at all."

Haru was looking up at the sky, "Damn. We slept longer than I meant us too."

Peter was still on the ground and, he held out his hands for Petra to help him up, "What do you mean?"

Haru explained, "I think it was four, maybe five, in the afternoon when we stopped last night. It looks to be six in the morning."

Peter was still confused, "So? Sounds like summer break to me."

Wormmon thought that she got it, "We can't stay still for too long."

Terriermon understood, "Right. I get it."

Lopmon asked, "So we should keep moving?"

Haru nodded, "Yeah let's go."

Petra stopped him, "Wait! Do we have time for breakfast?"

Steven and Peter suddenly became very interested in the conversation. Yuki tried to feign disinterest and failed. Hope entered every Digimons' eyes. Haru considered that. They truly did need to eat something. It might as well be now.

Haru shrugged, "Alright as long as it's quick."

Petra happily grabbed her bag and, pulled it opened, "Let's see. I have granola bars and ramen and oatmeal."

Peter asked, "What about water? Because I'm thirsty."

Petra started handing things to Lopmon, "Nope. No water."

Steven franticly cut in, "Wait! You don't have water?"

Petra looked up at him and shook her head, "No."

Haru picked up on Steven's worry, "Don't freak out yet. Let me check my bag."

Haru moved to check his bag as did Steven and Peter. Yuki didn't bother; she had already double and tripled checked her bag. Haru pulled out five canteens but, when he opened the light green one he discovered that it was empty. Haru looked up at the group with wide eyes.

With a voice that was impossibly calm Haru asked, "Does anyone have water?" As the four other shook their heads Haru paled, "Now what?"

Everyone was silent for a minute before Patamon made a suggestion, "We could go back to the snow."

Agumon gave his head a shake, "It's too far away."

Petra and Lopmon held out the apples, "These should keep us from complete dehydration for a little bit."

Terriermon made his own suggestion, "We could go towards the beach. Maybe we can find a stream we can follow back to the source."

Wormmon said, "If there is a stream the odds are that the snowmelt is the source."

Haru cut it, "Here's what we are going to do. We are going to eat the apples for breakfast and, keep moving forward. If we don't find any water by, say noon, we'll risk going back to the snow." Haru asked, ""Any complaints?"

Steven shook his head, "No. There is no reason to panic just yet."

Lopmon asked, "Do you have a knife Haru?"

Haru nodded and, pulled out the knife. Petra put everything but apples back in her bag and, handed out the apples. One by one each of the humans cut their apples in half. Petra's was perfectly done. Peter's cut wasn't straight but, the apple was more or less in two equal halves. Haru's attempts were similar to Peter's but, he went fast. Steven was extremely slow but, no one said anything. After Petra his cut was the best. Yuki made two cuts in the blink of an eye. Then she wiped the knife of on her pants before handing it back to Haru. Everybody got a half even if Yuki and Patamon were both holding two pieces.

Haru started handing out canteens, "Just in case we are separated." Haru asked Petra, "Do you mind handing out the oranges as well?"

Petra responded in the negative as she passed out oranges. Terriermon and Lopmon took the empty pink and dark orange canteens for their humans. Agumon did the same for Haru with the yellow green one. These ones had straps so the Digimon slung them over their shoulders so the straps cut across their chests. Yuki's silvery blue canteen had a clip on it so she attached it to her bag. Steven's red one was similar to Yuki's but, he attached his to his belt. Bags were picked up and, the group finally started moving again. Humans and Digimon ate their apple slices slowly. Then Yuki handed up her last slice of apple to Patamon, who was perched on her head.

Steven saw that and started, "Hey Yuki?" Yuki's finger rapidly came up in the universal symbol for be quiet so Steven changed what he was about to say, "Did you see that lovely tree?"

Yuki quickly answered, "Oh yes. The one a little bit ago?"

Steven nodded far too fast, "Yep! That's the one!"

Haru raised an eyebrow at the exchange but, didn't say anything. He hadn't seen Yuki sneak Patamon the extra apple slice but, still figured that it was none of his business. Steven came to a similar conclusion. Agumon had seen it and, didn't like it. He was fine with Yuki giving her apple slice to Patamon but, Patamon didn't seem to realize what had happened. Keeping secrets from your Digimon never ended well. Worrmon was confused and looked at Steven with question in her eyes. Her human just shook his head. Both set of twins remained oblivious.

In fact Petra chose that moment to scream, "The beach." Then she took of laughing.

Peter hurried after his sister, "Petra! Wait up!"

Lopmon had taken off with her human and, Terriermon had to race to catch up with Peter. Yuki did not start running. She could barely walk in heels much less run. Patamon did take to the air to fly after them. Haru and Agumon paused for a moment before they took off as well. Steven elected to stay with Yuki to question her.

He was careful to whisper, "What was that?"

Yuki answered just as quietly, "Habit."

Their arrival on the beach cut off anymore conversation even as much as Steven wished it hadn't. Petra was standing there staring at the ocean. It was clear that she was debating whether or not to take off her shoes to go wading. Peter kept looking about like he wasn't sure what to do now. Haru was digging in the sand.

Steven went up to Haru, "What are you doing?"

Haru answered, "I read somewhere about using a pot and a cup to get fresh water from seawater." He smiled up at Steven, "Hopefully I can remember it all."

Steven nodded and, started helping Haru dig a fire pit. They didn't get far before a scream pierced the air. Both of them turned to see that Petra and Peter were being attacked by a Digimon neither Steven nor Haru recognized. Terriermon and Lopmon were doing their best but, it wasn't helping.

Yuki hollered at Patamon, "What is it?"

Patamon answered, "That's Gesomon, a Mollusk type Digimon. He's highly territorial and, will attack any intruder with his Coral Crusher attack."

The Gesomon screamed, "How dare you come on to my beach!"

Petra yelled back, "Then please just give us a chance to leave."

Haru started scanning the beach. If they were lucky and Gesomon let them leave he wanted to follow a stream up so that way they had access to a water sources. He spotted on and, made his way towards it but, was stopped when a Gesomon use a jet of water to gouge a miniature ravine in between him and the stream.

Terriermon prepared to attack, "Bunny Blast Hot!"

At the same time Lopmon sent a blast as well, "Bunny Blast Cold!"

The twin attacks streaked towards the target and, made contact. It did little to no damage and, Gesomon cackled, "You rookie Digimon have no hope against a Champion like me!"

Wormmon leapt out of Steven's arms, "Sticky Net!"

Agumon told the other Digimon, "We'll have to work together."

Patamon confirmed it, "Right!"

With that Patamon and Agumon rushed into join the fight as well but, it was clear that it was no contest. None of the five rookies had ever actual battled in a life or death situation. There was a relatively new sport called Digi-Battling but, somehow Yuki didn't think any one of the Digimon had played that game. Steven had played for one season during his freshman year of high school but, that had been about five years ago and as such didn't count.

A tentacle headed towards Yuki but, she was frozen in fear. Peter reacted and, knocked into her. The two collapsed to the ground and, it was only thanks to a Pepper Breath from Agumon that saved them. Yuki wasn't focused on that. The computer and the strange USB cord had fallen out of the bag. Yuki scrambled for both; she had an idea.

Haru saw what she was doing and yelped at her, "Yuki! Now is not the time to be playing with your computer."

Haru didn't have time to check to make sure Yuki was listening before he had to duck. Yuki wasn't listening at all. She pulled the computer towards her. She plugged the USB cord into the computer and then plug the other end into her Digivice. At the same time Agumon had been knocked on to her back. Haru was running to block the oncoming attack. As soon as Yuki plugged the Digivice into the computer a bright light emerged from the laptop's screen.

There was also a digital voice, "Welcome Digidestined. Activating Digivices."

Then all of the Digivices started to glow and Haru was unsure, "What?"

Agumon stood as the light from his Human's Digivice overcame him, "Agumon Digivole to…" The light began to become a shape, "GREYMON!"

Steven hollered, "What the hell!"

Peter's eyes went about as wide as they could go, "It's Greymon, a Champion level Digimon! His Nova Blast will scour his enemies away."

Petra was confused, "But how? Haru's not a Digidestined."

Lopmon disagreed, "Um I think he is."

Greymon took no notice of that. He just seized up Gesomon, "Nova Blast!"

The fireball hit its mark and the Gesomon went flying. He landed pass the harbor. Gesomon turned to look at the group only to discover that they had form a line. Greymon was at the center of the line. Somehow Haru had manage to climb to his Digimon's shoulder. Peter was on Greymon's left hand and, Terriermon was in front of Peter. Petra was on her twin's other side and Lopmon was hanging off her left shoulder. Steven was on Haru's right hand and, Wormmon was in his arms. Yuki was still on the ground and Patamon was hovering over her head. They were one solid line of defense. Greymon prepared to fire another Nova blast. Gesomon prepared another attack. Greymon let off his attack. The Nova Blast hit Gesomon and the Mollusk Digiom did the wise thing and retreated.

Haru was surprised, "We did it?" Then he questioned, "How did we do it?"

Everybody turned to look at Yuki who just looked up at them in wonder, "I plugged the Digivice into the computer and, it turned on. I'll let you know when I know more."

Haru protested, "But!"

Patamon stopped him, "She's in computer mode. She doesn't pay attention to anything else when she gets like this."

Silence descended over the group as Greymon reverted back to Agumon. Haru was about to try speaking to Yuki again but, Steven tapped his shoulder and, shook his head. Together the two boys returned to their fire pit. Petra screwed up her courage and, finally shucked of her sandals to go wading. Haru and Steven finally managed to get the fire started and, were trying to figure out how to purify the salt water. Peter was trying to build a sand castle with Terriermon and Lopmon. Wormmon and Agumon were watching their humans attempt to make drinkable water. Patamon was on Yuki's head as he watched her type furiously.

Because now the computer wasn't working. Yuki figured out that plugging the Digivice had turned on the computer but, besides the welcome all it was doing was displaying a blue screen with Digicode running across the screen. Yuki knew how to read it but, the words were moving too fast.

Finally she shouted, "Someone bring me their Digivice!"

Nothing seemed capable of dampening Petra's cheer, "Sure thing Yuki!"

Petra hurried across the sand as she pulled off the watch on her wrist. As she handed it to Yuki the programmer unplugged her Digivice from the computer and, replaced it with Petra's Digivice. The Digicode slowed down enough for Yuki to decode the phase "Two of Five." Well that didn't make sense at all. All five of the Digivices had woken up when she had just plugged her in. Maybe was supposed to confirm that the five of them were together.

Yuki called out again, "Alright Bring 'em all over."

Peter looked at Terriermon and Lopmon as he asked, "You've got this?"

Lopmon nodded, "Yes. We do."

Terriermon exclaimed, "For sure!'

Haru asked as he came over, "Do you have it figured out?"

Yuki scowled at him, "I don't know. I just want to test something."

Steven handed her the Digivice from off his wrist, "That's okay. Just try not to break anything." At Patamon's glare Steven amended his statement, "That you aren't sure you can't fix."

Yuki nodded as she was drawn back to the computer, "Yeah. I'll do my best."

Petra's Digivice was replaced with Steven's and the Digicode slowed ever further. This time Yuki could decipher, "Three of Five" and a list of names, "Haru Hayashi, Peter Corvine."

Yuki commented, "Hayashi and Corvine uh?"

Peter handed Yuki his Digivice as he asked, "How do you know that? Did Petra tell you?"

Petra denied it, "No I didn't."

Yuki explained, "No. She didn't. The computer is waiting for you. I was right."

Yuki plugged in Peter's Digivice as Haru asked, "What were you right about?"

Yuki explained, "Plugging in one Digivice activated all of them but, whoever is doing this wanted us to be together before being allowed access to the computer." She switched out Peter's Digivice for Haru's, "So it was a safety measure to ensure that I didn't just activate the computer and leave."

The computer stopped displaying the blue code screen and an electronic voice came from the speakers, "Greetings Haru Hayashi. Please return the computer to Yuki Tachibana."

Haru's right eyebrow arched, "Tachibana?"

Yuki scowled at him, "Don't! You! Dare!"

Steven asked, "What is it?"

Haru backed off, "Nothing."

The computer made its request again, "Haru Hayashi, please return the computer to Yuki Tachibana."

Yuki spoke out loud as she typed, "This is Yuki."

The computer displayed its message as it gave its request yet again, "Please return me to Yuki Tachibana."

Patamon asked, "Does maybe it think that whoever's Digivice is plug in is who is using it."

Wormmon, form Stephen's arms agreed, "I think so."

With a curse Yuki pulled out Haru's Digivice and replaced it with hers, "There! Happy now computer?"

The computer chirped, "Greetings Yuki Tachibana. What are you looking to do today?"

Yuki typed out a question as everyone moved to read over her shoulder, "Why wouldn't you work for Haru?"

The computer answer came quickly, "Haru Hayashi is the General, not the Programmer."

Yuki's brow furrowed, "Am I the Programmer?"

The answer was expected but, a little more than necessary, "Haru Hayashi, General. Steven Thomasson, Diplomat. Peter Corvine, Judge. Yuki Tachibana, Programmer. Petra Corvine, Comforter."

Steven let out a disgruntled sigh, "We are wasting time! Just ask it to make a Digiport so we can return to the Real World."

There were several sounds of agreement form both Digimon and humans as Yuki started to type, "We need to go home. Can you open up a Digiport or will I need to program one?"

The computer spat out a message, "I cannot open a Digiport nor can I be programed for one."

Yuki started typing again before people could fuss at her, "Well then can you send a distress signal to the Real World?"

The Computer's answer was blunt, "I cannot."

Yuki's eyes went wide, "Why not?"

The answer was not comforting, "Communication and travel between the Real World and the Digital Word has been cut off."

For a moment the five humans just stared at the screen. Agumon's mouth was hanging open. Wormmon was gapping like a fish. Patamon kept stuttering. Lopmon and Terriermon had stopped building their sand castle when they heard that.

Then the silence was broken by Steven, "Well F-!"

_Author's Note! Hello there! LadyAnnaLee Here! The combat scene wasn't at all what I had hoped. I think I need some advice regarding that so please review with your thoughts on the battle. On another note I almost forgot that it was Wednesday night so I almost missed posting. I got one review this last week from BEST OC Maker. I went ahead and, went to Wikimon and, found the exact same Digivolutions that I found on Digimon Wiki but, thank you for your advice. Also I hope you do like my story. I'm glad you think it's full of potential. Do you have advice regarding the battle scene? Anyways that's all for now. Please remember to review and, I will see you next week. Love you all. Love LadyAnnaLee!_

_PS. I do not own Digimon. Anything you recognize is not mine._


	5. 05: Stinging Strike

After the unfortunate discovery the group of five humans and three Digimon spilt from crowding around the computer. Peter returned to where Lopmon and Terriermon were working on the sand castle but, it was clear that there was a lack of enthusiasm. Petra had not returned to wading. Instead she was sitting next to her brother with her arms wrapped around her bent knees. Haru and Agumon had returned to the attempts to purify the water. It was working but, it wasn't exciting due to the terrible news. Steven was pacing across the beach and, Wormmon was trailing behind. Yuki was still typing furiously into the computer. Patamon had moved to her lap and was dozing. With each key stroke Yuki was becoming more and more frustrated. Surely there had to be something she could do.

Finally Steven paused, "We can't stay here. We had to do something. Maybe we can go elsewhere."

Haru dejectedly poked at the fire as he informed him, "Yeah but, we need to stay long enough to rehydrate and, fill our canteens. That might take some time."

Yuki suddenly asked, "Aguman how are you feeling?" Her attention hadn't moved from the screen.

Aguman looked at her, "I feel fine."

Yuki continued, "I want someone else to try Digivole. Any volunteers?"

Peter shook his head, "It doesn't work like that."

Finally Yuki looked up at Peter, "What do you mean?"

Peter explained, "There are two types of Digivoling; natural and Digidestined assisted. Natural Digivoling to the Rookie state is common but, after that it only happens in the Digital World after periods of great stress." Peter stopped pretending to care about the castle, "Assisted Digivoling only happens with a Digivice connected to the proper Digidestined. It requires practice to do when the Degidestined is not in trouble." Peter looked up at Yuki, "So basically Digivoling only happens when it is necessary for survival. It's not right now."

Petra scoffed lightly, "Nerd."

Yuki let out a groan of frustration and, began typing away on the computer again. This would be so much easier if she could test things out. However she didn't want to force things that weren't going to happen. Peter paid no attention to his sister's insult. So what he liked Digital History; it meant he wasn't just a video game geek. Besides Petra didn't really mean it.

Steven asked, "Let's, just for a moment, assume we are Digidestined. The world had decided to stop making sense and choose the five of us to save it. What do we do now?"

Peter answered that one as well, "I don't know. It used to be that the Digital World would give Digivices to any child that had seen a Digimon there by making them Digidestined. However since the battle with Diaboromon in the Real World that hasn't been the case. If it was every child on the planet would be a Digidestined. There has been a catalog of all the Digidestined ever and the oldest one has ever been chosen at was Miyako Inoue at age 12. That was when she was chosen. That's not how old she is now. I don't know what the requirements for becoming Digidestined are now."

Steven scowled, "Yeah I get that. But if we are Digidestined what happens now?"

Peter was insistence, "I don't know. Defeat evil I guess."

Haru felt obligated to ask, "What is evil anyways?"

Lopmon burst out into laughter at that, "Oh we are doomed. If you are Digidestined and are questioning what evil is we are doom."

Wormmon asked, "Why is that?"

Lopmon was still laughing so Teriermon had to explain, "Digidestined aren't supposed to wonder about the difference between good and evil. There are just supposed to be good. They aren't supposed to question."

Yuki absently said, "We are too old."

Petra agreed, "Yeah, by like about five years."

Steven was shocked, "You're only seventeen!"

Petra laughed, "Let me guess; I'm jail bait."

Steven was put out, "I'm 21!"

Haru didn't quite understand what was going on because he missed the first meeting between Petra and Steven so he just supplied his own age, "I'm nineteen."

The rest of the group waited for Yuki to supply her age but, they weren't sure she was paying attention so Peter just asked, "Hey Yuki! How old are you? 15, 16?"

Yuki barely processed the question so Patamon sleepily answered, "She's eighteen. She'll be nineteen soon."

Peter was surprised, "You're 18! You don't look it at all!"

Yuki was still busy so once again Patamon answered for her, "Life can be unexpected and, she won the genetic lottery."

There was a moment of tension that Petra broke by saying, "That's neat! So did I!"

Steven became annoyed, "That still doesn't answer my question. If we are Digidesntied what do we do now?"

Everyone was surprised when Yuki answered, "We figure out why we were chosen." She looked up at the stunned faces, they hadn't thought she was paying attention, "Every Digidestined was picked because the Digital World was in trouble and, some one."

Peter interrupted at this point, "The Powers that Be."

Yuki scowled at him, "Whoever! Someone picked the Digidestined because the Digital World, and by default the Real World, is in trouble. We need to figure out who is threating the Digital World and, how they are doing it. Then we can decided what to do about it."

Steven felt obligated to point out, "We aren't going to find out the answer to those questions here. We need to leave the beach."

Haru sighed as he pushed the few strands of hair that fell out of his ponytail back, "I don't know about the rest of you but, I don't feel like wandering about without the slightest clue of where we are going."

Terriermon said, "Maybe we should spilt up. We'll cover more ground that way."

Lopmon was skeptical, "That seems a little dramatic."

Petra agreed with her Digimon, "Maybe Yuki can pull up a map on her computer."

Yuki had turned her attention back to the computer, "Already done."

Peter did a double take, "What? How?"

Yuki licked her lips as she tapped away on the keyboard, "After shutting the computer's voice off that was the first thing I did. It looks like we are on a continent. The beach turns into a plain and, the plain turns to a savannah. Then the savannah turns into a forest."

Wormmon asked, "Where we all landed right?"

Agumon disagreed, "We landed in a valley."

Yuki spoke between clenched teeth, "As I was saying. The forest turns into a snow filled valley and, the valley turns into a mountain range. This area is cut off from the rest of the continent by that mountain range."

Terriermon pointed out, "Only in the Digital world would that geography make sense."

Lopmon asked, "So are we going to try getting across the ocean or across the mountains?"

Agumon pointed out, "Maybe we want to stay and explore this area."

Peter let out a groan of frustration, "There are a million and one ways to proceed and, we don't have a single clue which direction is the right one."

Petra giggled, "Sounds like life."

Steven scoffed at that, "I know exactly what I'm doing with my life."

Haru sighed, "I'm not sure that's the point. If we are Digidestined I think our lives have been put on hold for now."

Wormmon pointed out, "We still don't know what direction to go in."

Haru reminded the group, "We aren't going anywhere until we are rehydrated and have enough water to fill our canteens."

Terriermon, "If we are staying can we eat something?"

Haru nodded, "Yeah but, let's try and eat things we can find in the environment. We should try avoid using Petra's stuff to save them for an emergency."

Steven was annoyed, "Who put you in charge?"

Haru paused for a moment, "Would you like to be in charge?"

Everybody was looking at the two boys. Well everyone except Patamon and Yuki. Patamon was dozing again and, Yuki was pretending to paying attention to her computer. However she wasn't typing anymore and, her shoulders were curling forward due to tension. Things were looking bad. No one wanted there to be a clash of wills. The problem was that everyone could see the sense in what Haru had said; even Steven.

Steven scowled, "Just don't pretend you're in charge. Remember that we are all in this together."

Haru nodded and, Peter let out a forced laughed, "Oh good. I was worried we we're about to go all 'Lord of the Flies' here."

Agumon questioned. "What's 'Lord of the Flies?'"

Petra explained her brother's reference, "It's a book. A group of kids wind up on an island. Then they wind up killing each other because they're crazy and self-centered."

Steven took a deep breath before stating. "I don't want to cause chaos between the five of us. I just want anyone making assumptions."

Yuki resumed tapping on the computer and Petra direct her attention towards the programmer to diffuse any remain tension, "What are you even doing Yuki? How much time can one person spend on the computer?"

Yuki answered but, it was clear that Petra had only part of her attention, "I'm attempting various subroutines and programing back doors to see if maybe I can get in contact with an official Access Point. And before any of you say the computer said it was impossible I'll pose this question: How can we be sure that is the truth?"

Steven huffed, "Hum. That's a good point."

Terriermon asked, "How's it going?"

Yuki scowled and, that was all the answer everybody needed. It wasn't going well at all. Yuki's tapping was starting to annoy Haru but, he was trying not to snap. He just focused on the purifying water. It was slow going but, it was indicating that all hope was not yet lost. Steven had resumed pacing and, Peter was following him with his eyes. Haru was completely unaware of the fact that Petra had come to kneel down next to him. Her chest was pushed out and, she was smiling at him as she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. Agumon saw it and, wanted to curse his human. If he ignored everybody that flirted with him he would be alone forever. Lopmon wanted to curse her human. She had picked a horrible time to develop a crush.

Then there was a scream from Yuki as she slammed the computer shut, "Damn it all to hell!"

Patamon had snapped out of his doze and took to the air, "I'm awake! I'm awake!"

Wormmon considered the silently fuming Yuki, "Is everything alright?"

Yuki's fingers were entangled in her hair and, she was considering her feet, "I don't have any more ideas and, it shouldn't be this hard to send on damn email."

Patamon came back down to rest on Yuki's shoulder, "Hey it's okay. I don't know what to do either."

Yuki explained, "I just feel like everyone was depending on me."

Steven scowled, "Now that's just plain silly. Yes if you managed to get an email out that would be nice but, we weren't placing all of our chips on that move. So stop being silly."

Yuki looked at Steven with confusion on her features so she missed it as Petra attacked her. Yuki let out a shout as the other girl wrapped her arms around Yuki. Yuki was not used such physical expressions of love. To say that Yuki started to freak out was a little bit of an understatement. Patamon was forced to hover nervously.

Petra exclaimed happily, "You're so adorable!"

Yuki was still trying to get away so Lopmon had to interfere, "Petra! Let her go. She's panicking."

Petra shoved Yuki away as if she had been burned, "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Yuki collapsed in a heap, "It's … It's okay."

Haru was perplexed, "Well that was odd."

Peter shrugged, "They're girls."

Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, that explained everything. Still that didn't change the fact that Yuki was still trying to calm down after almost suffering a panic attack. Petra was hovering nervously while Patamon landed on her shoulder to nuzzle her check. Haru watched for a minute before turning back to the water.

He called out, "Okay! Bring over the canteens!"

Lopmon and Terriermon hurried over as they still had their humans' canteens. Steven gave Yuki one last concerned look before unclipping her canteen and, taking both his and hers over to Haru. Haru carefully filled the canteens before handing them back out.

Haru warned, "Drink this slowly. Make sure you rehydrate properly."

Luckily they weren't too badly dehydrated and, the humans and Digimon passed the metal bottles back and forth as they took careful controlled sips. Haru started more water purifying as he drank his so that way they could refill their canteens.

Silence reigned before Steven finally asked again, "So what are we going to do now."

It seemed obvious to Terriermon, "Start walking. The question is to where; over the mountains or across the sea."

Agumon felt obligated to point out, "Those aren't the only options."

Wormmon tone was so to the point that she was relating fact not stating an opinion, "Having a goal makes everything easier. You may not know how you are going to get there but, having a goal provides focus. So what's the goal?"

Haru seemed sure, "To get over the mountain." Then he explained, "If you look over there you can see a stream. So following the stream will give us water as we head over the mountains."

Lopmon asked, "Does that stream go over the mountain?"

Yuki answered that, "It's sourced in the mountain. I can pull up the map if you like."

Steven asked, "How far out does that map show?"

Yuki pulled the computer back towards her to pull up the map, "From the beach to the mountains and, it's square. Judging by where we started today going from one end to the other will take about three days."

Haru came over to look over Yuki's shoulder, "So it will take about three days to get to the mountains?" He pointed at different points on the screen as he answered his own question, "Yep; three days."

Petra wrapped her arms around her knees, "At least we have a map to get there so we won't get lost."

Her twin asked, "Does that me we have a goal?"

Steven nodded, "Yes. We're going towards the mountains."

Patamon yawed before asking, "Right now?"

Haru shook his head, "No. We'll wake up early and start tomorrow. Tonight we eat, drink and, rest."

Not even Steven could argue with that so the group started to scavenge for food to save Petra's stuff for an emergency. Haru didn't restrict water consumption as more could also be purified. Yuki packed up the computer and, on a whim handed out the SD cards. So the sun was sinking behind the waves of the sea and, the group drifted off to bed. Once again Wormmon played the role of plush toy for her human. Agumon rest his head on Haru's shoulder and, Haru rested his head on Agumon's head. Petra and Peter wound up back to back and, Lopmon and Terriermon draped themselves over their humans like blankets. Yuki wound up stretched out like the night before with Patamon on her stomach. All of them were clustered about the fire. Luck was on their side; they were not attacked.

**Scene Change**

Waking up early had not been easy for anyone except for Haru and Agumon. It wasn't that difficult for Steven and Wormmon but, even they thought that the Haru was being way too damn cheerful. Peter was not happy at all and, was glowering darkly at anyone who even looked in his direction. Terriermon was the only one use to it but, he was too tired to process it or he would have tried to cheer his human up. Petra kept rubbing at her eyes as she stumbled forward. Lopmon was fully awake and, concentrated on making sure her human did not trip. Patamon was not awake; he was fast asleep on the bright eyed but quiet Yuki's head. Yuki and Steven were mentally missing coffee while Peter missed Coca-Cola. Petra just wanted something hot to drink and, Haru wanted a decent breakfast. This was at hour three or in other words, they had woken up three hours ago.

At this point in the morning the group was walking along the banks of the stream as they headed back to the mountains. Despite Steven's distaste of the situation Haru and Agumon were leading the assault. Yuki was next in line even if she was walking slowly to pay close attention to where she put her feet; she officially hated high heels. Petra was the next human and Lopmon was in between the two girls as she tried to keep them from bumping into each other. Peter was next and, his left arm was across his chest. His right hand was busy holding Terriermon's hand. Steven had elected to take up the end of the line to keep track of everyone. Wormmon was being carried by her human. Haru was surprised that no one had complained about the amount of walking they were forced to do. Yuki couldn't afford a car or bicycle so she walked everywhere. Steven walked back and forth his college more times than he cared to count each day. Petra wasn't awake enough to complain and, Peter knew his foul mood was annoying and was trying not to be too annoying. Besides everyone knew that walking was the only way they were going to get anywhere. There was no point in complaining.

Steven paused for a moment, "Wait for a moment. These shoes aren't good for walking."

Haru looked at the Digivice on his wrist, "I suppose we can take a little break."

Yuki exclaimed, "Oh thank goodness."

She found a rock to sit down on a rock and, then promptly took off her boots. It was the first time since she had gotten here that she had taken them off. Yuki dropped the boots to see that her skinny jeans reached her ankles and, her socks were actually black knee highs. She pulled those off to examine her feet. Her heels were covered in blisters and, the programmer let out a sound of distress.

Even Haru felt sympathy for Yuki, "Ouch." He turned to consider Peter, "I know you're still asleep but, we need your bag. It would be bad if those became infected."

Peter was already going through his bag, "Yeah. I know."

Yuki smiled tightly, "Thanks. I'm not use to wearing heels for an extended period time."

Petra asked, "What's an extended period of time?"

Yuki shrugged, "An hour or so. I've never wore them for more than an hour."

Petra's brow furrowed in consideration, "Why did you get the heels? I'm used to walking in them."

Peter handed Yuki the bandages and an anti-bacterial cream as Lopmon said, "Does it really matter?"

Yuki started applying the cream as Terriermon said, "I don't think it matters."

Haru crossed id hand over his chest as he asked, "Is anyone else having problems with their clothes?"

Everyone shook their heads expect for Yuki. She didn't need to answer. She was busy trying not to wince as she treated her blisters. The ointment stung as it hit the inflamed skin. Once Yuki was sure they weren't going to become infected she carefully placed the bandages over them. Then she moved to put her socks and shoes back on. It was clear she was reluctant and, so no one rushed her. Patamon managed to remain asleep the entire time.

Finally Haru asked, "Are we ready to go?"

Yuki gritted her teeth before standing. The group headed off but, then Yuki paused again. Haru sighed; he didn't want to have to stop every five minutes but, he didn't want to be unsympathetic either. Then he heard what she must have heard. It was a faint buzzing noise that sounded like it was getting closer. Everybody else heard it as well because they stopped to.

Petra's eyes were wide, "Do you hear that?"

Lopmon stated, "Dumb question."

That was when a red insect like Digimon emerged from the trees and, head straight towards the group. They all took one look at the creature and started to run away from it. It wasn't the smartest thing to do but, it was clear that whatever it was, was after them. All of them were working off instinct.

Haru asked, "What is it?"

Petra informed him, "Peter's the Digimon expert!"

Peter answered the question, "That's Kuwagamon, an Insect type Digimon. He's a Champion and, if he gets ahold of us his Scissors Claw will rip us to pieces."

Haru huffed, "Well okay then." He called out to his partner, "Agumon! You need to Digivole!"

Agumon contested, "I've been trying but, I can't!"

Yuki miss-stepped and went sprawling. Patamon was dislodged from his perch and finally woke up. He didn't know quite what was going on but, he knew they were in trouble. He took to the air and, hovered over his human as she struggled to get up. Steven got close to Yuki as Wormmon jumped out of his arms. She did this so Steven could reach out and help Yuki up. He needed to hurry. Yuki finally made it to her feet and, then started running again. Steven started after her and, only paused to scoop up his partner. Kuwagamon was almost on top of them. Then Yuki tripped again. This time she went backwards, crashing into Steven and, sending them both to the ground. Wormmon went flying right towards the enemy's mandibles.

Steven threw out his left wrist as he shouted in terror, "Wormmon!"

The Digivice on Steven's wrist started to glow and that light consumed Wormmon, "Wormmon Digivole to …" The light took a new shape, "Stingmon!"

Haru stopped to watch and, Peter stumbled into him. Petra managed to stop just in time. Agumon was a head of the group and, he had to turn to look back. Lopmon and Terriermon skidded to a stop behind the humans and, then turned to watch the fight.

Stingmon was about to be attacked by Kuwagamon when Stingmon finished appearing. He turned in midair and, grabbed the mandibles. Kuwagamon started pulling back but, Stingmon started swing the attacker in a circle a few times before letting go. Kuwagamon was tossed away. It wasn't long before the red Digimon had regain his balance and was coming back to attack the green one. Stingmon braced himself in midair and, pulled back his right fist to prepare for a punch. His energy blade emerged.

As Kuwagamon rushed him Stingmon swung the blade forward, "Stinging Strike!"

As Kuwagamon went past Stingmon the blade cut into the enemy Digimon. Kuwagamon reached out with an arm to grab Stingmon but, Steven's Campion prevented that by slicing the arm that would entrap him. Kuwagamon looked at the injury before trying again. This time Stingmon grabbed on to his opponent and, spun in circle once again. This time when Stingmon let go the red Digimon didn't even look back before flying off.

Silence reigned until Peter quipped, "Man! That's just not fair."

Steven looked at his Digivice, "I think you'll get your chance."

Yuki was coming down form the adrenaline high, "What do you mean?"

Steven scoffed, "I think we're Digidestined. For the first time I actually believe that."

Petra wanted to run her fingers though her hair but, didn't want to mess up her hair, "So, now what?"

Haru answered that, "We keep going towards the mountains."

Peter nodded, "Alright then." Then he shrugged, "On the plus side I'm awake now."

Yuki smirked, "Sweet."

Haru smirk as well, "Well then let's get going." Haru looked over at Steven, "If that's okay with everybody."

Yuki missed the silent conversation, "Well we can't stay here. Let's go. Towards the mountains. Unless we're changing our destination."

Lopmon scoffed at that, "No. We have a goal. Let's stick to it."

Agumon nodded, "Then there is no more point talking. Let's go."

_Author's note: LadyAnnaLee here and, I am so mad at myself. I mean everybody was so nice and gave be such wonderful advice on how to write a better combat scene and, even though I tried my best to follow it I still failed horribly. I've reread it like three times and, I can't figure out how to make it better. Anyways on the happier things: reviews! First off enarmonios, I've said it before but, I'm following the canon Digivolution paths but, in this story they only go to Campion before I switch to Recode Digivoling so I guess it's sort of new. To BEST OC Maker I tried my best to follow your advice, I really did, and I still failed. I'm sorry. Also I gave Yuki Patamon on purpose. They all have reasons for why they got the Digimon they did. I'm not sure if it comes up in the story so if you want to know more shoot me a PM. Just know that by doing so you are giving me permission to send you bad combat scenes to read and review. Kisaki Yazmin Motou is following me and made me a favorite but, that was for a different story and, Something dictionary related is following this story. One last question has anybody who is reading this read any of my other stories? If so which ones? Thank y'all for your time and, I will see you next week! Love LadyAnnaLee!_

_PS. I do not own Digimon or Coca-Cola. Anything you recognize is not mine._


	6. 06: Gargo Bullets and Ninja Claw

It had been three and a half days since the group of young adults had left the beach. Now they were staring up in a mix of awe mix with disbelief. The mountain was quite possibly the tallest thing any of them had seen. That was certainly the case for Peter and Petra who lived in a small town were the building never got taller than ten stories. Steven lived in a city so he had seen real skyscrapers before but, even this mountain easily topped them. Yuki had visited a mountain once in high school and, that was less impressive than the current mountain. Haru's mouth kept opening and closing. He was suddenly aware that crossing the mountains might be a lot harder then they originally thought.

Haru finally asked, "Yuki? Has the map changed at all?"

Yuki was still staring up in shock, "What?" Then she processed the question, "I don't know. I'll have to check."

Steven forced his gaze away, "Why don't you do that now?"

Yuki nodded and, pulled out the computer. She was about to sit down before she remembered that they were in the middle of a snow cover valley. She looked a little lost before Peter held out his arms as a makeshift table. Yuki smiled and, placed the computer down. She quickly attached her Digivice and, called up the map. She was not surprised to see that nothing had changed.

Yuki told Haru, "No it hasn't. It's possible there are other maps but, I would have to look for them."

Haru was about to tell Yuki to go ahead and do that but, was stopped when a fire ball made contact with the ground in the exact middle of the group. Basic reactions had the five of them leaping away. The Digimon, who up at that point were playing in the snow, rushed over to defend their humans. Ten sets of eyes scanned the area to pinpoint the direction of the attack. Steven was the first to spot the attacker. His shout and pointed finger told the others where to look. It was a red dinosaur like Digimon.

Petra yelled out, "Peter!"

Peter complied, "Tyrannomon, a Champion level Dinosaur Digimon. His Blaze Flash will incinerate its target!"

Yuki scowled as she said sarcastically, "That's just lovely!"

Steven was urgent, "Wormmon! Please tell me you or Agumon can Digivole."

Wormmon reported, "I'm trying I'm trying!"

Agumon corroborated that statement, "It doesn't seem to be working."

Haru asked as he got back up to his feet, "Yuki, why is that?"

Yuki was trying to get up but, her heels couldn't find purchase in the snow, "Why the hell are you asking me?"

Haru explained, "Look in the computer."

Patamon was hovering over the scene and, provided information, "The computer is with Peter and, he's a little bit away."

That was true. When the fireball had struck the group had been forced away from each other. Haru and Yuki had both landed on their butts. Somehow Petra managed to remain on her feet while being pushed away, but, once that was over she had lost her balance and fell to her knees. Steven had chosen to just fall to his knees to brace for impact and, was now covered in snowmelt that was freezing. He forced himself to his feet and was just in time as something came crashing down.

A shout filled the air, "Rock Punch!"

Steven stumbled backwards to avoid the blow as he let out a shout, "What the hell?"

Peter turned to watch the tan Digimon rise from his crouch, "It's Golemon, a golem like Champion Digimon. His Rock Punch can shatter mountains."

Petra was terrified and her high pitched voice betrayed that fact, "That's lovely. We are under attack by two Champions and, no one can Digivole."

Haru did his best to take charge, "Peter get the computer to Yuki. Now!"

That was when Golemon threw a fist directly at Peter, "Rock Punch!"

At the same time Tyrannomon aimed an attack at Petra, "Blaze Flash!"

To say the twins were in trouble was like saying the sky was blue. Peter reacted and, dropped to his knees and, then fell backwards. His eyes were wide as the fist flew over him to crash into the ground. Haru's sporting instincts took over and, crashed into the frozen-in-fear Petra to knock her to the ground. The Golemon pulled his fist back to try again. This time Peter couldn't move because he was stuck in the snow.

Terriermon reacted and sent and attack at the Golemon's exposed back, "Bunny Blast Hot!"

Lopmon attacked Tyrannomon directly, "Bunny Blast Cold!"

Golemon didn't like that so he shifted his attention to Terriermon with another attack that the Rookie barely dodged, "Rock Punch!"

Surprisingly Peter found he was able to move. He leapt from the snow and, suddenly found himself with her legs and arms wrapped the rock based Digimon. Golemon started to flail around but, Peter discovered that he had an unknown strength as he held on for dear life. He was holding on for two; his and Terriermon's.

Meanwhile Tyrannomon had not appreciated receiving a blast of ice to his face. Lopmon stood in between the enemy and her human. Tyrannomon pulled back to blast another Blaze Flash. There was no way that Lopmon's Bunny Blast Cold would make a dent but, she was prepared to try. Petra scrambled away from Haru and, took her closet friend into her arms. Petra turned around to toss Lopmon away. At the same time both Peter's and Petra's Digivices started to glow. The lights moved to encompass the two Digimon.

The light covered Lopmon, "Lopmon Digivole to," Lopmon became taller as two bladed gauntlets with appeared on her now gloved hands as her brown fur lightened to a lavender color "Turuiemon!"

Terriermon Digivoled at the exact same time, he became taller and bulkier, "Terriermon Digivole to," The light started to die and, it looked like he had cannons as his arms, with 3 clawed metal hands in the middle, "Gargomon!"

Both Digimon now had pants but, Turuiemon looked like she was a melee ninja type while Gargomon was equipped for heavy artillery. Tyrannomon cut of his attack in surprise. Peter's grasp slipped due to his surprise. Golemon finally managed to toss Peter.

Turuiemon called out to Gargomon, "Switch with me brother!"

Gargomon turned his attention to Tyrannomon, "Sounds good to me sister." Gargomon took aim with his cannon, "Gargo Bullets!"

Turuiemon leapt into the air and, back down onto Golemon with her claws extended, "Ninja Claw!"

Tyrannomon didn't have a chance to react as the bullets made contact. The red Digimon was forced to retreat under the barrage. Golemon didn't have the option of retreat as Turuiemon's attack landed on his back and, pushed him into the ground. Turuiemon landed on the ground and, before Golemon had a chance to react performed a swift uppercut. Golemon was tossed in the air. When he landed he unleashed a roar of fury, same for Tyrannomon as they charged again.

Turuiemon scowled as the enemy charged again, "Don't they get it!"

Gargomon just smirk, "I love it when they do that. Gives me a chance to do this." He charged at Tyrannomon, "Bunny Pummel!" Tyrannomon was sent flying into Golemon as Gargomon shourted, "Let's end this sister!"

Turuiemon agreed, "Of course brother!" She raced forward with her left gauntlet extended, "Ninja Fist!"

Gargomon aimed his right cannon at where the enemy duo would be when his sister's attack made contact, "Gargo Laser!"

Turuiemon's attack caused Golemon into Tyrannomon and, due to the direction sent them up in the air. The energy blasts from the Gargo Laser sent them further into the air. Turuiemon leapt into the air to add just a bit of force to the enemies' flight. The Tyrannomon and Golemon were tossed towards the mountain and, crashed into the rock. Golemon did not remerge and when Tyrannomon did he scrambled away from the group. It was over.

Haru gaze kept moving from the retreating Tyrannomon to the fleeing Golemon. Steven's gaze was flitting from the two Digivoled Digimon. This was the first time they had been attacked by two Digimon. It was also the first time two Digimon Digivoled at the same time to protect them. Being Digidestined was hard work. Yuki moved to collect the computer from where it had fallen and, brushed of the snow. Peter and Petra had both run to their Digimon and, thrown their arms around them. Both of the Corvines were vastly relived that their closest friend was alright.

Haru let out a huff, "Let's find a place where we can sit down. Maybe Yuki can pull up a new map."

Steven scowled. "You are not in change!"

Petra didn't want this to be happening. Confrontation of anytime made her uneasy. Peter didn't like the alpha-male display. It drove home to him how much of a beta-male he really was. Yuki thought the whole thing was silly. The computer had given them roles and, Yuki thought that meant they were in change of different things. Haru hadn't realized he had been doing anything wrong. He was doing just what felt right to him. Steven just didn't people telling him what to do. He liked the thought of making his own fate.

Haru sighed as he looked at the apparently hostile Steven, "I'm honestly not trying to be in charge. I'm just trying to make suggestions. I'm sorry that my wording is a little funny."

Steven's face was an angry scowl, "Well yeah I get that but, just try a little better."

Peter snapped, "Enough! We can't keep doing this so I'm going to stop it before it gets any worse!"

Steven was confused, "I just let the issue drop. What's the big deal?"

Peter jabbed his hand at the ground, "This will happen again! Haru will inadvertently give an order and, then Steven will become upset. If we don't sort this mess out now it will only escalate until it get worse!"

Yuki was slightly confused, "Who are you talking to?"

Petra came over with the de-Digivoled Lopmon in her arms as she explained, "Peter does that. He doesn't like identifying people when he plays mediator because he doesn't like to imply that he is taking sides."

Yuki nodded, "Ah. Makes sense."

Patamon landed on Yuki's head as he asked Peter, "If you think it will get worse what do you think we should do?"

The de-Digivoled Terriermon came over to hold Peter's hand, "We need to decide once and for all who is in charge."

Agumon said, "There is only ten of us. Do we really need someone to be in charge?"

Wormmon pointed out, "It does make things easier if someone is in charge."

Yuki started, "General, Programmer."

Petra finished it, "Diplomat, Comforter, Judge."

Yuki tried to make her point, "I don't think this is an adventure or even a battle. I think it's a war and, in a war battles are not won by single men but, confusion is not something that can be risked. We all have our jobs to do."

Lopmon finished the thought when Yuki stopped due to reluctance, "I suggest we do them."

Patamon gave his wings a single flap, "As maturely as possible."

Steven scoffed, "So what? Haru is just in charge?"

Wormmon crawled up Steven to his shoulder, "Would that be such a bad thing?"

Steven tried to explain, "I just … don't like being out of control."

Petra was thinking, "I watch a lot of old sci-fi shows and, in them every captain has a loyal first officer that keeps them out of trouble."

Haru cut in rapidly, "Time out! I don't even want to be in charge! We're a team."

Agumon protested Haru's protest, "But you already ac like you are!"

Patamon asked, "What do you do in the Real World Haru?"

Haru thought this was a subject change but, allowed it, "I play college soccer."

Steven found himself asking, "Are you the captain?"

Haru nodded, "Yeah how did you know?"

Steven didn't answer as he told the group at large, "Fine! Haru can be in charge but, if he does anything I don't like you all will know."

Haru protested again, "It's not like I'm trying to be in charge! I just make suggestions."

Peter sighed as he massaged his temples, "I think this is turning into a bigger deal then I originally thought it would be?"

Petra wisely decided on a subject change before one of the boys could bring it up again, "Are we still looking for a place to sit down? Caused it looks like there is a place a little ways up the mountain."

The group looked at where she was pointing and, moved towards the area. It was a lot further than it originally looked and, Yuki was hating it. She was finally getting use to walking in heels but, hiking in heels was an entirely different thing. Petra wasn't doing so well either. Her toes were freezing and so were her shoulders. It was clear to everyone that whoever had changed their clothes had not been trying to be practical. Soon they got to the ledge that wasn't snow covered. Haru looked at the sun and, decided that they were done walking for the day. He started to collect wood for the fire as Steven made a fire ring as best as they both could. Yuki sat down and, opened the computer to try and figure out why Agumon and Wormmon couldn't Digivole. She was also looking for a map of the mountains.

Sometime after Agumon had started the fire Yuki let out a shout of triumph, "I figured it out!"

Haru turned to her, "Figured what out?"

Yuki looked up at the group, "Why Agumon and Wormmon couldn't just Digivole. According to the computer the first time happens because of a belief that the Digimon will be hurt protecting the human. Agumon was defending Haru but, Haru was moving to block the attack. Wormmon was about to fall to her death. Lopmon and Terriermon were in trouble but, Petra and Peter engaged the enemy themselves. However after that the Digidestined needs to call up the Digivolution program on their Digiwatch to activate it."

Steven was looking at his Digivice, "Digiwatch uh? Well it is fitting I suppose. I take it does more than just activate Digivoling?"

Yuki nodded as she returned to clicking on the keyboard, "Yeah. There is a whole list of programs that are on the Digiwatch. There's a clock, a pedometer, a compass. It looks like you can download maps to it as well."

Peter shrugged, "So basically apps?"

Yuki nodded, "I guess so."

Lopmon asked, "Did you find a new map of the mountains."

Yuki smiled, "Yes! I did! But not anything pass the mountains. Unfortunately the map has no scale so I can't tell how long it will take to cross them."

Terriermon snuggled up to a sitting Peter, "We can't wander around forever. The goal was to make it to the mountains. Well, what do we do now?"

Wormmon commented, "Well we know for sure that the people are Digidestined. Maybe we should look for someone who can tell us what the threat is."

Petra shrugged, "But where do we find someone like that?"

Steven tried logic, "Not every Digimon we meet is going to attack us. Maybe we can ask on of the non-attackers."

Agumon pointed out, "That makes sense in theory but, in reality we don't know where to find Digimon like that. We don't know where to find anyone or anything."

Patamon was worried, "Terriermon is right though. We can't wander forever. Getting to the mountains was a good goal. It kept us moving but, now we don't even have a new destination in mind or even on the map."

Yuki scowled darkly, "I have a goal in mind; better shoes." Everybody laughed at her and she scowled, "What? It's not funny! It's like an anime. I boys are dressed somewhat practically and the girls are dressed sexily."

Steven huffed, "She has a point. But we are back where we were before. We don't know where to go."

Haru cut in, "Enough! We aren't going to worry about that tonight. Tonight we are going to celebrate making it to the mountains. Then we are going to sleep until we wake up naturally. Then we will worry about the next step."

Peter was aghast, "We're celebrating? Why? What's the point?"

Surprisingly Steven agreed with Haru, "Every goal should be celebrated when accomplished. It doesn't have to be a big celebration but, knowing there will be a reward makes striving to reach your goals just a little bit easier."

So that's what the group did. Every person, both human and Digimon, got their own package of instant oatmeal even though that meant there were only five granola bars left. There was enough snow so when it was melted and heated everyone got wash their faces, arms and teeth properly. They sat around the fire telling ghost stories. Petra flited with Haru but, her couldn't tell that was what was happening. Yuki pulled up the instruction guide for the Digiwatchs so that way they could learn how to use them. She also pulled off her shoes. Petra pulled hers off as well to try Yuki's on but, it turned out Yuki had smaller feet. They discussed their favorite foods. Haru and Agumon both like tempura. Steven liked steak and potatoes while Wormmon liked lettuce. Petra claimed to like anything sweet and chocolate. Terriermon admitted to liking ground beef best and, Lopmon was craving strawberry ice cream. Peter just wanted a real ham sandwich. Yuki claimed not to have a favorite as did Patamon. However the group's funny looks have them quickly amending their choice to ramen. It wasn't long before they wound up sprawled around the fire and drifting off. They were all just a little bit close to the fire but, no one cared.

Just before Haru fell asleep he called out, "Good night everybody."

Steven was the only one even remotely still awake, "Good night … General."

_Author's note: LadyAnnaLee here! I'm sorry this on is so short but, It seemed like a good place to stop this chapter. As always enarmonios reviewed. Jou was 12 but, Peter didn't remember that at the moment. When he does he'll hate himself for forgetting. Rereading that chapter I can see why you felt Wormmon Digivoultion was rushed. I was aiming for more desperate. Also their Mega forms won't be appearing. The new forms aren't canon but, I will do my best to do really good descriptions. Thank you so much for reviewing! Best OC Maker reviewed as well. I have to thank them for that as well as helping sort out this battle scene I really appreciate it. I think that's everything for now. Please remember to review. Love LadyAnnaLee!_

_PS. I do not own Digimon. Anything you recognize is not mine._


	7. 07 Five Questions

Unfortunately the group was unable to sleep for as long as they liked. About three hours after the sun came up Haru's Digiwatch started to make a beeping noise. Haru woke up at stared at it. He couldn't remember setting an alarm. In fact it didn't look like it was an alarm. There was a picture of an envelope on the screen.

Peter scowled was he squeezed his eyes tight, "Why the hell did you set an alarm Haru?"

Haru hissed, "It's not an alarm. I think I got a message but, I can't call it up."

Steven was up as soon as he heard the word message, "What's it say?"

Haru was put out, "I can't call it up!"

Steven moved to shove the outstretched Yuki awake, "Yuki! We need you to call up this message."

Yuki slowly sat up as she rubbed at her eyes, "Why is it always me?"

Peter slowly pushed himself up only to fall back down, "You are the smartest one here."

Yuki scoffed at that, "Yeah right." Yuki gestured Haru over, "Bring it here. I'm not moving."

Haru stood and, moved the two feet needed to sit down next to Yuki. He then extended his wrist so that way Yuki could look at the Digiwatch. She tap the screen a few times before pulling over her computer bag. She pulled out the computer bag and, the Digiwatch adapter cord. Yuki plug the USB side in first before plugging in Haru's Digiwatch.

A message appeared on the Digiwatch, "Greetings Haru Hayashi. Retrieve Message(s)?"

Yuki moved the cursor to select the yes option but, Haru stopped her, "Wait!" He then told the group, "Get over here!"

Soon the group was crowded behind Yuki and Haru. Petra was kneeling between them. Patamon was perched on Yuki's head and, Lopmon was in her human's arms. Terriermon was hanging off of Yuki's outside shoulder. Agumon was watching over Haru's outside shoulder. Steven and Peter were crouched behind the group and, Wormmon was on Haru's head. Haru nodded at Yuki and she clicked yes.

Then a woman appeared in a video screen. She was wearing a tan coat over a pair of tan pants and a black shirt. The coat had dark brown lines and, it was cinched closed via a black belt with a silver buckle. She had light brown hair that reached her mid back and was as straight as a sheet. Her eyes were a determined shade of blue. There was a play symbol over the screen.

Peter said, "She must be one of the Powers that Be, like Gennai. She looks exactly like a female version of Gennai."

Steven considered that, "I remember that, from my Digital History class. A whole bunch of lookalikes appeared in the Real Word the help with the Control Spire Incident. But they were all male."

Petra, "Do you think it means anything that she is female and not a male?"

Peter shrugged, "I don't know."

Haru told Yuki, "Press play."

Yuki did so and the woman started to speak, "Greetings General Hayashi. It is my hope that all of you will watch this at some point so greetings Digidestined of the Question. Please note that this will be our only communication. Rest assured you will be able to watch this message times as you feel are necessary. My name is Elsie.

"The Digital World is under attack by a Digimon named Tempusmon. While there is an element of physical attacks Tempusmon has instead decided his best course of action would be to win the Digimon of the Digital World over with pretty words and vain promises. He is recruiting as many Digimon that will listen and, destroying those who will not. As his arguments are both well worded and apparently valid we are not asking you to believe us over him.

"Instead we are asking you to question. The line between good and evil is becoming blurred and, each of you have already found yourself questioning what is wrong and what is right. So yes we are asking you to pick a side. Just do not be afraid to pick the side that you feel is best. You hold the fate of the Digital World in your hands. Pick carefully.

"To aid you as best we can we have carefully selected five questions to help you decipher the difference between good and evil. One: Can mercy ever truly be fair? Two: can justice be met while remaining kind? Three: how safe is trusting someone? Four: when does ambition become dangerous? Five: what is the best definition for victory?

"Once again we are leaving this to the five of you. We will not be contacting you again not because we do not care but, because we have no desire to influence you unduly. As such the maps will now have small blue circles that indicating resupply stations. We sincerely hope that this group of friends will have the courage to prove reliable enough to consider all the knowledge available to them and in the end to pick the side of love, kindness and light. Good luck."

With that the message was over and, the screen regained the play symbol. For a moment all ten of them just stared at the screen. Steven almost wanted to ask Yuki to play it again but, couldn't find the necessary words. Petra gaping at the screen. Peter was focusing on the easy thing for him to focus on. That just happened to be the fact that he was impressed that all nine Crests had been used in a single damn sentence. Yuki's shoulders were hunched and, it was clear that she was trying to make herself as small as possible. Agumon was smiling; he was sure they could do it. Patamon was worried about how this information was effecting his favorite human being. Lopmon was trying not to burst out into hysterical laughter. They really were doomed. Terriermon didn't know if he wanted to laugh in joy or cry in despair. Wormmon wasn't sure she knew what was going on.

Finally Haru asked, "I don't know about anyone else but, I suddenly feel vastly underqualified and, horribly overwhelmed. Anybody else?"

Petra's hand shot straight up like a bookworm that knew the answer and, liked giving the answer not to show off but, to prove to themselves that they got it right. Peter's hand was only a second behind hers like a nerd that wanted to compete with the bookworm. Steven rose his hand like he wanted to ask a non-interesting question in class. Yuki's hand came up slowly to hover by her face like she knew the answer but, was desperately hoping she didn't get called on.

Haru nodded, "That's what I thought."

**Scene Change**

Pacing must have been Steven's way of releasing stress or thinking because that was what he was doing again. Once again Wormmon was following after him. Steven was muttering under his breath. He didn't like this at all. What the hell did the phrase "Digidestined of the Question: even mean. He did not sign up for this and, there had to be people who were better qualified for this job. Steven was a 21 year old law student who knew that the world was a nasty place. Digidestined were supposed to believe that the world was essentially good. Suddenly Steven stopped. Maybe that was the point. That woman, Elsie, seemed to think it was. Steven started to pace again. If Elsie had contacted them maybe this Tempusmon would contact them as well. The only thing Steven could say for sure was that both sides probably wanted the Digidestined on their side.

Steven stopped again and told the group, "The Powers that Be took a risk. For some odd reason they picked us to be Digidestined. However if we do decided to side with Tempusmon we can us what they given us against them."

Haru asked, "Why would they do that?"

There was no answer and Haru turned back to watching the clouds that were going overhead. He didn't think that he was the right person for this job. He tended to avoid conflict off of the soccer field. He didn't think there was much point to it. There had been wars since the world began and, nothing he could do would end it. People lived and people died. The only chance he had was to make the lives of all the people he came in contact with better. So despite the fact that he thought others would do a better job at this he would do his best to make the right choice. He was just worried he would never be sure if he got the answers right. That would be a problem. Haru had a feeling that decisiveness would be an important part of this war. Then again maybe he was overthinking this. It was entirely possible that Tempusmon wouldn't try to make friends with them. If that was the case they were enemies by default.

Petra sitting in such a manner that emphasized her long legs and chest by default. She wasn't really paying attention to her flirting with Haru. She was surprisingly relieved that she was Digidestined Not that she wanted to be DIgidestined, because she didn't but, if things were as bad as Elsie said Petra was glad that it was her rather than Ann or Annie like she had originally thought. She didn't like the thought of the two of them being involved in a mess that seemed to be bigger than any mess previously face than any the Digital World had faced before. Maybe that was why the Powers that Be choose people their age rather than children. Maybe it was too dangerous to risk introducing a child's naivety. Petra thought Steven had been right. The Powers that Be had taken a risk. They might not of had a choice. Still was taking this big a risk really a big idea? And just how convincing could this Tempusmon be? He had to be pretty damn convincing if the Powers the Be were worried that he could convince them. Petra started to bite her lips. This wasn't looking good.

Yuki was tapping away on the computer. She wasn't really doing anything real. After the group had moved apart to think the first thing she had done was plot a route to the closest supply station so that way when Haru asked it would already be done. Right now she was messing with the maps she had found. She was pasting them into a single picture as best she could to try get a complete picture of the Digital World. This self-assigned task was made difficult due to the fact that none of these maps had labels of any sort. That meant there was a lot of guessing. Yuki was okay with that. She liked guessing. It fact a lot of programing was just guessing. If you got it right the program would work. If you got it wrong the program failed. It was almost like what she was facing now. She had to guess the difference between right and wrong. Somehow she didn't think it would be the same as a program. If she got this wrong the entire world, every dimension, would be in serious peril. Yuki forced herself not to panic. This was just like any other problem. She would take the time to consider all the options and, decide which option was the best for her and Patamon. If pressed she would probably admit that in the end she would go based on a gut feeling. Morals rarely counted on logic as much as some people wished they did. It the end faith was required. Faith was most certainly a gut instinct.

Peter was wringing his hands. It was clear that he needed something to do with them. He was about to reorganize his bag for the fourth time. He didn't like having nothing for his hands to do. He wondered if he was the only one who noticed that the Powers that be didn't even try to argue their case. He wished he understood why they would do that. If they wanted them to make a decision shouldn't they be trying to argue their side? Maybe they had already given up hope. Maybe Elsie's words were insincere platitudes. Of course the reverse could also be true. They could be so confident that the group would make the correct decision that they didn't see the point in stating their argument. It wasn't fair that they expecting them to save the world without telling them anything. Peter favorite phrase was, "It's not fair," even though he rarely said it out loud. The world was unfair. That was why he liked video games. Video games were fair. The good guys always won. Peter was already despair. In real life the good guys rarely won. He wanted to go back to his video games.

Finally mental contemplation was cut off by Haru pushing to a sitting position and saying, "Yuki, where's the nearest supply station."

Yuki pulled up the relevant map, "I have already found it and plotted a course. Would you like to see?"

Haru stood up and came over to look at the map over Yuki's shoulder, "Okay. New plan. We are going to the supply station and, we are staying near it for at least a night. Maybe two. No more than a week but, I do think we need a real solid break. Maybe we shouldn't take it and, maybe we don't deserve it but, we are taking one, Afterwards we'll see if we can find out more about this Tempusmon." Haru looked right at Steven, "Any objections?"

Steven shook his head and, grabbed his bag. Petra and Peter moved to grab their bags as well. Agumon and Patamon put the fire out as Wormmon crawled up Steven's arm to rest in his arms. Yuki took her time packing the computer before holding out her hand to Haru. The soccer star helped the programmer up and, soon the group was ready to go. Agumon bought Haru his bag. Patamon landed on Yuki's head. Lopmon took Petra's hand while Terriermon took Peter's hand. Haru called out for them to leave and, soon he was leading the way further into the mountains.

**Scene Change**

The walk, or rather hike, had not been easy for anyone. At one point Yuki had just taken of her shoes and, started carrying them. No one was sure they blamed her. Petra kept stubbing her toes due to the fact that she was only wearing leather sandals. In her case taking off her shoes wouldn't help. All three of the boys wisely keep their mouths shut. They didn't need to make it worse.

Peter was the one who spotted the supply station first, "There it is." He pointed at what looked to be a mountain cabin, "It looks like a cabin."

Steven questioned, "Are we sure that's it? What if that's something else. I really don't want to walk into a trap."

Agumon agreed with Steven, "I agree. I like having all four limbs."

Haru ordered, "Pull up the map."

Yuki pulled out the computer and, placed it on the temporary table Peter created with his arms. It desperately needed a charge so she hoped this supply station have a working power outlet. She quickly had the map up and, Haru looked at it to confirm their location.

Haru told the group, "This is the place but, still be careful."

Yuki packed the computer back up and, soon the group entered the cabin even if they walked slowly. There was a light switch by the door that Steven flicked a few times. Nothing happened so the oldest member of the group scowled at the poor lit room. What was the point of the light switch that didn't work? The group spilt and, moved to explore. Petra found herself in the dining room. On the table was a white box. From this white box crawled five cords. She recognized the ends of the cords as the adapters for the Digiwatches.

She called out, "Hey guys! I think I found something."

Steven came in, looked at the table and, said, "Well that just makes perfect sense."

Terriermon came in with Peter and asked, "What makes sense?"

Steven placed a sleeping Wormmon on the table before carefully selecting a cord, "The Powers that be don't want anyone but us using this place."

Yuki had appeared and, agreed, "I agree but, I don't like it. This means that I can't use the computer while we're here."

Haru arrived and told Yuki, "We'll make it work. For now turn this place on."

Yuki scowled as she slipped her Digiwatch off of her wrist and, plug it in. The others quickly followed. As soon as Peter finished with his a hum could be heard like a generator coming to life.

A voice filled the Cabin, "Welcome Digidestined of the Question. Please enjoy your stay."

Steven moved to flick on the lights in the dining room and, this time they came on. What that reveal was a small but comfortable cabin. Once again the group split to explore. Petra was the one who found the bathroom with a huge bathtub. She let out a shout of pure joy. She desperately wanted to be clean again. However she would hold off until the entire cabin had been explored. Peter found what had to be a bedroom for the girls if the clothes in the closet was any indication. Yuki would not be happy when she discovered that while there were extra shoes they were exactly the same as her heels. Petra would not be happy with the rack of lavender tunics. Steven found the boys' room. It was slightly bigger than the girls but that made sense since there were three boys. Haru found the kitchen. There was fresh fruit and, even fresh vegetables. There was also things like spaghetti and, even spaghetti sauce. This would make a nice change from granola bars and beef jerky. Yuki had found a power outlet. Just because she couldn't use the computer didn't mean she couldn't charge it. She plug it in with a faint hope that it would turn on. It didn't work but, she refused to let herself pout. The group reassembled in the dining room.

Steven told them, "I found a bedroom for the boys. With real beds and, a change of clothes for each of us."

Terriermon reported for his human, "I found the girls' bedroom. The clothes in there are exactly the same as what they have on now."

Petra pouted about that fact before joyfully reporting her findings, "I found a bathtub!"

Yuki was ecstatic, "You mean we can get clean?"

Petra nodded, "Yep!"

Haru smiled, "Well then let's do that. We'll each take turns taking baths. Don't take too long. Then we'll do spaghetti for dinner. Does that sound like a plan?"

There were sounds of agreement form everybody and, no one contested as Petra declared that she and Lopmon were going first. Yuki was pushed into to cleaning up second by the boys. Patamon went with her and, they managed to take less time than Petra and Lopmon. Steven went after Yuki and Wormmon woke up for that. Peter and Terriermon were next and Haru and Agumon was last. Miracle of miracles the hot water did not run out. As soon as Haru went in Steven started boiling the water for the spaghetti. So as soon as the General was done dinner was served. All ten of them sat at the table and, for a moments the only sound was them enjoying real food. No one seemed to care that they were all dressed in terrycloth bathrobes in their colors.

Then Haru said something and the mood instantly shifted to serious, "If we are going to do this we need to work together. If we are going to work together we need to know about each other. I'm not saying you have to share but, I am.

"I am the middle of three sons. From an early age we all knew that we were going to be doctors. That was what he wanted us to be. However when I went to college on a soccer scholarship for sports journalism my father was livid. He told me to fix it or he was cutting me off. I didn't fix it. My older brother talks to me sometimes and, my younger brother isn't allowed to. I thought I wouldn't regret studying what I wanted to study but, I do regret losing my family. I want to be a soccer star because I really do like soccer best. Still it would be nice to be able to show my father I could follow my dreams."

After Haru finished there was a moment of silence before Petra's world filled the silence, "Mom and our father were never married. In fact we never knew the man. She did get married when we were three but, that only lasted four years. It wasn't long until she was married again to a man with a son older than us. At fourteen Mom was divorced again. Ann and Annie are our little sisters, twins, by her second husband. She hasn't gotten remarried yet but, it's only a matter of time."

Petra lapsed into silence so Peter continued, "Petra is the nicest girl at school and the prettiest. However the people that either don't know her or don't like her call her vain and shallow because she knows how to work what she has. I'm not the smartest kid and, I only really like to play my video games. Mom hasn't rally paid much attention to any of her kids. I have no idea what I'm doing with my life and, Petra wants to either design clothes or model."

Steven was put out by all the sharing but, he shared as well, "I don't know my dad either. Mom is a drug addict so I doubt she knows either. I have an older half-sister who is following Mom's path and, two younger siblings. My sister is in the childcare system and. I try to see her as often as possible. I do have custody of my little brother but, I don't do a very good job since I'm going to law school as well. I want to make the world better by become either a pro bono lawyer or a politician for the people. I'm doing this for my family. Or at least that's what I tell myself."

Yuki didn't even skip a beat but, she didn't waste words either, "Mom died when I was six. Dad adored him so life with him was intense when he wasn't drunk and quiet when he was. I left as soon as I graduated high school and, work to pay my bills by coding people's websites. I really want to design a fantasy video game so that's what I do in my spare time."

The five humans had to process what the others had said. When that was done they all came to the same conclusion. This group of Digidestined was composed of people with various types of brokenness. They could hardly fix themselves, weren't sure if they could help the Digital Word and, really just wanted to get their own lives together first. Although they didn't know it all five humans were thinking the same thing as they picked at their spaghetti. Just how desperate were the Powers that Be if they had selected them as their champions. Just what was Tempusmon if they were the best bet? How much trouble could the Digital World be in if they were its salvation?

_Author's note: LadyAnnaLee here! There's no battling in this one but, I figured that it was time for some story and character development. Here's a note. In Chapter 1 I referred to Tempusmon as Chronomon. Tempusmon is the correct form. Sorry about that one. I got a review form enarmonios. Yes that's right. So the human slides though on their Digiwatch to find the right app for Digivolution and, then selects it. As for personalities they all have distinct one and, as the writer I can see it but, it's not perfect. I hope this chapter helps give you more of an idea. Anyways that's all for now. Please remember to review. Love LadyAnnaLee!_

_PS. I do not own Digimon. Anything you recognize is not mine._


	8. 08: Dinner with Tempusmon

Haru had honestly not meant for them to stay here this long. However time had passed faster than he thought possible. It had been four days since they had gotten to the cabin. After the first night they had all crawled into bed. Haru wasn't sure about the others but, he knew that he had spent a long time just thinking about the way things were. He wasn't couldn't remember falling asleep but, not one of them woke up until midday the next day. They had eaten again and, Petra had taken a bath just to take a bath. Then somehow they had already fallen asleep in the main room of the cabin. Yuki had woken up first that next day. By the time Steven had woken up three hours later Yuki had somehow figured out how to get both the cabin and the computer working. She was tapping away on the computer but, Steven wasn't sure what she was doing. She was scowling so Steven stayed clear. That second full day was spent lazing about. No one really care but, Haru did do his daily exercises. That night Yuki found herself kicked out of the girls' room by Petra so Peter could have her bed. Yuki did not protest even though Steven and Haru did. By the time they had decided they would sleep in the living room and let Yuki have the room she was asleep on the couch. Patamon glared at them before they backed off slowly. That was the night before. Now it was morning of the fourth day and, Haru was sprawled out on the couch. He considered the others in the cabin.

Yuki had been awake when Haru had come in to the dining room. As what was becoming commonplace she was typing. He left her alone as he passed through to the kitchen. Haru snagged a couple of oranges and, went back to the living room. As he passed through the dining room he rolled one across the table to Yuki. Her hand trapped it but, other than that she didn't acknowledge the so called leader. He headed back to the living room to sprawl across the couch and think.

Peter came in a little bit latte but, headed into the dining room. He must have been headed towards the kitchen because moments later he passed Haru again as he headed towards the bedrooms with what looked to be a full armful of fruit. Haru assumed that he was taking it to Petra and their Digimon. Haru hadn't seen any of them since. He assumed they were processing what was going on. Maybe they were just sleeping some more. Haru thought about doing the same.

Steven had come in not long after Peter had retreated to the girls' room. He yawned and wished Haru a good morning before moving towards the kitchen. He hadn't come back yet. Haru assumed he was either eating in the kitchen or keeping Yuki company in the dining room. He couldn't hear anything but, it wasn't like Haru was trying to eavesdrop.

Unknown to Haru everyone in the cabin were thinking similar thoughts and, had been thinking the same thing since the night they shared. None of the stories were pretty. Peter and Petra had been ignored by their mother in favor of her love life and, they had never really know any type of father figure. Haru's father had certain expectations and his so-called love was attached to whether or not those expectations were met. His mother didn't like to upset the balance so she didn't question. Steven had never known a parent's love and was trying to replicate what he had never experienced in an attempt to make his siblings' lives better. Yuki hadn't said it outright but, she hadn't left room to question. Her single father had abused her. Not one of them had really known love.

Steven finally came back into the living room and, sat down in the empty seat at Haru's feet, "Why the hell did they pick us? Even if they needed people who question there had to be better people."

Unfortunately there was no time for Haru to answer before a shout was heard from outside the cabin, "Greetings Digidestined. I bring a message from my general, Tempusmon."

Yuki was out in the living room before Steven and Haru had time to process, "I need to change." She was on her way to the bedrooms before the boys could blink, "Peter get out."

Haru looked down at himself. Yuki had a point. The five humans had been wearing their bathrobes around the house as they lounged about. Haru made eye contact with Steven and, both boys got up and, rushed after Yuki to get dress. They had been waiting for a message from Tempusmon and, now here it was. They needed to make a good impression. Thankfully it didn't take long before all ten residents of the cabin were crowding around the window in the living room. Peter was the one to peek out from behind the curtain.

Peter came back and reported, "It's Demidveimon, the Rookie form of Devimon. Be careful; he can make any lie believable with his Evil Whispers."

Petra was confused and, whispered her question, "Tempusmon wants us to side with him and he sends a Digimon with an attack called Evil Whispers. Why?"

Haru shrugged as Demidevimon called out, "No I know what you all are thinking; why should we trust anything he says? Now I'll tell you. I just want to deliver an invitation. Okay? You can come out to me and then scurry right on back to your cabin. No tricks; I promise."

Haru considered that for a moment before stating, "Steven, you go."

Steven looked at Haru in disbelieving shock, "Why do I have to do it?"

Haru explained, "You're the Diplomat."

Steven scowled, "Fair enough. I'm going."

Steven pulled away from the window and, grabbed Wormmon. If things went south he wanted to have someone to have his back. Wormmon curled up in her human's arms in an attempt to look as small as possible. They didn't want to cause problems unless Demidevimon was looking to start something. Yuki trailed after Steven like some type of duckling. Once they got to the front door Yuki raced forward to grab the door handle. Steven took a deep breath before nodding to Yuki. She opened the door wide so Steven could exit. He walked slowly and with dignity. Yuki shut the door as soon as he was out and, then watched via the peephole.

Steven stopped short so there was about 25 feet betwixt him and Demidevimon,"That invitation?"

Demidevimon held out a black SD card, "Tempusmon would like to invite you to dinner tomorrow night at 5. Directions to his location are on this."

Steven tapped Wormmon and, the Digimon called out, "Sticky Thread."

Demidevimon did not betray any emotions as Wormmon's thread grabbed the SD card and, brought it back to Steven. Steven took the card, "We will consider it."

That was when Demidevimon protested, "I was ordered to wait for an answer."

Steven remained calm, "Then you may wait there."

With that Steven turned and, headed back to the cabin. Wormmon watched Demidevimon over her human's shoulder. As soon as Steven reached the proch Yuki opened the door. He didn't have to slow down as he entered the cabin. The door was shut as soon as Steven and Wormmon were safe. Yuki held out her hand and, Steven passed her the invitation. Together they headed back to the others who had moved to the couch.

Haru got right to it, "Yuki, I want you to examine that invite. Be careful. I don't want the computer to become infected."

Terriermon scoffed at that, "Like Yuki would allow that."

Yuki seemed ill at ease at the half compliment but, she did tell Haru, "I've already programed an anti-virus program. Things should be fine but, I'll double check."

Haru reached out to ruffle her hair and, then stopped when she flinched, "I know you will."

Yuki then moved to the dining room. Patamon flew through the air to land on her head. She kept looking at the SD card. There wasn't any point but, she felt better about it.

Petra called out with concern in her voice, "Don't forget to eat!"

Yuki didn't appear to hear or process that so Petra bit her lip nervously as Haru said, "Lunch actually sounds like a good idea."

Peter told the room, "I'll cook. Does chicken soup work for everybody?"

Everyone agreed so Peter and Terriermon moved to the kitchen to get started. There was no refrigerator so the type of foods they had to eat were limited by shelf stable foods. Petra really wanted scrambled eggs and a tall glass of milk. Steven found himself missing breakfast cereal. If Peter and Yuki were missing something they didn't say. Haru wanted fried chicken in a sweet and sour sauce. There was no denying it; they all liked modern conveniences.

Not more than five minutes Yuki let out a shout, "It's virus free. It's another video message."

Haru didn't need to give out orders at that. The group all moved to the dining room. Petra move a chair over to sit down and watch over Yuki's shoulder. Peter did the same on the other side. Terriermon was on Peter's inside shoulder and, Lopmon was on Petra's inside shoulder. Steven stood over Yuki with Worrmon in his arms. Haru stood next to Steven as Agumon carefully perched on Yuki's back to watch over her shoulder. Patamon was still on her head.

On the screen there was a humanoid figure. He was wearing a cape with a hood that was pulled over his head and, fell behind his back and, ended at his ankles. He had long white hair that was straight and, hung over his shoulders and, ended at his collarbones. His shirt reminded the twins of their mother's romance novels. It was cream colored with puffy long sleeves and laced up the front. The lacing was loose was it showed off his toned chest. His skin was almost ashy. His pants were dark brown. Only Petra knew they were called breeches. They were tucked into a pair of knee high black riding boots. In his hand was what looked to be a simple wooden staff in a light colored wood. On the top of staff was a sphere with what looked to be an hourglass suspended in it. The hood hid his face so Steven couldn't form an opinion about his character.

Yuki clicked play when Haru tapped her shoulder. The first thing Tempusmon was to push back the hood. His left eye was pitch black while his right eye was bright white. He had high cheekbones and, a pointed chin. He was all sharp angles and, harsh lines. Steven wasn't sure if he liked him but, there was something about his eyes that dragged him into something.

Tempusmon spoke clearly with a voice that just made a person want to listen to him, "Greetings Digidestined! My name is Tempusmon. I am sure that by now the Powers that Be have told you all about me and, how I need to be destroyed. However I have to wonder why. You don't me and, I certainly don't know you. Why should we be enemies just because someone has told us to be? So I would like to invite you, and your Digimon partners to dinner with me tomorrow at 5 PM. I assure you that this is no trick and, am willing to do anything in my power to ensure that you feel both comfortable and safe during your visit. So write up a list and, have Demidevimon deliver it to me. I just want to have a mature discussion about the events currently taking place in the Digital World. I hope you can understand that and, I look forward to your company."

The video stopped and, a map popped up on the screen. Yuki pointed at the blue dot that had to be the cabin. With her other hand she pointed at the green dot that had to be Tempusmon's location.

Peter found himself asking, "Can we make it?"

Haru nodded, "I think so. If we decide we are going will have to leave first thing tomorrow morning."

Petra asked, "Are we going?"

Steven shrugged, "I don't see why not. As long as we agree not to promise him anything beyond, 'We'll think about it" we should be good."

Yuki's whisper could barely be heard, "He sounds like Dad."

Lopmon just about freaked out, "What? No! We aren't going!"

Agumon was in complete agreement, "I agree. We aren't putting Yuki though that."

Patamon surprised everyone by being the one to contest, "Don't be silly. Elise asked us to consider all of the facts. If we don't go we won't be asking the right questions."

Yuki was nodding so Haru decided to change the subject, "Why does Tempusmon think that the Powers that Be asked him to destroy him?"

Steven shook his head, "He doesn't. He's assuming because the other Digidestined just came in and picked a side without questioning."

Agumon requested clarification, "So he knows we were pick but, doesn't know why."

Steven nodded before saying, "If we do go I don't think it would be wise to correct his assumptions."

Terriermon and Lopmon both said, "We aren't going!"

Yuki scoffed, "That's just plain silly. We have to go!'

Haru asked, "Is there paper and pen in this house."

Patamon said, "Sure, I'll go get it!" before flying off to find it.

Wormmon asked, "Are we going?"

Haru nodded, "Yes but, we are going to take full advantage of being allowed conditions."

Petra pouted, "I have nothing to wear to a dinner party."

**Scene Change**

Petra was walking next to Haru as they approached the location to Tempusmon's dinner party. She kept trying to get Haru to noticed her hotter than hotter body but, it wasn't working. Petra liked Haru. He was kind and smart and talented. Of course he was a boy and, like most boys was oblivious. She looked back to see Peter not paying attention to where he was going. Lopmon and Terriermon were both working to keep him on the path. Patamon was scouting ahead Agumon was inbetweent he group so that way Haru could see him. He was keeping an eye on Patamon. Yuki was riding Steven piggyback style. He kept pointing out interesting things for her to look at. Wormmon was on top of Yuki's messy hair. Somehow Petra didn't think that they were falling for each other. There was too much of something between them for that to happen. Still Petra was glad that Yuki didn't flinch when Steven came near.

Patamon came flying back with a report, "I can see it. He's set up some type of picnic."

That had been one of the conditions. They would not eat with Tempusmon inside a building. They had also said that he was only allowed to bring five other Digimon at the Champion level or lower. Yuki was going to be allowed to record the whole thing on the computer and, they were keeping the invitation. Finally they would be leaving with enough time to get to the nearby cabin before dark.

Steven called up, "Did he follow our conditions?"

Peter looked at his Digiwatch, "It's not five yet. If he has more than five Digimon helping set up he still has time to get rid of them."

Haru asked something different, "How far away is it?"

Patamon answered, "Yuki could walk it in five minutes. And I only saw four other Digimon besides Tempusmon; Demidevimon, Floramon, and two Pawnchessmon."

Peter pointed out, "Those are all Rookie level Digimon."

Yuki asked, "Do you suppose it means anything that he didn't go all out?"

Steven scowled, "Oh hells yes. He wants us to trust him."

Yuki asked what she knew was a dumb question but, asked it anyways, "Do we trust him?"

Steven's face softened at that, "Well I don't. I don't trust Elise either."

Yuki was taken aback, "Really?"

Steven nodded, "Yep. I don't really trust anyone."

Now Yuki was slightly hurt, "Not even me?"

Steven thought he needed to learn to speak first, "Well, I trust a few people I don't see as, um, um, um, dangerous."

Yuki had a clever retort already but, Haru spoke up first, "We are all most there. I want to make a good impression. Steven that means you get to do all of the talking. Are you okay with that?"

It was Steven's turn to be taken aback, "You trust me with that? After all that I just said? After the way that I treated you?"

Haru missed the subtext, "Yeah, why wouldn't I? You handled Demidevimon awesomely yesterday."

Steven shrugged, "Alright." He told Yuki, "You need to get down. The rest of you don't speak unless spoken to and, try to keep your answers as short as possible. We need to look like we are in control."

Patamon flew to land on Yuki's shoulder as Steven took Wormmon. Terriermon took Peter's hand as Lopmon took Petra's hand. Haru and Agumon took up a stance in the middle of the group and, Steven took up a postion on his left. Yuki quickly took the spot on the other side of Steven. Petra tried standing next to Haru but, Peter inserted himself between the two. Then as one they crested the ridge separating them from Tempusmon.

Tempusmon heard them and, looked over at them with a smile on his face, "Greetings Digidestined. I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

Steven's face only bore signs to disinterest as he quickly glanced at his Digiwatch, "Funny I thought we were early." Steven held out his hand to shake, "I'm Steven Thomasson."

Tempusmon took Steven's hand, "Oh I know." He let go of Steven's hand and then moved to shake Haru's hand, "Haru Hayashi, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Haru took the offered hand, "Hello."

Tempusmon waited for a moment but, when it became clear that Haru wasn't saying anything else he moved on to Peter, "Peter Corvine, how are you?"

Peter shook Tempusmon's hand, "Fine."

Petra was next on Tempusmon's list but, he bowed over her hand instead of shaking it, "Such a beauty Petra Corvine. I'm sure you are the one keeping the peace."

Petra was sure how to respond to either Tempusmon's actions or words so she temporized, "Thank you for dinner."

Tempusmon was still smiling as he turned to Yuki. Once again he bowed over her hand, "Yuki Tachibana. Your eyes are fantastic."

Tempusmon had kissed Petra's hand as she spoke and, was about to do the same to Yuki's. However she yanked her hand away so fast it wasn't funny. Petra's face betrayed her worry as she carefully reached out to place her hand on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki allowed this touch as she stared at Tempusmon with wide eyes.

Steven cut in, "Forgive Yuki. She can be a little odd."

Tempusmon laughed once, "Ah, yes. I understand. Forgive me Ms. Tachibana, for taking a liberty I was not allowed."

Yuki glaced at Steven from the corner of her eyes. At his nod Yuki turned back to look at Tempusmon, "Alright."

Tempusmon clapped his hands together as he exclaimed brightly, "Now! Shall we eat?"

The Digimon host moved to sit on the blanket. Steven jerked his head while making eye contact with Haru. Haru received the message as he sat down. Agumon sat down next to him and, Steven sat down cross legged with Wormmon in his lap. Yuki sat down next to Steven while Patamon remained on her shoulder. Peter sat down on Haru's other side was Terriermon used a small bounce to land on his head. Petra and Lopmon took up a postions similar to Steven's and Wormmon's next to their twins. Haru insisted that they eat a decent lunch so that way they weren't starving at dinnertime.

Tempusmon laughed again, "Relax! I promise that I don't bite." He turned to look at one of the Pawnchessmons,"Pawnchessmon White, why don't you get drinks for our guests?" He turned back to the humans, "What would you like? I'm sure you are tired of water."

Steven answered for them all, "Lemonad is fine."

Tempusmon's gaze passed over the rest of them, "And the rest of you?" None of them answered so he paused for a moment before continuing, "Ah, I see." His gaze flicked back to Steven, "Are you in charge then Mr. Thomasson?"

Steven didn't miss a beat, "Yes."

Peter was about to protest but, was cut off when Haru jabbed his elbow into the so-called Judge's side. Peter let out a sound that sounded like "Ow" but, didn't say anything else. Tempusmon's eyes grew bright as he watched the exchange. Steven wanted to scowl. He was working with amateurs.

Tempusmon asked the group at large, "Can you not think for yourselves? Why would you be satisfied with one person making the decisions for you?"

Haru's gaze was level and his voice was perfectly level as he answered, "Maybe because we trust him."

Tempusmon didn't flinch as he meet Haru's eyes, "Is it safe to trust anyone?"

Haru didn't flinch either, "I don't have an answer to that. When I do I will let you know."

Tempusmon abruptly switched the subject as his gaze flashed to Yuki, "What are you doing Ms. Tachibana?"

Yuki had been in the process of hiding an apple in her bag. At Tempusmon's question she flinched and dropped the apple, "Nothing." She looked like she had been caught in the headlights, "I wasn't doing anything."

Tempusmon smirked as he grabbed the apple and pressed it in to Yuki's hands, "You're acting like your friends don't feed you enough."

Yuki just gaped at Tempusmon so Steven cut in, "If that is the case Yuki you need to let us know so we can fix."

Patamon was the first of the Digimon Partners to speak up, "It's just habit Steven."

Steven looked Yuki right in the eyes, "I understand."

Haru did not understand but, assumed that it had something to do with the way Yuki's father had treated her. As such he decided that it wasn't his place to berate Yuki for trying to sneak food into her bag. Petra wanted to leap up and hug Yuki. She didn't like to see anyone suffering. However she figured that would only freak Yuki out. Peter wanted to scream at the injustice that someone as awesome as Yuki was worrying about where her next meal was coming from. Right then he vowed that Yuki would never have to worry about that as long as he was her friend. Haru was making a similar promise.

Tempusmon changed the subject again, "Now why don't you all eat. I hope hamburgers and hot dogs are alright."

Steven took a breath, "That is fine."

Tempusmon had not stopped smiling the entire time, "Then enough talk. Let's eat."

That was an acceptable course of action for everybody but, the Digidestined waited until Steven nodded once. Then they moved to eat. There was indeed hamburgers and hot dogs but, that wasn't all. There were also deviled eggs, potato salad, pretzels, all type of fruits and, a plethora of sweets and deserts. That did not include condiments to put on the hamburgers and hot dogs. Everybody was watching Yuki closely. Soon they decided they didn't need to worry. She was eating enough so they turned back towards their own meals. Pawnchessmon White moved about with a tray of glasses. He handed them all lemonade. Tempusmon did not eat but, he did keep passing food towards Yuki and, making excuses to touch her.

Steven finally had enough, "Enough! She doesn't like it!"

Tempusmon ducked his head humbly even though his smile seemed anything but, "I apologize Ms. Tachibana. It's just out of all of you, you are the most intriguing."

Petra's voice was hard, "You sound like an old perv."

Tempusmon was trying and failing to appear innocent, "That was not my intention."

Only Steven's eyes betrayed his anger, "Don't touch her again!"

Tempusmon bowed his head in deferment, "Of course Mr. Thomasson."

Steven pointedly looked at the sinking sun, "We have to leave soon." He looked back at their host, "Perhaps you should get to your point Tempusmon. What do you want?"

Tempusmon looked at the sun as well before looking back at Haru, "Peace. Unity. Order. That's all. How is that bad or evil?"

Petra surprised everyone by being the one that asked the question that was on everybody's mind, "At what cost?"

Tempusmon spat off an answer so quickly it told them all that he expected that question, "Order only comes at the price of control. Unity needs someone to take control. Peace need divisiveness."

Peter spat out, "Liberty. Peace in exchange for freedom."

Tempusmon exhaled slowly, "Yes Mr. Corvine. That is an unfortunate truth. You cannot have both safety and independence." His voice was so smooth and serene that the five humans found themselves drawn into what he was saying, "But think about it. No child will find themselves hurting because an adult abused or neglected them. No one will feel obligated to reach certain expectations. Not one person will feel that their safety is in question."

By some miracle Steven's voice remained calm, "Someone would need to take charge in order to make such a society happen. Is it safe to assume that it would be you?"

Tempusmon acted like the answer was obvious, "Of course I would be. But I can't do it alone. I will need help. That is why I approached you. You are the Digidestined."

Steven cut in, "of the Question."

For the first time Tempusmon seemed genuinely shocked, "I'm sorry, what?"

Steven gave his head a single shake, "It's nothing. Please continue."

Tempusmon watched Steven for a moment before smiling again and moving on, "Like I said. You are the Digidestined. The Digimon of both the Digital World and the Real World will listen to you. If you join me think of all the good we can accomplish."

Wormmon was on Steven's shoulder so when Steven stood up he could brush of his pants. He reached out to hold out his hands to Yuki. Haru got the message and, he an Agumon quickly got to their feet. Petra, Terriermon, Peter and, Lopmon quickly followed. Yuki looked up into Steven's eyes before placing her hands into his and, letting him help her up. Wormmon was watching Tempusmon to judge his reaction. If the fact that he was struggling to control his breathing meant anything he didn't like what he was seeing.

Steven turned to tell Tempusmon, "We have to go. We will consider what you have said to us. Have a good night Tempusmon."

Petra smiled as she and Lopmon chanted, "Thank you for having us."

Peter ducked his head, "Yes. Thank you."

Terriermon parroted the phase, "Thank you very much."

Haru felt obligated to say, "We will think of about what you have said."

Agumon added, "A lot."

Yuki was not speaking so the group moved to exit the clearing. Tempusmon called out, "Good night Digidestined."

The group left and, started walking towards the closet cabin. For a while there was silence. Everybody noticed that Yuki didn't let go of Steven's hand. Even when he stopped to offer her another piggyback ride she just clung to his hand desperately. Petra came over to see if maybe Yuki would hold her hand as well. Yuki looked at the outstretched hand for a moment before taking it.

After about an hour they reached the cabin. Form the outside it looked exactly the same ass the first one. Somehow it was both a relief to see it while at the same time it was a depressing thought.

Haru feign cheerfulness, "We're home."

Petra's voice broke, "I miss home." She pressed her free hand to her eyes as she started to cry, "I miss Ann and Annie. I miss my bed and my friends and, fast food and, make up and, having a wardrobe. I miss my Mom and my stuffed animals."

Haru tried even though he knew he would fail, "I miss home too Petra. We all do."

Steven and Peter confirmed that but, Yuki did not, "I don't. I do not miss home."

Peter looked at Yuki in shock, "What?"

Yuki held up her interlocked hands, "How can I miss it when this is the closest I've ever come?" Yuki went on before people could feel sorry for her, "Still I don't like the thought of you hurting because you miss home."

For a moment there was silence but, then Haru said, "Let's get some sleep. We can talk about what Tempusmon said tomorrow."

The group agreed and, they moved inside the cabin. They found the dining room and plugged in their Digivices. The cabin came to life and, the group moved to get ready for bed. The day had been exhausting. They all needed sleep.

_Author's note: LadyAnnaLee here! Again no battling but, this one is longer. None of their lives were easy and, I'm not saying anyone of their lives were harder than the others. I don't like comparing pain because that's not fair to anyone. It's just that Yuki's scars are a lot more visible. If that makes any sense. Tempusmon does have a reason for his interest in Yuki. It didn't fit in this chapter so it's in the next one. Review time: enarmonios, I love your reviews. They really help me know what I should doing to keep the story interesting. Also it's not Tempus as in tempting. I didn't even think of that but, I love it! It's Tempus as in Latin for time. I plan on doing at least half a chapter for each of them; maybe even a whole chapter. However I don't plan to do them until we reach the answers. So they will be flashback heavy. BEST OC Maker is correct in his review. They each get one question. However it's doesn't really lead to Ultimate forms due to the fact that Tempusmon has disabled that.. It leads to a similar form of my own creation. It's almost similar to what happens in Tamers and Frontier but, not quite. I don't have a name for the form but, I call the Digivolution, Recoding. __**Which leads me to a question for the two of you. **__Would you rather see the first Recode or Angemon? The choice is yours. It's why I posted early. That's all for now. Love LadyAnnaLee!_

_PS. I do not own Digimon. Anything you recognize is not mine._


	9. 09: Sending a Message

The morning came and the morning went. They still had not discussed what Tempusmon had said to them at last night's picnic. They floated through the cabin listless and without purpose. Not one of them wanted to consider good and evil, right and wrong or, what was and what should be. They weren't thinking about the future or defending the Digital World. After Petra's breakdown last night they were thinking of home.

Petra had counted on her fingers. They had been in the Digital World for eleven days. School started in less than a week. She couldn't believe that she was thinking about that. Then again it was hardly surprising. She had promised both Ann and Annie that she would walk them to school. She was even going to bully Peter into going with them. It wouldn't have taken much to do so. She had missed her photo shot. She wondered even people were worried. Her Mom went on dates every Friday night and clubbing every Saturday but, Petra found herself hoping that her Mom was holding off to take care of Ann and Annie. Somehow Petra didn't think that was happening. Maybe they had gone back to their Dad's. Petra knew that they had to be worried about her and Peter. Ann and Annie were the sweetest girls ever. She may have missed her Mom but, Petra didn't miss her Mom half as much as she missed her sisters.

Peter wanted scream at the injustice at it all. Alright his summer hadn't been as productive as Petra's who spent her entire summer going to photo shoots and making clothes for their friends and family but, it wasn't like he had completely wasted his summer. He had taught Annie and Ann how to play his favorite E rated video games. In his opinion that was better than other things. He had spent time with his family and, let them win 85% of the time. He had even dragged Petra in to play a few times. Those family bonding times was what he remembered about his summer. He hoped beyond all hope that Annie and Ann were okay. Of all the things he missed he missed his sisters the most. They meant the world to him. He could remember turning down dates because he had promised Annie or Ann that he would do something for them. Someone needed to take care of them and, it sure wasn't going to be their Mom. Annie's and Ann's Dad always paid their child support on time but, he was always away on business trips. Maybe he had come home when Peter and Petra were discovered missing. Peter didn't think so. Life was unfair like that. Annie and Ann needed someone to take care of them and the two people that did had been taken. Peter could only hope that Mom at least purchased groceries and, would remember to take them to school.

Eleven days, Haru couldn't believe that it had been eleven days. That was eleven days he had missed at practice. At least his team would be worried about him when he didn't come to practice that first day. In fact he suspected that he had been reporting missing. He wondered if the police had gone to talk with his family. If they had how had his family reacted to the news? His Mother had probably burst into tears. His younger brother, Shinji, had probably stared at the police in shock before excuse himself to call their older brother, Aoto, and tell him the news. His father had probably told the police that Haru and the rest of the family had a falling out. Haru wanted to scream. Falling out didn't even begin to explain all the nuances of what had happened. Haru hated that he was making his mother cry. However he didn't know what to think about his father. He knew that he was more concerned about the fact that he was missing practice then how his father felt about him missing. Did that make him a bad person? Haru wasn't sure but, he knew that he wanted to get back to his life. He didn't think that would ever be possible.

Steven currently loathed himself. Lucas had probably been put in the system when he had been reported missing. That meant both Kate, his sister, and his brother were in the system. Steven had done everything in his power to keep them out of the childcare system. They wouldn't let Steven have custody of Kate because she was 12 and female. They didn't say it but, Steven knew they didn't want to risk him turning out to be a pervert. Steven made up for not being able to take care of her by going to see her as often as possible. He did have custody of 15 year old Lucas. Steven tried his best to take care of Lucas and, he knew that Lucas was a totally champ about it and tried to make that as easy as possible. He wanted to be a politician in what was probably a futile attempt to reform the childcare system. Steven knew that would help a lot of children if he succeeded but, he only really care about his siblings. Why should children have to suffer because adults were stupid and selfish? Steven prayed he never forgot that the answer was: they shouldn't have to.

Yuki had nothing to miss and no one to miss her. There were a few appointments that she had missed but, odds were that her clients would just assume that she had stood them up. She was always on time with the rent so maybe her landlord would figure out that she was missing when she didn't pay her rent in about two weeks' time. She was frustrated beyond all belief that she was losing business and, time to work on her video game. However she thought that the sacrifice might just have been worth it. She had never felt so welcome in her entire life then she did with Petra and Steven. Petra liked hugging a little too much for Yuki's taste but, the programmer could tell that she was restraining herself to avoid freaking Yuki out. Steven did this thing when he thought she wasn't eating enough where he just stared at her. He also didn't seem to mind when she scorned touch one moment and then craved it a moment later but, that might have been why he tried calling her Kitty-Cat until she scowled at him. He had laughed at her and then stopped. Peter and Haru were equally as nice if a bit clueless. Yuki knew the others were missing their families and friends and, felt terrible because she was glad she got to meet them but, she only meet them because they were dragged away from their lives. It was confusing and, that was the only thing Yuki was sure about.

**Scene Change**

Koushiro Izumi was panicking even if he looked to be perfectly calm. All contact with the Digital World had been lost about six and a half days ago. Every human and Digimon Partner in the Digital World at the time had suddenly found themselves found in the Real Word and, Koushiro and Ken Ichijouji could not make contact with any of their Digimon allies. Transport to the Digital World wouldn't even initiate and, none of the Digidestined could make contact with Gennai or the other Powers that Be. Something was not right but, Koushiro couldn't figure out what was wrong. It had to mean that something desperately bad was going on.

Koushiro was not just jumping to conclusions. Right before the sealing of the Digital World four unauthorized Digiports had opened. Ken and Koushiro had spent the first day of no contact figuring out what had happened with those Digiports. One of them had opened twice in the Austin, Texas, USA. After some studying Koushiro discover that five people had lived at the residence in question but, two of them had been reported missing by a Ms. Sarah Prince. Her children Peter and Petra Corvine, twins were missing. Her other set of twins, Ann and Annie Prince, had apparently told the police that the computer had eaten their older siblings. Koushiro felt that it was safe to assume that they had been taken to the Digital World.

The purpose of the second Digiport had been easy to discover as well. It had opened in in an apartment complex in Tokyo, Japan. It had taken a bit of time to discover which of the apartments had been affected as all of the residents had been accounted for. Then the landlord realize that while he physically seen most of the residents he hadn't seen Yuki Tachibana. He hadn't thought much of it because she was a bit of a recluse but, with everything going on he had let himself in just to check on her. She was not there and, after a little bit of investigating it became clear that she had missed several business appointments which was unlike her. She was missing as well. Once again it wasn't hard to believe that she was in the Digital World.

The last two were trickier. One had opened in a library at Harvard Law School in America and, the number of people that went through the place was enormous. At first it seemed unlikely that Ken and Koushiro would discover whose computer had been affected. Then one of the custodians recalled a student's set up that it looked like had just been abandoned. She had collected the papers and computer and turned them into the lost and found. Once that had been discover the Taichi Yagami went to look at it and, Koushiro had called him to walk him though how to tell if a Digiport had been opened on that computer. One had and, it was a safe conclusion that the owner of the computer, Steven Thomasson, was now in the Digital World. The missing person's report filed by Lucas Thomasson only helped to confirm that fact.

The last one had been the most difficult of all. Ken had tracked the Digiport's opening to a computer store in Niigata, Japan. He had even managed to track down a time frame. People who at been at the computer store could remember what had happened and, the store had footage of a boy being digitalize but, no one knew who he was. Ken swore he looked familiar but, wasn't sure where he had seen him before. In the end it was Daisuke Motomiya who recognized him as Haru Hayashi, a college soccer star. Ken had quickly found the missing person report and, compared the picture just to make sure. There was really no point. Haru Hayashi was the fifth person trapped in the Digital World.

Once Koushiro knew that there were Digidestined over there he began trying desperately to break though whatever barrier was preventing communication to try and contact them. It hadn't worked but he hoped that Yuki Tachibana, who seemed to be quite a programmer, was trying the same on while in the Digital World. Koushiro realized that some of the other Digidestined thought that the group of five weren't Digidestined. Peter and Petra Corvine were the youngest at 17 and Steven Thomasson was the oldest at 21. If they were Digidestined they were a lot older when they had been chosen then most people were. The last group of kids that had been made Diigidestined were the children affect by the Dark Spores. The oldest one of them had been eleven. However Koushiro did think that the five people pulled to the Digital World were Digidestined and, he wasn't the only one. He did have to admit it was a little odd. He just wished he could get in contact with them.

**Scene Change**

"Why do you constantly type? What is the point?"

Yuki looked up at the questioning Peter, "I'm typing up a journal. I wasn't always. At first I was trying to write a program that would break though the communication blockade. I couldn't make it work so now I'm doing a journal. If I do ever find a way to get past the impasse I'll be able to just shoot of the journal rather than waste time trying to find someone on the other end."

Steven was sprawled out in the couch, "Someone in the Real World has to know something is wrong with the Digital World."

Yuki agreed, "Oh most defiantly. The Digital World is under almost constant observation. It's still too new and unknown. Something like this is probably freaking out the experts."

Peter asked, "So they'll be trying to contact us right?"

Yuki was sitting on the floor with her back against the couch and her knees bent, "If they know were here. I mean we don't know what it looks like from the Real World. For all we know it could look like the Digital World just disappeared."

Peter was lurking in the doorway between the dining room and living room, "If the Digital World disappeared with us in it what does that mean for us?"

Yuki became defensive, "I don't know! How am I supposed to know?"

Peter scrambled to answer, "You're not! You're not! I'm just asking."

Haru came in towel drying his hair, "Worst case scenario now."

Yuki took a deep breathe, "We fail to answer, or even ask, the questions we are supposed to correctly. The Digital World is destroyed and, we can't get back to the Real World."

Steven found himself asking, "What about dying?"

Yuki explained why that wasn't in her worst case, "If we're dead we won't care."

Steven conceded that point, "Fair enough."

Haru looked at everybody. Steven was sprawled out on the couch looking at the ceiling without seeing anything at all. Wormmon was asleep on his chest. Yuki was sitting on the floor typing out her journal. Patamon was tucked against her side. Peter had moved out of the doorway and, sank into an arm chair with his legs across on arm and his back against the other one. Terriermon had remained on Peter's head the entire time. Petra and Lopmon were missing. However he figured that they looked just as bad as the other rest; exhausted, depressed, and unsure. He was sure he looked that way as well. Agumon was still asleep.

Haru asked the room, "Where's Petra?"

Peter answered, "In her room."

Steven scoffed, "You mean in your room?"

Peter hadn't slept in the boys' room since that first night. He hadn't provided an explanation but, that meant sleeping arrangements had been completely skewed. Yuki was on the couch every night. She didn't mind but, it was clear that Steven and Haru were bothered by it. Peter was uncomfortable by the accusation in Steven's voice.

He spoke in halting words and phrases, "I like … I like guys. It got weird. I'm sorry."

Steven deflated, "I'm sorry." He paused before saying, "I'm cool with it. Just so you know."

Haru was confused, "What? I don't get it."

Yuki looked up from her computer with disbelief in her eyes, "Seriously? Even I got that."

Haru said again, "What?"

Petra came up behind Haru and answered coldly, He was aroused by one or both of you."

Haru looked back at Peter, "OH! I'm honored." At Peter's look of confusion Haru backtracked, "Was that the wrong thing to say? I don't mind it all and, that's what I felt. A boy like me likes to know his goods are appreciated." Haru hurried on, "I don't swing that way but, I respect it."

Steven started to laugh. Between his laughing Steven got out, "Oh! That's just great! Two straight alpha males, a straight queen bee."

Petra cut in, "Bi, thank you very much."

Steven allowed the correction, "Two straight alpha males, a bi queen bee, a gay beta male and, whatever the hell Yuki is. We are a disaster waiting to happen!"

Haru ignored the outburst, "Yuki? What is your orientation? You don't have to answer but, it will help us sort out sleeping arrangements."

Yuki shrugged, "I haven't been away for very long. I haven't really had time to think about it. I'm fine sleeping on the couch. I go to bed last and wake up first anyway."

Steven asked for confirmation, "Are you sure?"

Yuki nodded, "Yes. I'm sure."

Haru moved to push Steven into one corner of the couch, "Okay then, now that sleeping arrangements are settled we need to talk about Tempusmon."

Petra and Lopmon entered the room behind Haru and, sat down next to Yuki as Steven asked, "What part are we talking about. The Brave New World part or the 1984 part?"

Haru was sure what Steven was saying, "Um. I don't know what that means."

Peter tried to explain, "Making everything safe at the cost of choice."

Yuki softly closed the laptop, "In books and movies or whatnot that never ends well. People don't like having choice taken away from them."

Steven agreed, "That's just human nature."

Petra was so matter of fact as she stated, "Yeah but, anarchy is just as bad as oppression."

Steven conceded that fact, "True. Humans are imperfect and as such a balance between choice and safety need to be found." He paused for a moment before continuing, "But that's not what interests me about last night."

Haru narrowed his eyes as he questioned, "What does?"

Steven took a deep breathe before looking Haru dead in the eyes, "Why was Tempusmon so interested in Yuki?"

Yuki's shoulders hunched and Petra quickly moved to her defense, "It was probably just what her dad did to her. Right?"

Yuki's voice was small, and everybody had to be dead silent to hear her, "No. I don't think that's it."

Steven kept his voice level so he wouldn't scare her, "You have a different idea."

Haru took his cue from Steven and, kept his voice soft, "What is it?"

Yuki looked dead ahead as she spoke with a toneless voice, "When I was twelve, for about six months, I was a Hacker."

Peter jerked up as his eyes got impossibly wide, "No! Why would you do that? How could you do that?"

Every face save for Yuki's and Patamon's mirrored Peter's shock. Hackers were dangerous, rare but dangerous. They qualified as geniuses of the highest level. Somehow they could program code that directly affected the Digital World. This type of code, called Digihacking, almost always had unforeseen consequences that were disastrous. Most Hackers were anti Digital World terrorists. Digihacking was strictly illegal expect in controlled environments with the purpose of seeing if Digihacking could be beneficial. So far these experiments had been unsuccessful.

Yuki's voice did not become defensive; it remained dead, "It was a game. A game that if I played it right meant apples and oranges were coming out of my computer when he was between me and the kitchen. I never signed up with any groups and, I didn't even realize that what I was doing was hurting the Digital World. When I found out I tried to fix what I had done."

The humans were speechless so Agumon asked, "It didn't work did it?"

Yuki hadn't moved a single inch, "No. I stopped because I finally figured out that I was making things worse. Since then I've tried to keep as far away from the Digital World as possible."

The room was quiet for a long before Lopmon spoke up, "If Tempusmon can get a Hacker, a Hacker Digidestined, on his side he will have an enormous advantage. No wonder he was so interested."

Patamon spoke up in defensive of his human, "She never meant to hurt anyone."

Steven spoke slowly, "I believe you." He looked at the hunched over Yuki with her eyes set in space and, came to a decision, "I love you Yuki." Yuki finally moved to flip around to look at Steven with shock in her eyes so he explained, "Not like that but, you're family now. So I'm not going to hate you for a mistake that happened six years ago."

Petra dropped her head to rest on Yuki's shoulder, "Totally. Everyone makes mistakes. That's what makes us human. So does loving people despite those mistakes."

Yuki's face twisted in pain, "But what I did was wrong."

Haru was about to be comfort when Peter cut in with steel in his voice, "Then fix it!" Yuki turned slowly to look at the male Corvine, "You have a chance to make things right. Fight for the Digital World and, make things right!"

Yuki smiled slowly as what Peter said sank into her brain, "Yeah. Make it right. Make it right."

Peter smiled back at Yuki, "Then you'll be fine." Peter fell back into his slouched position, "And Steven is right. We're family now. So we'll help out."

Haru asked for confirmation, "So we're cool with Yuki right?"

Terriermon confirmed, "Yep. We understand."

Wormmon looked up from where she moved to rest on Yuki's head, "So we are fighting for the Digital World but, we still don't know what's best for the Digital World."

Steven disagreed with that, "Logically we know what the so call correct answer is. The problem is that is in a perfect world; what many call utopia. Real life is very rarely, read never, like the theoretical utopia we all crave."

Petra looked at Steven in confusion, "What do you do again?"

Steven took a breath to answer, "Study law. What I am trying to say is that Tempusmon will try any he has to, to get us to side with him. Logic, threats, pathos, ethos, logos, favors, bribes, the whole shebang."

Yuki asked, "Shebang?"

Haru was confused as well, "I was lost at pathos."

Up until this point the five of them had been speaking English. Haru and Yuki had learned Japanese growing up and English in high school. Since Petra had greeted them in English that was what they had spoken in. They had spoken Japanese when they had met before meeting the other three. For the most part they understood what was being said and, they could figure what they missed using context clues.

Steven tried to explain, "Pathos is an argument based on emotion. Logos is a logical argument and, ethos is an argument based on credibility. Shebang is slang for the whole deal."

Yuki commented, "Oh. Okay."

Haru swore in Japanese. The three English speakers stared at him until Yuki translated, "Why is English so damn difficult?"

Petra sighed sympathetically, "I ask myself that every day in English class."

Steven raised his voice just enough to cut though everybody, "Back on topic. While Tempusmon will be doing everything he can to get us on his side so will the Powers that Be."

Haru was confused, "Elise said they wouldn't contact us again."

Steven pointed out, "Yet they are the ones that providing the cabins and our original supplies."

The whole room considered that that and Peter spoke up next, "That's true. A part of me doesn't even want consider Tempusmon's arguments because I feel like I owe the Powers that Be."

Yuki contested that, "They are the ones that brought us here and then cut us off thank you very much."

Haru remained calm, "I don't think we owe anyone anything; not Tempusmon or the Powers that Be."

Lopmon scoffed, "Like it or not you five were picked. That gives you responsibility whether you want it or not. Are you really such cowards that you would run from that?"

Protests at being call cowards immediately came from Haru and Steven but, it was what Yuki said that was clearest, "Yes we have responsibilities but, not to Tempusmon and, not to the Powers that Be. To the regular Digimon and humans of both the Digital World and the Real World. They will be looking to us to lead them. If we side with Tempusmon they'll follow Tempusmon. If we side with the Powers that Be they'll follow the Powers that Be."

Haru's eyes had slipped closed, "We needed to pick what's best for the Digital World; for everyone."

Steven had steeped his fingers, "In that case we should figure out what regular Digimon think of Tempusmon and the Powers that Be."

Petra asked, "How? We haven't seen any Digimon besides the ones that attacked us and the ones with Tempusmon."

It seemed simple to Peter, "We go look for them."

Yuki provided a different answer, "We send out a message."

Agumon asked the Programmer, "Can you do that? I thought communication was cut off."

Patamon explained. "Communication to the Real World was cut off. Communication in the Digital World has not been. A little bit of programing by my very own genius and, we can have a message sent to everywhere in the Digital World."

Peter asked the question on every one's mind, "Does that involve Digihacking?"

Yuki shook her head, "No. I don't think so. If it even looks like it I'll stop right away. I promise."

Haru said, "Do it then."

Yuki told the General, "I need a message to send first. I can send text or a video."

Haru turned to the Diplomat, "Steven, you're our people person. Think you can work something up?"

Steven nodded, "Give me some time to think. I can't come up with this stuff off the top of my head. I'll want to send a video and text translations in as many languages as possible."

Petra was trying to help, "I know a little classroom Spanish."

Peter provided, "I took French."

Steven stared at them at Yuki spoke to try and relived the tension that developed, "I'll see if I can find a text translator on the computer while you're working on your speech."

Steven got up and, as he headed towards his room, "Not my speech; Haru's."

Haru's eyes went as wide as they could go, "Wait! My speech! What do you mean my speech?"

**Scene Change**

"Hello Digital World. My name is Haru Hayashi and, this is my partner Agumon. I am here with Petra Corvine and her partner Lopmon, Peter Corvine and his Partner Terriermon, Steven Thomasson and his partner Worrmon and, Yuki Tachibana with her partner Patamon. We are the Digidestined of the Question as selected by the Powers that Be.

"We are aware that a Digimon named Tempusmon is looking to make changes here in the Digital World. We have had communication with both him and the Powers that Be and are looking to more fully understand the current situation here in the Digital World. As such we are looking for as many opinions from as many Digimon as possible.

"We realize that we are not sure exactly what we are asking. This may be dangerous or even deadly. Please do not feel like you have to go outside of your comfort zone. We assure you that we will not hold this against you in any way shape or form. In addition if you do speak with us we will not expect anything more from you. This is truly just a quest for information.

"We are doing our best to do what is best for both humans and Digimon in both the Digital World and the Real World. What is best is very rarely clear and, that is why we have made this humble request for information. We want to help but, we are not sure that we can do it alone. Tomorrow we are going out to explore the Digital World and perhaps meet some of you. We look forward to those meetings.

"One last thing; if there are any other humans in the Digital World this message goes out to you as well. We realize that there are some important differences between Digimon and humans but, we do believe that as people they are equally important.

"Signing off, General Haru Hayashi."

"Comforter Petra Corvine."

"Judge Peter Corvine."

"Diplomat Steven Thomasson."

"Programmer Yuki Tachibana."

"Digidestined of the Question."

_Author's note: LadyAnnaLee here! Hello my lovelies! How was your week! I really meant to have some type of Digivolution in this chapter but, I decided to have them think about home instead. There will be one in the next chapter I promise. As for reviews. BEST OC Maker; it looks like I'll be Recoding one of them first. Thank you for your encouragement. To enarmonios I am just going to spell the romance out for you since I am worse at romance than I am at combat. Petra is bi and Peter is gay. They both think that Haru is hotter than hot but, he is straight. Peter knows he has no chance and by the end Petra and Haru will wind up together. Steven is straight as well but, he'll wind up with someone not Yuki or Peter by the end of the epilogue. Peter will be seeing someone and, Yuki still won't have a clue. As for Tempusmon he is evil. Way evil. He just has a silver tongue. Please remember to review! That's all for now. Love LadyAnnaLee!_

_PS. I do not own Digimon. Anything you recognize is not mine._


	10. 10: Trust

Petra was positive that once she got home, if she got home, she was never ever walking again. She would buy a car. She didn't car that it would cut into her savings. She was buying a car or a moped or a motorcycle or something to prevent having to walk ever again. Walking was so over rated. She loathed walking yet she had done her best not to complain about the fact that they had been walking all day. Well not all day all day. It was almost lunch time but, Haru had woken everybody but, Yuki up when he had gotten up impossibly early. Yuki had not been woken up because she had already been awake. Petra was certain that wasn't healthy given the fact that she had gone to bed after Steven had.

They hadn't met anyone, human or Digimon, since they had started walking. Haru and Steven had pour over the maps and, plotted out a route that zigzagged the group across the continent called Sever. They weren't heading anywhere in particular but, the route hit a cabin every three days. According to Steven that gave them one night to sleep with Tempusmon should he offer it and, one night to sleep with someone else if they were invited. Steven stressed that it this point flexibility was the most important thing. Petra thought the point was moot if they didn't find anyone to talk to. Still she left the boys to their plotting.

Then Demidevimon appeared almost out of nowhere, "Greetings Digidestined."

For moment the five of them just stared at Demidevimon and then Haru elbowed Steven in the gut. Steven moved forward, "Hello Demidevimon. What is your purpose here?"

Demidevimon was smirking, "Tempusmon wishes to speak with you Mr. Thomasson. Alone if that is at all possible."

Yuki's hand reached out to tug on Steven's shirt sleeve. She didn't like the thought of him leaving. Steven looked at her face as he gently removed her desperate grip. They had known this was coming. Steven had warned them that Tempusmon would want to talk to them alone. Still Yuki didn't like the thought of Steven going off and leaving her behind. Yuki dropped her hand with a scowl. She would try and behave.

Haru told Steven, "If we want to keep on schedule we have to keep moving."

Steven nodded, "We'll catch up." Then he turned to Demidevimon, "Wormmon and I would be willing to speak to Tempusmon."

Demidevimon seemed to understand that Steven would not be speaking to Tempusmon without Wormmon, "Very Well Mr. Thomasson. Please come with me."

Demidevimon lead Steven and Wormmon away and, the rest of the group just stood and watched until they were a fair distance away. Petra had moved closer to Yuki in silent support. Yuki appreciated it and, hated the fact that she needed the comfort of Petra. Lopmon climbed up Yuki's leg to wrap her arms around the human's neck. Lopmon's ears disturbed Patamon's preach on Yuki's head. The winged Digimon took to the air and scowled at the rabbit Digimon but, it wasn't heartfelt and, Terriermon laughed at him before jumping from Yuki to Petra. Patamon scowled again before landing back on Yuki's head.

Terriermon pointed out, "We need to go."

Agumon agreed, "Yep! Let's go!"

The group spared one more glance at the retreating Steven's back before moving off in a different direction. No one really liked the thought of him leaving. However they didn't have much of a choice. Still Haru didn't look as worried as the rest of the group.

Yuki started before cutting herself off, "What if he doesn't?"

Haru calmly stated, "He'll be back Yuki. You just need to trust him."

Peter re-asked on of Elise's questions, "Is it truly safe to trust."

Haru laughed, "Don't know. But what will mistrusting Steven do for us right now?"

Peter was about to raise another point but, Patamon cut him off, "Yuki didn't ask because she didn't trust Steven."

Petra felt compelled to asked, "Then why did you ask Yuki?"

Yuki's face was screwed up in pain, "What if he can't come back?"

Lopmon seemed to understand if the sudden intake of breath meant anything, "Don't think like that Yuki! Don't even think it!"

The human twins were confused, "Don't think like what?"

Agumon caught on due to Lopmon's distress, "What if Steven is injured? Or worse; killed?"

Petra's and Peter's eyes went wide. They hadn't considered that. What would happen to the so called Digidestined of the Question if one of their members died? They hadn't even considered that. It seemed impossible. If one of their Digimon were destroyed they would simply be reconfigured. However if one of the humans died that was it. Humans did not come back from death.

Haru was confident, "Steven is coming back. I guarantee it." The General then ordered, "Let's keep moving people! I would like to try and keep on schedule."

**Queue Flashback**

"I thought I could trust you. I guess I was wrong. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Haru winched at the cold anger and disappointment in his father's voice. However he didn't feel a trace of guilt. He had made his decision and, knew the odds of his father liking it were slim to none. He didn't regret it but, he could have done without the speech.

Haru tried his best to match his father's tone, "Nothing you'll listen to Sir."

Mr, Hayashi promptly proved his father's point by moving on without acknowledging what his middle child had said, "I trusted you to understand that this soccer nonsense was just that, nonsense. I let you go for the team even though it was a distraction form you studies because you need a club and at least this meant your had some physical activity. I never thought you would actually forget your goals."

Haru angrily cut in, "Your goals! Not mine!"

There was silent at the Hayashi dinner table. Haru had just informed his father that he had been accepted to a prestigious soccer university on a scholarship. His father wanted all of his sons to become doctors just like him. Haru knew for a fact that he didn't have the brains to become a doctor but, he did have the skills and the passion to make a living out of soccer. He had foolishly hoped that he could finally convince his father of that. Apparently he was wrong. Haru's mother and brother waited for Mr. Hayashi's response to Haru's exclamation with baited breathe.

He spoke to Haru slowly, "I am your father and I know what is best for you. AS my son you are to trust me to know what's best for you."

Haru protested, "Well I don't! I don't trust you to know what's best for me! I only trust you to know what's best for you! So my trust was meet while yours was broken! What do you make of that?"

Once again silence reigned until Mr. Hayashi broke it again, "You are young and foolish." Haru hated how calm his father's voice was, "As such I will give you until the end of high school to correct this mistake. If you haven't I will disowned you." He pinned Haru with his eyes, "Do you understand?"

Haru practically snarled, "Yes Sir."

The next day Haru started job hunting. If he was going to be living on his own in four months he needed as much money in savings as possible. His scholarship was paying for his education and, staying in the dorms but, it wasn't paying for other things. Haru wanted to be as prepared as possible. He had a job quickly.

His mother and his brothers tried to talk him out of it. Agumon didn't. The Digimon just helped him practice his drills over and over again. The morning of his high school graduation Haru packed up his two suitcases with everything he needed and, left the unnecessary things he left behind. Then after the ceremony Haru took his bags to the train and headed to his new collage. He did not say goodbye. He had learned. Trusting anyone was dangerous.

**Scene Change**

It was the middle of the most important game of Haru's life. In all reality it was a scrimmage but, he always played each game like it was the most important game of his life. After all any game could be his last. Agumon was cheering from the side. Haru didn't trust any of his teammates but, he could work as well as part of a team. He passed the ball when it was needed and, received it when it came his way. He was smart enough to realize that he couldn't win the game on his own. He didn't play for his own personal glory. He played for the glory of the team and, the adrenalin rush that came from kicking the ball.

Right now Ichigo, one of Haru's teammates and on Haru's side in the scrimmage, was setting up to take a shot. If he made it Haru's team won the match. However Taya, one of the opposing defenders, was in Ichigo's way. Haru looked at the alignment of players to see who Ichigo could pass the ball to. There wasn't anybody open that could take the shot. Those who could take the shot weren't open. Haru realized that even his own slim chance was the best.

Haru called out, "Ichigo!"

Haru didn't need to say anything else. Ichigo passed the soccer ball without hesitating. It took a bit of fancy footwork but, Haru managed to receive the ball. Haru made another twist, took his rough aim and, then kicked the ball with all of his power. Once it was done Haru paused to watch the black and white ball soar though the air. The opposing goal lunged for the ball and missed. The ball hit the net and the groans of disappointment form the other team were drowned out by Haru's team's shouts of victory.

Ichigo came over to high five Haru, "I knew you could do it!"

Haru laughed, "How the hell did you know that? Even I didn't know that."

Ichigo shrugged, "Aright, I didn't know, I trusted you. Whatever."

Haru was amazed by that, "You trusted me?"

Ichigo did not catch on to Haru's amazement, "Yeah. I trust you the same way you trust me. To have our backs on and off the field. That's why we made you team captain. You know that right."

Haru tried to brush it off, "Yeah. I figured it was something like that. You know it takes a team and all that."

Ichigo playfully slugged Haru in the shoulder, "Yeah I know and all that."

Later that night Haru was doing his statistic homework when he finally had time to pause and think about what had happened today. Ichigo said that he trusted Haru to have his back. He seemed to think Haru felt the same way about him. Haru thought about that. He was suddenly reminded of his very first lessons in soccer and teamwork. Teamwork was not possible without trust. So he guessed he did trust his team.

He already learned that some people weren't trustworthy. Haru wondered what the difference between trusting his teammates and trusting his father had been. Why was trusting his team easy but, trusting his father difficult. He wasn't sure. He was sure he had the answer somewhere in his brain but, couldn't find it while his brain was full of scoring statistics. He sighed. Haru knew he liked the thought of trusting more than the thought of becoming distrustful. He returned to calculating odds. He would just have to be careful he decided. Trusting still didn't seem safe.

**End Flashback**

Who the hell knew how long they had been traveling? Most of the group had lost complete track of time. It was endless, all of the walking. They hadn't meet anyone, human or Digiom, since Steven had gone to talk to Tempusmon. The only good news was that Yuki seemed to becoming use to her high heels. What was the point of becoming Digidestined if nothing happened to them?

Then then a sound filled the air, "Dark Explosion."

Haru gave out an order as fast as possible, "Scatter!"

As it turned out they didn't have the time to scatter as an orb of dark light crashed down in the middle of the group. Patamon hung on to Yuki's hair for dear life as they went through the air. Petra reached out to drag Lopmon close to her chest. Peter was glad when he felt Terriermon clutch to his leg. Agumon and Haru were in synch and didn't need to hold on to each other. They landed on their feet right next to each other. Peter was slammed against a tree back first and accidently squished Terriermon. Petra landed right on her butt. Yuki managed to land on her feet but, due to the fact that she was unused to heels wound up on her butt a moment latter.

Haru called out, "Peter!"

Peter looked around for the information that he needed to answer the question, "It's Darksuperstarmon! He is an Ultimate black hole Digimon and while his Dark Explosion can doom us all it's just the tip of the iceberg!"

Haru swiped along his Digivice to find to application needed to activate Digivolving. When he found it he selected the Activation button and called out, "Digivolution Activate!"

Agumon reacted positively, "Agumon Digivole to," The light of changing data consumed him and morphed his shape into, "Greymon!"

Greymon bunched his legs up and, lunged at top of the tree that Darksuperstarmon was on. Greymon extended his fist to make contact but, Darksuperstarmon leapt backwards into the sky.

Meanwhile Peter managed get to his feet and fing his Didivolving app, "Terriermon! We're helping too." Peter jabbed at his Digiwatch's touchscreen, "Digivolution Activate!"

Terriermon moved to stand next to his human, "Terriermon Digivole to," Once again the light of change data signified a Digivolution, "Gargomon!"

Gargomon didn't hesitate before aiming his right arm cannon at Darksuperstarmon, "Gargo Bullets!"

Unfortunately another Digimon blocked the attack. Peter called out the required information before Haru yelled at him, "It's Airdramon, a Champion Digimon. As a Phantom Beast Digimon he rarely misses with his Dark Twister attack!"

Petra had not gotten up from her butt but, she had found her Digivolution program, "We can't let the boys have all the fun!" She coyly and calmly tapped her Digiwatch, "Digivolution Activate!"

Lopmon let the data change overcome her, "Lopmon Digivole to … Turuiemon!"

Turuiemon leapt in the air to go after Darkstarmon. Airdramon was in her way so Gargomon fired off another barrage of bullets to keep the Champion occupied. Greymon saw the opening as he landed back on the ground.

Greymon fired off, "Nova Blast!"

Turuiemon manage to get above Darksuperstarmon and, was about to come crashing down, "Ninja Claw."

However it seemed that Airdramon and Darksuperstarmon were not alone. A blur made contact with Turuiemon and, sent them both to the ground. Then Darksuperstarmon managed to absorb the Nova Blast. The dust from where the dust cleared and got a good look at their third opponent.

He told the group, "It's Kokatorimon, a cockatrice Champion level Digimon. Not only can he turn you to stone with a single look but, his Power Guillotine can slice anything into two."

Haru recapped quickly, "Two Champions and an Ultimate." He called out to Yuki, "Yuki!"

Yuki sounded like she was halfway to panicking, "We're trying! We're trying! We don't know why it's not working!"

Haru told her, "Don't worry about that! I want you to see if you can find out how we can Digivole to Ultimate as well."

As soon as Haru saw Yuki fumble with her computer bag to get it open Haru turned his attention back to the battle. It looked like Turuiemon and Kokatorimon were engaged in hand to hand combat. Turuiemmon was not faring well given the fact that she couldn't look Kokatorimon in the eye. Every time Gargomon or Greymon tried to attack Darksupperstarmon Airdramon blocked the attack. Even when they managed to get an attack past Airdramon the very nature of Darksuperstarmon the attacks were absorbed.

Haru spoke out loud but, he was mainly talking to himself, "What we need is a single attack strong enough and with enough power that he can't absorbed."

That was when Yuki called out with desperation in her voice, "We can't! It looks like Digivolving past the Champion level was sealed right before we got here! I don't know any more yet."

Petra called out to Patamon, "In that case you need to Digivovle."

Peter agreed, "Yeah! To Angemon!"

Patamon sounded like he was about to cry, "I'm trying. I promise I'm trying. It's just not happening."

Haru watched the battle with increased worry. Turuiemon was losing ground in the hand to hand combat. Greymon faltered when a Dark Twister came from Airdramon and, barely manage to dodge it but, he did have to sacrifice his footing. Gargomon was just in time to defend Yuki from one of Darksuperstarmon's Dark Explosions but, he had to take the full blast. He fell over and, couldn't seem to find the strength to get back up.

Haru's voice betrayed a false calm, "Just hold them off. Just hold them off until Stingmon and Steven get here."

Peter shouted at him, "It's been hours since he left with Demidevimon. Even if he is coming back how do we know when he'll get here?"

Haru's eyes were fixed on the battle, "I don't know. I just have to trust that he'll get here as soon as possible."

Yuki's voice was broken as she asked, "Can we trust him?"

Haru's eyes were shinnying, "I don't know that either. I don't even know if it is safe to trust. I don't think it is but, I rather trust than be alone for the rest of my life. So I will trust that Steven will come despite the risks I will take by trusting him. It may not be perfect but, it is better than not trusting at all. If he proves himself untrustworthy; then I won't trust him. But until than I chose Trust!"

Airdramon was about to let lose another Dark Twister at the fallen Greymon when Haru said that he was choosing trust. At the final word of Haru's mini monologue his Digivice began to glow. At the same time Greymon suddenly condensed down in to a stream of glowing pure data.

Petra freaked out, "GREYMON!"

Haru found that he was strangely calm as the data flowed through the air and, into his DIgiwatch. He wasn't sure what was going on but, he trusted that it would be okay.

Right before Greymon became Data he called out, "Greymon Recode to." Then when the Data entered Haru's Digiwatch Haru was consumed by a glowing light that appeared to be taking shape, "Shintakumon!"

Even Peter didn't recognize the emerge Digimon and he found himself asking, "Haru? Is that you?"

Shintakumon corrected Peter, "I am Shintakumon, the General of Trust. As Greymon I Recode with a true believer of trust. My Connection Blaster will decimate anyone that fights against my allies."

Peter looked like that didn't clear any of that cleared that up for him, "Oh. I see."

It was Haru but, it wasn't at the same time. His dark brown hair was now short and, couldn't be seen underneath the helmet that had two horns on it. It was dark brown like Greymon's helmet and, covered his nose and eyes. It was more like a mask as the back of his skull was unprotected. There was an almond brown glow coming from the eye holes. He was wearing an orange skintight with blue stripes on his arms. He was also wearing a brown elbow length glove with white claws emerging from the fingers on his left arm. His right arm had a metal glove all the way up to his shoulder. He also had a metal chest piece over his torso. His pants were a pair of baggy pants that matched the stripes on his arms. Theses pants ended about two inches below his knees. From his back a set of dark blue wings emerged. His dark brown knee high boots made his legs look powerful. He had bulked up and, gained about six inches in height. He was the definition of strength. In short he looked like a perfect combination between Haru, Greymon and, Greymon's Ultimate form Metalgreymon.

Petra found herself asking, "Yuki? What just happened?"

Yuki shrugged in confusion. She didn't have a damn clue but, she had to admit that it look cool as hell. If she had to guess she would say that since Digivolving to Ultimate had been disabled someone, she was guessing the Powers that Be, had creating this so called Recoding to work around that. However she would have to look it up to make sure. It was just as possible that Tempusmon had done this.

Shintakumon turned to consider Darksuperstarmon, "Trust may not be safe but, it sure a hell of a lot better than being lonely!"

The Recoded Digimon took aim with his left arm. It transformed into a cannon as the metal plating seemed to separate and revealed the mechanism needed for some type of energy blaster. There was an eerie green glow as Shintakumon charged his attack.

Then he fired it directly at Darksuperstarmon, "Connection Blaster!"

Airdramon was not foolish enough to try and block this blow so it fell the Darksuperstarmon to try and avoid it. He failed and the green energy beam mad contact. Darksuperstarmon began to absorb the blast but, could only absorb so much. Shintakumon didn't look like his energy output was lessening.

Then Koratorimon aimed an attack at Shintakumon, "Power Guillotine!"

Turuiemon attacked at the enemy's exposed back, "Ninja Claw!"

Turuiemon's attack upset Kokatorimon's balance and the two went tumbling into a wrestling match. Gargomon finally managed to get to his feet and was trying to take aim at the enemy but, his sister kept getting in the way.

Airdramon had dropped down to attack Shintakumon with his tail, "Tail Whip!"

Then a differing attack sent the phantom beast soaring, "Stinging Strike!"

Patamon became ecstatic, "Stingmon!"

Yuki hurried to her feet, "And Steven!"

Steven appeared next to the still firing Shintakumon, "I don't know what you're doing but, you keep doing it! Stingmon will defend you!"

Shintakumon grinned and said, "I trust you!"

Airdramon took that at a challenge and, soared in for an attack, "Spinning Needle!"

Stingmon was hovering in the air and took flight with his energy blade extended, "Stinging Strike!"

Stingmon's attack cut though Airdramon's and made contact with the enemy Digimon. Airdramon was exhausted while Stingmon was fresh so the Stinging Strike cut though Airdramon with little resistance. The opposing Champion exploded in to raw data. Petra stared at it with a look of horror on her face.

However she was distracted by a scream, "Brother! Now!"

Peter and Petra turned to look as Turuiemon somehow tossed Kokatorimon into the air. Kokatorimon tried to right himself but, it was futile. Gargomon took aim and with a solemn deceleration fired off another round of Gargo Bullets. Gargomon put the last dregs of his energy into the attack and, Kokatorimon was quick to follow Airdramon in becoming pure data.

Shintakumon let out a shout; drawing everybody's attention. He was still trying to pour more energy into Darksuperstarmon then the Ultimate could handle. It seemed like it was about to happen. In fact Darksuperstarmon reached his limit a few moments later as he almost literally exploded into data. For a moment or an hour or a day there was silence.

Then what was in reality about five minutes Petra asked, "What, what happened? Did we lose Agumon on Haru?"

The three Champions de-Digivolved as Yuki started biting her thumb, "I don't know."

All eyes were on Shintakumon so no one missed the like that meant something was happening. The light dissolved to reveal Haru. He was holding Agumon's In-Training form, Koromon. Petra started laughing in relief as Yuki let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

Steven asked Haru, "What happened?"

Haru smirked as he responded, "I'll see if I can explain it if you tell us what happened with Tempusmon."

Steven smiled as he nodded, "Fair deal! If we keep walking,"

Haru laughed, "Then let's walk!"

**Scene Change**

Ken Ichijouji was doing something he probably shouldn't be doing. The Digimon International Relationship Office had confiscated all four of the computers that had opened the Digiports right before the sudden cut off between the worlds. He was on Yuki Tachibana's computer trying to locate the traces of the Digiport that opened on her laptop. He was going to try this on all four of the computers but, was starting with Yuki's because everybody who knew her said she knew her way around a computer. He shouldn't be doing this because it was a major violation of her privacy. That didn't mean Ken wouldn't be doing this.

The problem was that he just couldn't find any traces of the Digiport. That was odd beyond all compare. When the Digital World touched a computer it always left traces. He was growing frustrated. It didn't help that Yuki Tachibana truly did know her way around a computer. Ken was positive he was missing things with all the self-programed security measures in place and, the from scratch operating system. He had never seen anything like it. It somehow reminded him of a maze. Most maze like systems tended to be a mess but, not this one. So Ken was trying to find everything but, was sure he was forgetting places he forgot to check.

Ken was hard at work when something popped up on the screen. He automatically recognized it as something from the Digital World. He sat up to look at the other computers to see the same thing on the screens. He moved to his laptop to try and track the source of the signal why keeping a close eye on Yuki's laptop.

It black screen with a diamond cut into the blackness using clean white lines. The diamond was cut into five sections. The middle one was a square and the other four were outlined by lines cutting from the corners of the diamonds to the line of the square. The outer four segments were blank but, the inner one had a symbol in it.

This symbol was five circles in a cross format. In between the outer circles and the one in the middle on were thin rectangles. The rectangles didn't actually touch the circles but, it looked almost like a spider web and, the symbol was spring green light rather than white. Ken spared a moment to look at it before moving back to find the signal. He almost had it when it disappeared completely. Ken swore in frustration before looking to see if the image had disappeared.

It hadn't but, under it was a perplexing message in the same green as the spider web symbol, "No it's not but, it is better than being alone."

Ken stared at it in confusion. It almost seemed like the answer to a question. Ken wondered what the question was. How had the four computers received the exactly same image at the exact moment? Ken slumped back in his chair. It all meant something. Now if he could figure out what it meant he would be golden.

_Author's note: Hello! LadyAnnaLee here! First off let me say that what happens between Steven and Tempusmon is literally the beginning of the next chapter. So don't freak out about that. Next off what did you think about Recoding? Was it cool? Was it stupid? Did you like it? I like it so I'm not sure it matters if you do but, I would still like to know. Shintaku means trust in Japanese and Shintakumon is the embodiment of why it's good to trust. Now on to reviews! BEST OC Maker reviewed. I wasn't going for a president vibe or pick a leader. I was aiming for pick the way of life you want to defend. I guess I failed. Which leads me to why I didn't go to you to have my fight scene beta'd. I have two reasons. One I felt pretty good about this fight scene and two I couldn't send it to you without sending you some heavy spoilers. I hope you understand. Anyways that's all for now. Please remember to review and I will see you next week! Love, LadyAnnaLee._


	11. 11: Eggs Forever

Steven followed after Demidevimon with Wormmon in his arms. He knew he didn't appear reluctant but, he really was. He didn't like the thought of leaving Yuki alone. For some reason she had opened up to him. Steven had taken some psychology classes and, knew that abuse victims rarely did open up. He didn't want to betray that trust. If he did, whether on accident or purpose, her recovery would be compromised. Yuki was exactly the type of person Steven was trying to prevent. Well that wasn't exactly right. What Steven was trying to prevent was horrible things happening to people.

The childcare system in his country was full of good intentions. That didn't change the fact that it was still in need of a desperate reform. He knew that Yuki wasn't part of that system but, that didn't change the fact that other children were still stuck. There had to be some way to make it better. It would take time but, Steven could be patient.

Steven followed Demidevimon around a bend in the road and, there was Tempusmon. He was sitting in a chair underneath a grey pavilion. Once again there were only four attendants, Demidevimon, two Pawnchessmon and, a Floramon. The Pawnchessmon White had a tray and was offering Tempusmon a drink. When he saw Steven Tepusmon stood up dramatically.

Tempusmon exclaimed, "Mr. Thomasson! How are you today?"

Steven shrugged, "A little tired but, being Digidestined can be exhausting."

Tempusmon laughed lightly at that, "I can only imagine." Tempusmon sat back down and, gestured at a chair Floramon had produced from somewhere, "Please have a seat."

Steven sat down and Wormmon curled up on his lap so she could stare at Tempusmon. Pawnchessmon White brought over a small table and, Pawnchessmon Black placed a bowl of fruit on the table. Steven very deliberately took a mandarin and, placed it in his bag. Tempusmon smiled at the action. They both knew it was for Yuki.

So Steven asked, "Why were you so interested in Yuki the other night?"

Tempusmon seemed put out, "She didn't tell you?" the Digimon grabbed a banana, "She's a Hacker."

Steven remained impassive, "She told us that she had done some Digihacking when she was younger. I wasn't aware that she was still doing it."

Tempusmon laughed an eerie laugh, "Well not right now but, that's not something you can just give up. That level of power can be addictive."

Steven doubted that. Yuki seemed disinclined to use power. However she was a brilliant programmer. It might be difficult to resist for long. Still Steven thought that if it did become difficult for her not to Digihack Yuki would tell someone. If Digihacking was an addiction then Yuki was most certainly trying to avoid relapsing.

Tempusmon continued without pausing, "But enough about her. Let's talk about you." Tempusmon paused for a moment, "And your goals."

Steven grabbed a mandarin and started peeling it, "What about my goals?"

Tempusmon said two words, "Childcare reform."

Steven leaned back in his chair, "Ah. So you do know."

Tempusmon nodded, "It's an admirable goal. I can help you accomplish that. Think about it. No more Kates. No more boys like Lucas. No more Yukis."

Steven started handing slices of his fruit to Wormmon, "I'm not sure there ever could be another person like Yuki."

Tempusmon wasn't going to humor Steven, "You know what I mean."

Steven agreed, "I do know what you mean. Are you saying that this new world of yours will include a system to keep human children out of abusive environment?"

Tempusmon nodded once, "Yes. Of course.'

Steven narrowed his eyes, "So this new world will extend to the Real World?"

Tempusmon was smiling slightly, "Yes. Of Course."

Steven shrugged, "Makes senses. If one world is allowed to remain corrupted it will infect the other."

Tempusmon's little smile was supposed to be intriguing, "I'm glad we have an understanding Mr. Thomasson." Tempusmon placed the uneaten banana back down, "Now let's get back to main matter."

Steven ate the last slice of fruit before replying, "Which matter would that be?"

Tempusmon steepled his fingers under his chin, "Helping you achieve your goals. They are quite ambitious."

Steven remarked, "Yes they are. However I think that are worth achieving."

Tempusmon agreed, "I have no doubt that are and like I said, I can help you."

Steven inclined his head about two inches, "But I'm assuming you want something in exchange."

The Digimon's eyes were suspiciously bright, "Nothing much. Just your alliance."

The human rubbed his lips with his thumb as he considered that. When he dropped his thumb he said, "This isn't a decision to be made lightly."

Steven was about to continue when he was interpreted by Demidevimon flying in, "Tempusmon! Tempusmon! Darksuperstarmon is attacking the Digidestined!"

Steven wrapped his arms around Wormmon as her leapt to his feet, "No! I have to go!"

Tempusmon suddenly seemed a lot darker, "If you leave now Mr. Thomasson I will require more from you if you decide to come back later."

That caused Steven to pause. He knew that Tempusmon could do it. Tempusmon could unite the Digital World and by extension the Real World. He did have a silver tongue and, did paint a pretty picture of the world. Joining with Tempusmon would be the easiest way to make things better for children everywhere. In fact it might be faster as well. That would be better because then it meant Steven would be able to directly help Kate and Lucas.

Still Steven couldn't make this choice without considering all of the points of view. He wasn't planning on taking forever but, that didn't mean he wanted to make any rash decisions. That was not the way he lived his life. Besides his friends were in trouble. Steven narrowed his eyes as he squared his shoulders.

He then told Tempusmon, "So be it. But my friends are in trouble. If Kate and Lucas found out that I gave up my friends without even thinking about it I would lose their trust forever."

Tempusmon started to laugh but, if he said something Steven didn't hear it. He was already running. He had no idea if he was going in the right direction so he passed Wormmon to his shoulder so he could use his Digiwatch. Yuki had installed an application that allowed the Digidestined to track each other's Digiwatch signals. Steven found the app and, changed his course to go after them as he switch to the Digivolution application.

Steven told his Digimon partner, "Wormmon, let's do this!" Steven activated the process, "Digivolution Activate!"

Wormmon jumped from Steven's shoulder, "Wormmon Digivole to," The light overcame the Digimon and then vanished in a shower of sparks, "Stingmon!"

Steven ran next to the now flying Digimon, "Hurry Stingmon! We can't waste time!"

**Scene Change**

Haru listened as Steven talked. Tempusmon had done exactly what Steven had said he would. He was going to try and hit each of the Digidestined at their most vulnerable to manipulate them into doing what he wanted. The main crux of the problem was that the Degidestined still did not know if what Tempusmon wanted was what was best for the Digital World, the Real World or, any other world for that matter. The group was still walking to try and find regular Digimon.

Petra exclaimed, "This is boring! Do we have to keep walking?"

Steven reminded her, "We're looking for regular Digimon citizens."

Lopmon added, "That won't attack us."

Steven agreed, "Well obviously."

Petra pointed out, "We've been walking all day! Do we have to keep walking?"

Petra was at the back of the procession holding hands with Lopmon. Peter was in front of his sister with Terriermon riding piggyback style. Steven was carrying Wormmon in his arms as he paused to consider Petra. Yuki wasn't paying attention to where she was going as her full attention was on her Digiwatch. Patamon was flying above her to prevent her from running into anybody or anything. Haru was walking next Agumon as he led the charge.

Haru told the group, "We just have to walk a little bit further to reach tonight's campsite."

Peter asked, "Then what? We can keep walking but, until we meet other people we might as well just walk in circles."

Haru snapped, "What else can we do? We need to figure out what the best option is but, we only have two points of view. It's impossible to make a decision until we know the truth!"

Peter snapped right back, "How do we know that Elise or Tempusmon aren't telling the truth?"

Haru's argument was sound, "We don't! But we can't telling if they are lying either!"

Petra pulled up to Steven, "We'll we've been in each other's company for too long."

Steven nodded but, Peter wasn't paying attention to them, "So what? We are just supposed to not trust either of them? You were the one talking about trusting despite the dangers!"

By now Haru was yelling, "Yeah but, I try not to be stupid either! You, Steven, Petra, Yuki have all proven that you are trustworthy!"

Peter was shouting as well, "So what will they have to do to prove that they are trustworthy?"

Steven and Petra were watching with growing wariness. One of them would have to stop the fight soon but, neither one of them wanted to be the one who did it. Yuki had stopped when Patamon had landed on her head. She was still paying attention to her Digiwatch.

Finally a calm voice broke though the yelling, "I don't know about trust but, I do know that when I was trying to avoiding confrontation I try to be as quiet as possible."

Both Haru and Peter turned to look at the calmly angry Yuki. Her eyes were narrowed as she continued to do whatever she was doing on the Digiwatch. Her entire posture screamed anger. She was like a taunt wire, ready to snap the moment pressure was applied. She finally dropped her hand and, stalk over to Haru at Peter. She jabbed her finger at Peter's chest while glaring at Haru.

Her voice was far too calm for the level of emotions she was feeling, "I don't know about trust or justice or mercy or ambition or any of that. But I do know this. If the two of you keep yelling we will be attacked again!"

Haru was speechless as Yuki turned and continued walking. She was going the wrong way so Steven hurried to grab her wrist and, led her the way she needed to go. Petra raced to catch up. For a moment Haru and Peter could just stare after them.

Then Peter asked, "Were we just out-logiced by Yuki?"

Haru nodded and then shrugged, "Come on."

The argument was in no way resolved but, the rest of the walk was in silence. Yuki was practically radiating anger and, Peter and Haru didn't want her scolding them again. That had been eerie. Peter wondered if they had accidently triggered something hidden in her psyche. They weren't sure were ready to try it again.

Soon the ten of them arrived at the campsite Haru and Steven had picked out. They set up a watch as Yuki pulled out the computer. She plugged her Digiwatch in and, her body postured dared somebody to ask her about it. No one was that crazy. Instead Steven curled up next to her with Worrmon in his arms like some type of plush. Petra struggled to get comfortable and wound up on her back with her limbs sprawled out in every direction. Lopmon was on her stomach. Haru had the first watch so he wrapped bent his knees and propped his weight up on his arms. Peter had the next watch so he collect the things they would need for a fire. For a while the Digidestined were left alone with their thoughts.

Finally at the time to switch watches Peter whispered to Haru, "Sorry. I guess I'm just scared. I want to do what's right but, I don't know what that is right now."

Haru sighed, "Yeah I understand. I'm confused to. I wish we could find someone to talk to. I don't know what we will do if we don't. The fact that we haven't worries me a great deal."

Peter sighed, "I hadn't even processed that something might wrong."

Haru scowled, "There is no might. Something is wrong. We need to find out what."

Peter told Haru, "Go to bed. We can figure it out later."

Haru rose, "Yeah. Sounds like a plan."

Peter then grabbed Peter's pant leg, "Are we cool?"

Haru smiled, "Yeah, we're cool." Then Haru moved to lie down with his back to the fire, "Go to sleep Yuki."

Yuki scowled but, followed the order. Soon everyone but Peter was asleep. He tried to stay awake but, failed. It didn't matter that the person on watch fell asleep. The group was not attacked that night. That did not mean they were not visited.

**Scene Change**

Steven woke with a cut off scream. It said something about how use to it the rest of the group was as they didn't even react. They had gotten used to Steven waking up from nightmares. Steven looked around to see if anyone had been woken up. He did not see that but, what he saw was slightly unsettling.

The oldest member of the group's foot was in position to jab at Peter's shoulder, "Peter! Peter! Wake up!"

Peter mumbled, "What?"

Steven answered, "There is a Digimon cooking eggs over our fire."

That got Peter up. For a moment the two boys just stared at the visitor to the camp. The only sound was the flickering of the fire and the sizzling of the eggs. Peter reached over to shake Petra awake and, when she did put a finger to his mouth to keep her quiet. Steven thought about doing the same with Yuki but, she and Haru were both missing.

Finally the Digimon spoke, "Good, you're all awake. As soon as Haru and Yuki return with the rest of the eggs we'll eat."

Petra stood up and held out her hand, "I'm Petra."

The Digimon did not accept the handshake and instead bowed his head in greeting, "Yes I know." He turned to face the boys in turn, "And Steven and Peter. I am Leomon."

Steven leaned over to hiss at Peter, "Peter!"

Peter hissed back, "Leomon, the King of Beasts Digimon. He is a Champion and defends all that is good and right with his Fist of the Beast King attack."

Steven nodded and watched the Digimon scramble more eggs. There were already more eggs then Steven thought they could alone. Finally Leomon stopped scrambling them and started frying them. Steven turned as he heard Yuki and Haru come up. They were talking to each other in rapid Japanese and, carrying what looked to be boiled eggs. Steven's eyes went wide. They would be eating eggs forever.

Haru noticed Steven watching and switched to English, "Steven! Have you meet Leomon? We decided not to wake you because we didn't see the point."

Peter asked before Steven had a chance to, "What were you two talking about."

Yuki spoke in English as well, "The Japanese baseball season. It was really just an excuse to talk in Japanese."

Patamon sighed from atop Yuki's head, "I miss Japanese."

Lopmon scolded, "Then speak it! Just don't gossip about us."

Leomon interrupted, "Now that we are all here we will sit and eat. While we eat I will speak. Please keep your questions to the end."

Haru opened up his bag to pull out plates and forks while everybody sat down cross-legged. He handed out the plates and the group fell on the already cooked eggs. Everybody noticed but, didn't comment when, Yuki hid two of the boiled eggs in her bag. Peter piled his plate full of scrambled eggs and so did Petra.

Once they all had enough food Leomon began to speak, "There are no humans in the Digital World save the five of you. About two hours before your arrival every human and Digimon Partner was forcibly ejected. The sky was full of pillars of light. Then there was a pause and the residents of the Digital World were left to worry. Then about two hours later five lights appeared in the sky. After what many have assumed to be your arrival communication with the Real World was cut off. That I believe addresses your questions about the situation."

Haru quickly swallowed his eggs, "You saw our message."

Leomon nodded, "Indeed I did. Every Digimon did."

Yuki let out a sound of triumph, "HA! Told you I could do it!"

Steven absently said, "Yes, we never doubted you." Then his voice because laser-like in its focus, "But that can't be the entire situation. The Powers that Be wouldn't have ejected all the humans and called new Digidestined if that was it."

Leomon sighed, "I believed you were summoned because of the war."

Multiple voices asked, "What war?"

Leomon turned his attention back to cooking eggs, "Tempusmon was almost unheard of about a year ago. Even when he proposed a change he did so quietly. However people still protested. They didn't like the thought of being under control and restrictions. Others still like the thought of change. The world Tempusmon proposed lowered the chances of there being another Digimon Emperor or more Dark Masters. Tension developed between the sides. It won't be long until physical confrontation breaks out."

Petra considered Leomon, "What do you think?"

Leomon sighed, "I think that I am supposed to defend the line between good and evil. I wish I knew were that line was."

Steven asked, "We've been attacked. Were they just defending their territory was it something else?"

Leomon answered, "Probably both. Digimon can't afford not to defend their territories right now. It's hard to know who to trust. That is why many Digimon won't come to see you. They are frightened that you will turn out to be one of their enemies."

Lopmon scoffed, "We aren't anybody's enemies. We just want what is best for everyone."

Agumon reminded them, "We did destroy three Digimon yesterday."

Leomon shook his head, "That's not it." His eyes flicked to Yuki before flicking back to the eggs, "It's the Hacker. If the Powers that Be picked a Hacker to be Digidestined they must not want the best for the Digital World."

Peter rushed to Yuki's defense, "She was young! It was an accident! She's looking to make up for it!'

Leoman scoffed, "That may be but, Digihacking is addictive. She'll return to it at one point."

Yuki had hunched in on herself and was sinking her nails into her hairline to make little red crescents. Haru looked over at Yuki to see how it was affecting her and when he saw red blood freaked out. He leaned over to yank Yuki's hands away and, trap her wrists in his hands.

Haru spoke softly, "Hey! I trust you. So please don't hurt yourself."

Yuki looked up at Haru with eyes that were dead, "What if he's right?"

Haru didn't know what to say so when Steven came to kneel in front of Yuki he slipped the trapped Programmer's wrists to the Diplomat. Steven spoke softly, "You need to get more sleep if you are having such silly thoughts."

Leomon's voice was hard, "Not one Hacker has every stayed reformed."

Peter's voice was just as cold, "Ken Ichijouji did."

That caught Leoman off guard, "That is … true."

Yuki's eyes gained just a spark, "I want to find the Messenger. I'll leave if that's needed but, I need to find them."

Petra declared, "Well I'm going with you!"

Steven agreed, "If you think I'm letting you leave when you're like this guess again."

Haru was concerned, "If it's important to you we can look for this Messenger. I have one question."

Agumon asked it for his human, "Who is the Messenger?"

Patamon answered, "The person that told Yuki what she was actually doing. They sent her an email."

Haru rose, "Okay. We'll go as soon as we break camp."

Leomon rose as well, "If that is your next course of action I will endeavor to help the Digidestined. I will take information of your quest to anyone who will listen."

Haru nodded in respect and gratitude, "Thank you for all you have done Leomon."

Leomon bowed at the waist, "Then I take my leave General."

Peter watched Leomon go before asking, "How the hell are we going to find this Messenger?"

Haru's plan wasn't the best but, it was the only one he had, "Well when Yuki feels a little better she'll send out a message that only the Messenger would understand. Maybe we'll get lucky."

Terriermon pointed something out, "What if the Messenger is human or one of the Powers that Be?"

Haru shrugged, "I don't know. Does anybody have a better idea?"

There were no better ideas so the Digidestined and their Digimon started breaking camp. Yuki managed to shake out of her depression long enough to send out the message. Then the group started walking. They now had someone specific to find. Maybe this Messenger could help them all. There was only one way to find out.

_Author's note: Hello! LadyAnnaLee here! How y'all? I told you what happened between Steven and Tempusmon was the start of this chapter. Oh! And I've been planning the Messenger for a while now. Trust me, it's not what you expect. Still that's not for a few chapters. I don't think. Now on to reviews. I am really glad_ _enarmonios thought that my description was good. I was worried about that. What do you think of Tempusmon's methods? BEST OC Maker did you like the meeting with Steven and Tempusmon. Remember he is evil. Like Aizen evil. I think that's all for now. Please remember to review and I will see you next week! Love, LadyAnnaLee._


End file.
